Divine Intervention
by Alois21
Summary: A matchmaking Hiashi hellbent-on-hooking-up-his-uptight-nephew-and-his-feisty-best-friend is never a good Hiashi. Throw in ten more hyperactive teenagers, a privy cousin, and hormones on overdrive, and we've got ourselves a beautiful disaster of epic proportions. Happy endings, included, of course. NejiTen. Rewritten. Crack-ish.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own the Naruto series. It is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto, whose genius has made this entire fandom a reality.**

**Notes: **_**Fate Said You're the One **_**rewritten! Hoozah! And the title isn't too shabby either, right? –nods in self satisfaction-**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Neji, my youthful rival, do you still see our team's youthful flower, as a woman?" Lee mumbled, eyeing his teammates pointedly. He heard the ceaseless clash of metal against metal, punctuated by their occasional grunts and groans. He frowned and glanced at his watch. "It's eleven, you know." He said, his voice clouded with fatigue, yet there was still that familiar passion they had gotten accustomed to.

Neji dealt one painful blow on his enemy, before he hopped on a bark, "One must do what he needs to do if one wishes to become stronger."

Lee's eyebrows twitched. He stood up and dusted his pants, "I never went against your principles as a man, but I wish you'd see them as a gentleman, sometimes." He groaned, shaking his head. He wasn't feeling himself, and he certainly didn't act so. He was too tired. His flames of youth were dying out, but perhaps, only for tonight. He needed to hit the hay. He hasn't had a wink of sleep since his beloved Gai-sensei took him out to train some four days ago. He was beat.

Tenten felt oddly out of place for the first time. She elevated herself on another tree branch, and pocketed a shuriken, "I appreciate the concern, Lee. But I'll worry for myself this time, if I were you. Do yourself a favor and hit the sack. A few winks wouldn't hurt you."

But Lee was already gone. With the last spurt of his passionate youth, he darted to his house and flopped himself on his couch—he couldn't make it to the bed. Ah, but the youthfulness of it all was still a truth he'd console himself with; at least for tonight—that the couch was as youthfully fine a place to sleep on to anyone who would bat a lash.

Neji knew his teammate was no longer there, but it barely mattered. With his eyes trained dexterously on the female before him, he got into his fighting stance and readied himself for the torrent of attacks that were to follow.

He could never let his guard down with this girl.

* * *

A few hours had past and the once immaculate greenery that served as their training field, was now cluttered with a plethora of every blade in existence. Tree after tree had been toppled over. The land had patches of brown where lush grasses once stood. And in the heart of it all, a panting Tenten who had been exhausted beyond words lay motionless. Her chest rose and fell unevenly, hinting of her consciousness.

Beside her, Neji sat with his legs stretched out. He sat as a man who had conquered a fiery battle, yet held the grace of the noble that he was. He too was panting heavily. His forehead protector was obscuring his pearl eyes.

"T-that was… a good f-fight…" Tenten chuckled. Neji mumbled his usual reply and gathered his energy. He stood up, albeit the slightest bit shaky, and retrieved what he could identify as his weapons and neatly stuffed them away. "I-I'll do you a favor and get mine back. It's easier that way." Tenten summoned what was left of her chakra. Almost all of the weapons disappeared into thin air. Two scrolls materialized next to the girl.

"I was saving you the trouble." Neji said and resumed his position next to her, but only briefly. "I'll say this once: congratulations. You have officially defeated me in sparring. Don't let it get to you. It will never happen again." Tenten scoffed. "You're getting stronger, Tenten. You always have been. Well, let's call it a day. Do you need a lift?"

"I'll take that as an invitation to walk me home," Tenten smiled, grabbing Neji's outstretched palm. He heaved her up and steadied her as she stood. This was the 'lift'; no lifts as in to carry, nor to ride in some fancy convertible. It was a simple lift, as the word itself means; to get her up—literally. "Thanks."

"Let's go. Its two hours past midnight now. You need to sleep."

"As should you"

The duo crossed the short walk back to their village from the forest. Almost the entirety of Konoha was enveloped by darkness, spare for a few lights flickered on in some houses. Nearly everyone was asleep. The silence only served to further lull Tenten to sleep. But she couldn't yet; a few more steps. If only she still had enough chakra (and energy) to hop over the roofs and dash to her house…

"I asked you before if you needed a lift, and I meant it literally," she heard her partner say. She looked at him pointedly, but his eyes were trained straight ahead. He was serious; he was planning on carrying her. "Hop on. I know you're tired." He spoke calmly as he always had, but Tenten had been the wiser. He was as nervous as she was, because the Hyuuga prodigy was never one for intimacy.

"You don't have to force yourself."

"I could say the same for you. I'm being a gentleman, Tenten. Grace me with your adherence, at least." Tenten laughed as she bobbed her head in agreement. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and heaved herself behind him. He caught her in time and steadied his hold. "You're awfully heavy."

"I know you don't mean that." She said menacingly. Her heart was racing; trying to break itself free from the confinements of her chest. She knew that she harbored more than innocent feelings for the man who held her in an awkward piggy back, and acknowledging the mere thought itself unnerved her. What if he could feel her shaking? No. He most certainly _does_. The real problem was what if he _asks _about that. After all, if there was anyone who would come as close to the denseness of the densest idiot Naruto, it would have to be Neji.

Or it was, at least, something only Tenten knew and understand deeply.

"Hey… Neji…" Tenten whispered. Sleep was slowly creeping into her senses.

"Hmm?"

She mumbled something inaudible, even to the trained ears of the Hyuuga prodigy. She was fast asleep already. Neji sighed and continued to her house, where upon he reached for her keys (he knew she kept them deep within her left pocket) while steadying her with one hand. He kicked the door open gently and laid her first on the couch. He stretched his muscles; they had been sore from the previous sparring. He helped himself with some water (she would understand) before he reached for her again.

He stopped.

'Well… this is awkward…' Neji thought to himself. He had realized now he had to carry her bridal style to get her to her bed. He shook his head, telling himself he had no reason to feel uncomfortable around her—this girl who had sparred with him for practically half her life; this girl who deemed herself equal before him (he who was of noble blood whilst she didn't even carry a last name); this girl who, for as long as he would like to remember had been a part of his life.

Neji gulped. 'Yes. It is most awkward indeed'. He heaved her up nonetheless and carried her to her room. He laid her gently on the bed and gazed at her a little longer, before he turned on his heel and headed outside. He locked the room and the house just in case, before he mustered what little chakra he still had left and dashed quickly to the mansion.

Neji had a queer feeling that he was being watched, yet he decided to shake it off in favor of the much needed rest. As his feet landed on the mansion's ground, he all but ran towards his room while managing to maintain a sense of gracefulness in his moves. He flopped tiredly on his bed and allowed the growing fatigue to consume him entirely.

Not completely unbeknownst to the ANBU captain, a pair of curious eyes had witnessed his romantic antics and had caught the entirety of it on tape…

Someone was hellishly rich now.

The intruder hopped off the roof and walked cheerfully back home, tucking the camera away safely.

* * *

**At last! I've finally got down to rewriting **_**Fate Said You're the One**_**, and I have **_**finally **_**concocted a far more decent title to it. Props to me! Yay! Yay! Ya—why do I get the feeling I'm only patting myself on the back? –Sobs indignantly- **


	2. Dreams

**The disclaimer applies.**

* * *

The entire Hyuga manor was bustling to and fro. Maids and servants ran back and forth in blind panic as they quickly attended to their orders. Not a soul was slacking off, and even the laziest of them all stood in nervous attention. The silence that always befell upon the mansion had been broken—and almost effortlessly, too.

Despite the clamor that went off about him, the young Hyuga was not to be bothered. Deep within chasms of his dreams, Neji stood completely lost and completely oblivious to the ruckus that was reality. This was not the usual Hyuga Prodigy whose guard had not once been down, not even in slumber. And yet, as he stood on unknown grounds, clad in his typical garb, surrounded if not engulfed by thick mist, he was completely calm and at ease.

He fluttered his eyes open and allowed his gaze to wander. Everything around him was blurry. He could not make anything out, except for his very body. Even the floor beneath his feet was hazy. His brows met together in confusion, and he took deep subtle breaths—a force of habit that allowed him to assess his surroundings better. He was calm, and he knew there was no need to take a breather. But it was precisely the unnerving calm he felt that disturbed him. He darted his gaze back and forth pensively, willing his body to anticipate what was beyond yet—nothing.

"Calm down, Neji," a familiar feminine voice echoed from the heavens above. Neji twitched slightly, "You're not lost in some hellhole" there was something about the carefree tone that Neji felt so accustomed to that _finally _allowed him to accept the peace he felt, yet he could not put a finger on just _why _and to whom did the voice belong to, to begin with.

He raised his gaze, attempting to trace the voice's source, "Who are you?"

The voice was filled with mirth as it spoke, "Silly boy! There's no need to know!" Somehow, Neji no longer found the heart to bother, and merely went on with the voice, "Say, Neji, can I ask you something?"

"You already did," Neji pointed blankly. He heard a soft huff and felt a smirk tug on his lips.

"Very funny, Mr. Smarty Pants. I'm serious."

Neji sighed, "Alright; let's hear it."

He could almost feel the grin that the owner must be wearing as the words reverberated in the unfamiliar chasm once again, "Do you believe in fate?" The voice wondered, almost shyly. Neji's brows shot up for the slightest bit, before he stared at the nothingness above him blankly. He crossed his arms over his chest,

"Of course I do."

"Would you do what it tells you to?"

"Of course I would."

"Even if it means staking your pride for it?"

There was a pause, before an unwaveringly dedicated answer was voiced, "Of course I would."

"Wow!" The voice was clearly amazed, "That's wonderful! You believe in fate that much?"

"What are you saying?"

"Even if it means rejection, would you follow your fate?"

Neji thought about it. He wasn't afraid of rejection. His entire life had orbited around rejection. When his parents died, he was rejected. When the Main Branch would not allow him to be the next heir, simply because he was _not _directly part of it, he was rejected. Neji did not mind the thought of being declined, because he had been too used to it to bother. And he believed that it was for a good cause too, because being rejected meant one was too weak to take on what he yearns. And he grew stronger in hopes that one day, he would finally be accepted.

"Yes I would"

"Such steadfast dedication—you truly are amazing." The voice said in unmasked admiration. Neji felt something tug on his heartstrings upon hearing the pure kindness emanating from the voice. A sliver of a smile—a genuine smile—gazed the prodigy's lips.

"Who are you?"

"You're willing to face rejection?" the voice continued, oblivious to the question. It ticked Neji slightly, but he replied nonetheless.

"Didn't I say so already?"

"Confess." the voice replied bluntly.

Neji's eye twitched, "I'm sorry?"

"I said—"

"I know _what _you said," the prodigy cut off. Exasperation began to well within him, "I'm asking what you could possibly mean by it" he gritted his teeth.

The voice sighed, "Figure it out yourself, genius. If you know what I mean, that's good. Confess, Neji. I'm telling you you've got nothing to lose. _If _you don't come into terms with your feelings soon, don't be surprised when one of the greatest things in your life slips by your grasp. Good luck, kid".

* * *

Neji woke up with a start.

His eyes fluttered quickly, his breathing erratic, and the smallest twinkles of sweat glistened on his forehead. His heart beat quicker than normal, yet did not ram violently in his ribcage. He took deep breaths to calm himself, and quickly tried to recall the entirety of his dream. He realized it was futile, but he tried nevertheless. He pieced together what he could remember, and sighed. He sat up.

His ears perked with the sound of the hustle outside, and his feet padded softly against the carpet as he made his way over to the commotion. The halls were crowded with servants filing out quickly and dashing off to directions unbeknownst to him. He quirked a brow, before he halted one servant with a cold order. He beckoned the frightened girl and asked, "What's going on? Why is everyone on the edge today?"

He suppressed a yawn as the servant nervously answered, "H-Hiashi-sama had an accident."

Neji jolted the slightest when he heard the news, before the usual façade masked his concern, "What might that be?" He wanted to lean on his doorframe as traces of sleep still lingered within his body, but he knew that was rude and unbecoming of him. He stood ramrod and crossed his arms over his chest instead. He ignored the way the servant's eyes traced his movements, and lingered the briefest over his [well-toned] chest.

"A…ah a f-fragment of the roof by the old garden fell on him while he was enjoying his tea."

Neji's brow twitched upward once more, 'I don't think he's _that _stupid', "I find that hard to believe" he admitted. The servant smiled and bowed her head politely,

"None of us think it's quite possible too, but I'm afraid what matters most right now is that the Master is not in a very good condition. I'm truly sorry, Young Master, but I have my duty to fulfill."

Neji waved his hand in dismissal, before he spun on his heel and closed the door behind him. He sat on the edge of his bed and collected his thoughts.

For the time being, it was either he or Hinata who would have to take over. He crossed out his cousin's name, realizing it was quite impossible for someone like her to manage a clan whole, especially with her inferior disposition. Had Hanabi Hyuga not been such a spoilt brat who does not seem to care about her family at all, or if she had had the same rigorous training her sister underwent, Neji considered she would have made a better heiress.

He sighed. That left him. But would the Main Branch accept? Certainly Hinata would concede without a second word, and if the heiress were to adhere to the sudden shift in leaders, the rest would follow soon. Neji never doubted his skills once, but he was afraid the elders might not be too appreciative, and act otherwise to his leadership. That would be troublesome, considering the Main Branch would definitely side with the elders, rather than their temporary leader.

Temporary—but their leader nonetheless.

Neji closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. He took a long shower to further relax himself, and decided to vent his frustrations out during sparring. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't even understand the need to be frustrated to begin with. He wasn't from the Main Branch, even if his father happened to be the leader's twin. Yet, it was mandatory in the Hyuga family that the leader be the strongest and the smartest among the members, regardless of their standings within the family—although it was often a given that the best choices come from the Main Branch.

Neji happened to be the ANBU's present captain, and one of the core members of the elite _Konoha 12_—a specialized squadron that deals with the most difficult S-Class missions, made official by Tsunade on one of the regular announcements the village leader would make.

It was almost automatic he is the next leader, should Hiashi be out of the count. And the old man presently was. Neji groaned as he jogged over to the training grounds.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga saw white.

In fact, he was enveloped in white.

And then, before him, a blinding streak of light pierced through the mist the engulfed the Hyuga, as a familiar form materialized in front of him. His eyes widened, as he was suddenly unable to mask his emotions. Hiashi did a double take, realizing the lack of control he had over himself. He stepped closer to the light, as though he was beckoned by sheer amazement—as he was.

As though separated only by a reflective mirror, Hiashi found himself gazing at his self—only in his younger years, before he was crowned the leader of the Hyuga clan and before his heart was frozen in ice after the death of his brother. He stared at the young boy before him, whom, despite the difference in their age, seemed to be a splitting image of the older Hyuga, in his eyes. His body did everything exactly. He was convinced it was only an image, until it spoke for itself and nearly socked Hiashi off in surprise, "Hello", the voice began awkwarsdly yet cheerfully. Hiashi cocked a brow,

"Are you me?" He asked, not out of curiosity (it was a given), but out of confusion, and the need to confirm his theory that he was actually looking at himself years ago.

"That's stupid, especially for you" the image replied bluntly. Hiashi was irked.

"Where am I?" he ignored the mockery.

"In your head," the image smiled.

"This is a dream" Hiashi said defiantly, as though testing the very existence of the image before him. Instead, it smiled cheekily at him.

"If that's how you see it, yes." The image replied ambiguously.

"You are not me."

"I'm not."

"Are you…my subconscious?"

"If that's how you see it, yes"

"Stop that."

"Should I?"

"I told you to."

"No one bosses themselves."

"You're not me."

"Yes and no."

"I don't follow."

"You don't have to" the image grinned, before it suddenly materialized as a puff of smoke that blended with the mist around Hiash that suddenly swarmed and completely engulfed him. He found himself in a pitch black void, where he could feel absolutely nothing. It was Slumber. He tried to fight it off, but to no avail. He tried to shout, but no sound came out. Indeed, he had literally been reduced to _nothing_.

Surprisingly, he didn't seem to mind.

* * *

The maids' eyes widened as the man ran his gaze around the room. A glint of fascination mixed with confusion twinkled in his eyes. They all stared at him flabbergasted. Not a soul seemed to breathe, as everyone took in the sudden turn of events. Hiashi Hyuga sat on the bed, completely mum. His fingers were crossed over his lap, as he eyed everyone innocently. The lump on his head only seemed to accentuate his innocent expression.

"H-Hiashi-sama…?" one maid stepped forward and reluctantly asked her Master.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Hiashi shrugged and smiled. All the eyes in the room widened in utter surprise. Everyone was rendered speechless. The soul that braved to face the sudden peculiar twist of events stopped in mid-step. She stood agape.

"I'm fine! Better than ever, actually" Hiashi hopped off the bed and skipped his way out of the room. Whether he ignored it, or if he was simply oblivious, no one could tell, but Hiashi heed no attention to the people he passed by in his wake. They all stood still as though they had been turned into statues, and none of them could make a sound. All eyes were glued on the stoic and fearsome Hyuuga head that, a few hours ago, graced the very grounds they stood on and commanded authority with every step he took, yet now was _frolicking _around the mansion and parading with a very happy smile, humming cheerfully to himself with seemingly no particular direction in mind.

Comically, after a few moments of awkward and utter silence went by and tumbleweed rolled before them, everyone fell.

* * *

Someone was excitedly rapping on Neji's door.

The prodigy secured his belongings in his knapsack before he went over to welcome the visitor with a gruff inquiry on their purpose, and possibly a rude slam of the door if their reason does not satisfy him. He was in a foul mood after the endless reruns of his dream in his mind, and the unsolved mystery of the voice plagued him. He yanked the door open, determined to lash his anger out on the brave soul, instead, his words failed him and his emotions were given away.

He stood wide-eyed at his uncle, who wore a grin from ear to ear. "H-Hiashi-sama?" he blurted uncomfortably as the said Hyuga walked inside his nephew's room. He hopped on the lad's bed and jumped and jumped and jumped and giggled.

"_Weeeeeeee_!" he bellowed heartily. In his mirth, he was completely oblivious to the younger boy, whose soul seemed to have left his body, "This is fun! Why is your bed so bouncy? That's not fair! Mine isn't, you know!"

Neji was dumbfounded.

In fact, the word was understatement of the utter _bewilderment _he felt. He could no longer put up his stoic façade and he had forgot how to manage his surprise, as he stared at his uncle—his cold-hearted, ruthless, bastard for an uncle who always had a stick stuck in his ass—who was bouncing up and down his bed.

Like… what in the name of—_fuck_?

* * *

Neji was late.

Tenten tapped her foot impatiently on the grass beneath her. With her arms crossed over her chest, she stretched her gaze as far as it could to the endless lines of trees before her. Standing at the very heart of the forest where the only clearing was, she initially lengthened her patience and drove her worries her away when she arrived before her teammate did.

The always-punctual Hyuga Neji who took pride in his promptness was nowhere to be found—and it had been three hours since.

Deciding the merely tapping foot repeatedly did not lessen her apprehension, Tenten began pacing back and forth. It was a habit she long grown out of for she knew it always ticked the Hyuga, but said lad was absent for the moment. It bothered Tenten greatly. This was new. More than that, this was monumental. Neji was never late. Tenten stopped abruptly and spun on her heel.

She was heading over to the Hyuga mansion right now.

When Tenten arrived at the mansion and when she noticed that no one tended to her, she knew something was wrong—_too _wrong. As she had been with Hyuga Neji for practically half her life, everyone in the mansion knew who she was, and had made friends with her along the way. She knew the mansion by heart and could find her way around. Yet when she set foot on the regal grounds, she felt oddly lost. The surroundings seemed unfamiliar and there was tension—an inexplicable and unfamiliar tension—caking the atmosphere.

She walked over to one of the guards, and asked if she could go in—an unusual act for her, for the guards were all familiar with her and let her in without a second word. "Is something going on that I wasn't informed about? Neji didn't come to sparring either…" she knew it was presumptuous of a nobody like her to be aware of everything happening within the Hyuga household, but the maids and the servants and the guards informed her nevertheless, because they all had been under the impression that the lass was going to be a part of the family someday anyway.

"It's just that…" the guard eyed her warily, "I'm sorry. We're all seem out of it. Our leader—Hiash-sama…something happened to him, and we're all on the edge right now, and we're just thankful no one's attacking because we're in a messy state right now…" he sighed tiredly and flopped down to his chair, "You can come in. Sorry about that. But don't expect anyone to attend to you, alright?" he offered her an apologetic smiled, and Tenten grinned back.

"That's fine. But what happened to Hiashi-sama? Is it something serious?" she wondered.

The guard shook his head, "I wouldn't know. News hasn't spread this far outside to us. But we'll know soon. I think he's regained his consciousness now, but something's still wrong. Why not go see for yourself? And if you won't mind, tell me once you're out."

"I will," Tenten made her way inside the familiar abode of grandness and headed towards the giant alabaster staircase. She turned right, then left, then walked a few meters forward, before she arrived at a door whereupon she rapped softly. "Neji?" she called out.

It was only a few minutes later when the door cracked the slightest bit open and Neji reluctantly peeked out, "Tenten," he mumbled, visibly dazed. Tenten flinched—this was not Neji. Whatever was going on, it had to be monumental to sock the Prodigy off his feet. Tenten's eyes widened as she hurriedly forced herself inside. Neji was too weak to fight her off.

When her eyes landed on the cause of the lad's distress, everything quickly gravitated upon her and pushed her to her knees.

"W-what…what's going…on?"

* * *

Tenten was trained to become an elite ninja. Her parents had abandoned her as an infant, and instead brought her to an orphanage. She never had any friends and she never knew why. She taught herself never to rely on others, and honed her skills to become stronger. Her ideals centered on being independent—on facing life alone without seeking the help of others.

Alas, she realized her potentials as a ninja, eventually. In a blind rage one day when the lady from a few blocks away—the only one nice enough to care for Tenten every once in a while—was almost killed by a band of goons, a sudden surge of weapons materialized behind Tenten and attacked the hoodlums. No one survived, and the blood that splattered everywhere was the only remainder of what had transpired.

Frightened beyond anything, Tenten was taken in momentarily by the old lady, who encouraged her to attend the village's ninja academy. "_You have a potential as a ninja. You have the power to protect this village—to protect more people. You can control weapons. Use that ability to protect those who are dear to you. Who knows, one day you might be acknowledged for you skills and become this village—no, this _country's_—next Weapon Mistress?_"

Living on that very principle, Tenten strived hard to perfect her skills. Along the way, she met and befriended the stoic Hyuga Neji, whose very attitude was a complete opposite of her carefree one, yet shared the same pain of a troubled past, and Rock Lee, who always found a way to cheer her up and on, no matter how dire things are.

The three of them teamed up to journey as ninjas. They have been through thick and thin and have seen the best and worst battles. Nothing scares them anymore (except bugs. Although that's a different issue for Tenten altogether), and nothing catches them off-guarded. They have been prepared to face the most adverse situation head on, without falter and fear. They have been trained for anything—or so Tenten and Neji would like to think.

In retrospect, none of the Konoha 12 elites were trained to handle a clan head that, having dealt amnesia by a peculiar yet serious accident, seemed to believe he was 11years old.

"Hey!" Hiashi hopped off the bed at last and sat on the edge instead, "Is she your girlfriend?"

The comment snapped Neji back to reality. He immediately donned his aloof mask and eyed the man detachedly, obscuring his wariness perfectly, "She's not." He deadpanned. It was the coldness and bitterness coloring his tone that awakened Tenten out of her distant reverie. Her gaze whipped to the Prodigy, whose rigged disposition exudes a no-nonsense aura that alienated Tenten. He was trying hard to regain control over himself—and nursing his pride at the same time.

Of course. His pride took quite the beating after she—of all people—saw him in such a pathetic state. She smiled slightly at this, forcing his previous remark in the deepest gorge of her subconscious. "Hiashi-sama…do you not remember me?"

"No. Then are you _my _girlfriend?" Both teens blanched visibly upon the statement. Tenten coughed awkwardly, before Neji amended the situation immediately.

"She's _not_. She's no one's girlfriend, _but—_" he quickly added upon seeing Hiashi open his mouth as if to speak, "She isn't available, either." A blush generously coated Tenten's cheeks, and a faint line of red ran across Neji's as well. Hiashi eyed them calculatingly, and for a brief moment, the ANBUs thought he was back to normal. But he smiled afterwards and stood up, slightly tipping his head upwards to meet his nephew's gaze.

Determinedly, he said, "Oh, that's fine! Let's make her _your _girlfriend then!" He giddily walked away from the baffled duo, and closed the door behind him.

_That had better appeased you. Return my body at once!_

* * *

**Chapter two is down! **

**I just got back from a youth congress in Baguio City and unfortunately, I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop along (not that I could have written his chapter, even if L-kun tagged along). I was browsing through the past version of this fan fic and I realized, to my horror, that the context of proper grammar was a little farfetched for me back then. There were too many grammatical errors to be called **_**typographical**_**. I'm just thankful that I'm improving my writing skills as I go by.**

**On a side note, I'm terribly beat with our excursion, and by no means thrilled to return to school tomorrow, even if we had this day off. (- Nov. 21, 2011). **


	3. Lost Technique

**The disclaimer is applicable—and, how many times do I have to do this anyway? Am I the only one who gets tired of this repetitive crap? Isn't it a given that not a single soul in Fan Fiction actually owns a series they write about? Goodness!**

* * *

They were running.

It wasn't a matter of choice—they had to.

Their surroundings blurred past them as their feet barely padded audibly against the carpeted floor. The pursuer only seemed to closing in with every turn. Although not a bead of sweat glistened on their foreheads, their hearts thumped rapidly against their chests; they were alert and on-guard, assessing their surroundings with every quick step they took.

They could almost feel his presence. It was only a matter of a few hundred feet. He was getting too close. The cramped halls that served as their arena was an endless maze that trapped them, seemed to shrink as they struggled to gain distance. Their chakras were concentrated on their feet entirely, as they took a quick right before they stopped in their tracks. A wall loomed ahead of them.

Wordlessly pivoting away from the dead end, they could only hope the trailer was not so hot on their heels as to have closed in on them that much—but, alas. He was. With a sinister smirk, the figure advanced towards them, as they eyed the small space for any possible opening.

There was none; at least not for an enemy of this caliber.

Neji and Tenten knew they were doomed.

Hiashi stepped forward.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga basked in the peacefulness that befell once again on the mansion. She was rigged all day with sheer trepidation, and although most of the tension has subsided, she was still edgy. Sitting on her queen-sized bed, Hinata opted to close her eyes and took shallow breaths as she willed her mind to calm down. Dismissing any absurd train of thoughts, the young heiress tried to view the situation in another perspective altogether—one that was more calculative than concerned, seeing the cold, hard facts instead of the emotional turmoil this caused everyone.

Her father had suffered a serious injury, for certain. Although as to what specific extent of seriousness—that was uneducable, for as grave as the accident might have been to deal a concussion on the clan head, it was not as severe as to have rendered him completely useless. However—and this would be the part where the problems spiral beyond control—the concussion left amnesia. Now thinking he was 12, the clan head was completely oblivious to his responsibilities and his positions, and was now giddily frolicking about in some nook in the colossal mansion. Where, to be exact, no one knew.

Apparently, despite the awful mental damage he sustained, Hiashi Hyuga's body was still trained for battle. It knew how to execute which specific moves to target certain enemies, and how to conceal his presence; despite his lack of mental awareness on the almost unfathomable capacity that the Hyuga clan head harbors, Hiashi's body seemed to act on its own when needed be.

And that precisely posed the biggest threat yet. Presently, in a state where Hiashi, despite recognizing most of those around him, is not necessarily familiar enough with them, his body reacts negatively to those he does not deem trustworthy enough. That would include a long list of nearly all the servants and guards in the House (even those personally assigned to him), and, surprisingly, even Hinata himself. It would seem that years of estranged if not nonexistent father-daughter relationship left a negative impact on Hiashi's body. Hinata frowned in contemplation. This was certainly troublesome.

As she fluttered her eyes open, she summoned her Byakugan and stood up, intent on searching for the lost man. Scanning her immediate surroundings, she zeroed in on three chakra-filled figures that happened to be a few feet away from her. Confused, she went over to see the commotion herself and was surprised to find the then-wanted Hiashi amiably grinning at a tensed Neji and Tenten.

"What's going on?" the heiress wondered, approaching the trio carefully. Hiashi turned his gaze briefly to his daughter.

"Are they dating?" he suddenly and bluntly demanded.

Hinata choked. "F-Father…?"

"The two of them—they said they aren't dating, but I don't believe them," Hinata pensively glanced at the said duo. She eyed them for an explanation but neither seemed to have notice her, for they were both looking for an opening to possibly make a blind dash away from the inane man. Hinata stepped forward bravely.

"I-I think you've got it wrong, F-F-Father. If N-Neji-nii says they aren't dating… t-then they aren't" she stammered awkwardly. Hiashi darted his gaze back to Neji and Tenten. "W-what happened?" Hinata mouthed inaudibly towards the ANBUs. Tenten offered an apologetic smile, prepared to explain their predicament, before something in Neji's mind clicked and the prodigy spoke up first.

"Hiashi-sama," he began, "I'm sorry about lying earlier," upon this, Hiashi's ears perked up and his full attention swung towards his nephew once again. A smirk tugged on his lips as he patiently waited the full declaration, "The truth is, we just wanted to keep this to ourselves, but I suppose we could only keep a secret for so long."

"Neji, what are you—?" Tenten cut in, uneasy.

"We _are _dating."

Hiashi smiled. He was unconvinced.

* * *

Tenten was still dazed, albeit it had already been a few hours. The gravity of Neji's words socked her, though nothing sunk in. She couldn't tell whether this was simply her insane hallucinations once again, or if someone from above was playing tricks on her, but either way, it left Tenten in a seemingly perpetual state of confusion. Lost in her train of thoughts, Tenten stared absently at the empty space before her as she sat on Neji's bed.

A few feet across her, Neji retreated on his recliner wordlessly and was subtly observing the kunoichi before him. 'Cute' his subconscious supplied as the prodigy's eyes wandered almost aimlessly across Tenten's figure. 'How about…hot?' it continued. 'Alright, then… what about _sexy_?' Neji could almost feel the daunting smirk splayed across his subconscious' lips. His eye twitched as he sought control over his body once again.

It wasn't only his eye that was _twitching _after all.

Athwart him, Tenten settled herself comfortably on his bed. Today, she opted for something that resembled her previous training garb of pink Chinese top and baggy jeans. Clad in a fitted tank top and the almost signature baggy jeans of hers, she seemed oblivious to the strap dangling dangerously at the edge of her shoulder blade, possibly due to all the running. Her pant's zipper did not fair so much either, as it had made its way down and gave him a fantastic peek of her—white?—lace underwear (Neji knew it was lace. He saw. He confirmed it with his Byakugan. He wasn't sure of the color, since Byakugan wasn't originally for peaking anyway—but tell that to the Hyuga hormones). Sweat was glistening all over her sun-kissed skin, and framed her face with some of the strands of her hair that left her unruly buns. She was perspiring too much, and the way sticky liquid seemed to make her body _glimmer_, bothered Neji. As it was the middle of summer, he reasoned it was normal for anyone to feel hot.

Well, he himself certainly felt _hot_—a different kind of "hot" altogether, though.

Tenten sat crossed legged across him. Her chest which normally rose evenly suddenly seemed like such a huge distraction for the 19-year-old prodigy before her. He wondered why neither of them had noticed it sooner; or perhaps he _had_, although he kept the thought buried deep within his mind. It was as obvious as broad daylight, yet he never paid attention to it before, and now he marveled over his own denseness that blinded him from seeing just how much Tenten _mattered_ to him.

Or for this _matter_, it blinded him from seeing just how much Tenten _matured_. **(A/n: lame puns are PUNNY! And y'all know it.) **

He knew years of ceaseless sparring and missions would eventually develop them a good build, but he never thought _her_ build would have been _this _good. A lump of saliva gathered in his throat, and it almost strained him to gulp it down. He forcefully (he tried to reason it was out of respect, and it was partly true) averted his gaze from the femme before him.

'What is wrong with me?' He silently berated himself.

"Hey, Neji," Tenten began, directing her gaze towards him, "Why did you tell him that?"

Snapped to reality, Neji caught on quickly, "Did it offend you?"

"No…it's just that…well…wasn't it weird? I mean…now we have to act like…_lovey_-_dovey_, you know?" she stammered awkwardly, fidgeting with her fingers absently as though for emphasis. Neji pinched the bridge of his nose as he fluttered his eyelids closed in contemplation. He sighed. Honestly, he did not mean to worsen their dilemma with his statement, simply because he never considered there might still be Hiashi's inborn wiseass.

This was troublesome. They need to jog the older Hyuga's memories soon if they would want to end this nightmare immediately. No one would ever have imagined that a young Hiashi Hyuga was intent on becoming a matchmaker after all—and a persistently good one at that. In fact, he had already covered the basics of matchmaking, simply by managing to lock the two teens inside Neji's room, and sealed the door with a technique foreign even to both ANBUs, who had years of expertise in the most dangerous missions possible under their belt.

"If it bothers you, I could set things right," Neji offered, "But for the time being, we have to do as he says—at least, until we break the damn seal."

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

"Honestly? It's like an ancient rune or something." Neji mumbled, disbelieving even himself. That was absurd, although not entirely out of the picture. Many seals and techniques have been lost over the course of time after all, in fear that existence of such immense power might be used for evil. Hiashi had seen so much in his lifetime, and knowing a few lost techniques here and there wasn't impossible, especially for someone of his caliber and standing. "Perhaps something taught to him as a child…"

"And without the knowledge and guidance of an adult, he uses it carelessly. Of course…" Tenten agreed absently, fingering the creases on Neji's blankets. The latter subconsciously trailed his gaze after the female's long and delicate digits that, for that split second, seemed to have lost the weight of hundreds of lives that perished with a dexterous flick that sent a slew of weapons that pierced the enemy's very soul. He shook his head. This was getting out of hand. Hiashi was not helping at all.

Neji wasn't as dense as people perceive him to be. He was more than what he lets out. He did not develop a stoic façade simply for show. He wanted to be recognized and respected as a skilled ANBU who rose from the ranks through his own powers and not by the influence of his family. He wanted to be seen as a ninja who did not even flinch in the face of the most tempting temptations. He buried his "useless" desires as a man or human deep within his subconscious. He trained hard day and night to exercise restraints, and until he was about 15 or 16, things were working out just fine for him.

Neji would never admit it, but he realized he was a little of a late bloomer.

And he would never admit it, but all those restraints were shattered the very moment he realized Tenten didn't bloom as late as he did, and was in fact growing at a rather fast pace. By 16, she had developed an ample chest, firm buttocks, and grew the right curves at the right places. Byakugan did not help the situation in any way, and Neji had to train himself extra to fend off almost blind-spot-less attacks without the aid of his eye technique.

"Remind me again how we got into this mess?" as her voice suddenly rang in the atmosphere, Neji quickly composed himself and gave her _the _blank stare. Although the question had been generally for him, her gaze was empty and her tone was almost rhetorical. And to prove this, she continued her musing regardless of the lack of response, "Err… weren't we in your room originally? And then… we went out… and then Hiashi was there… and then he chased us?"

"At least fill yourself in properly on the details," Neji scoffed.

"Well! It's not my fault I still couldn't get it together after that little _announcement _of yours," she huffed defiantly. Neji merely raised a brow.

"Oh? And should we have not played along, you think it would have made our situation any better?" He challenged, "Might I remind you, Tenten that Hiashi-sama's present goal is to get the two of us together? I already saved us the trouble simply by letting him hear what he wants to hear."

"You don't honestly think he's convinced, do you?" Tenten bit back, "Look, Neji, if it isn't very obvious, Hiashi's smartass is still somewhat intact. If you ask me, it's only like he's somehow under the impression that he's 12, but his memories are fine. I wouldn't even call it amnesia, since he recognizes us all damn well. The guy finally snapped his cap, that's what happened. You and I both know that Hiashi's on the verge of insanity anyway."

Neji sighed, "Let's calm down and assess the situation. This is a disgrace to the ANBU squadron, and you know it. Never mind the Konoha 12 status—not one of us thinks of that as elite anyway—but at least take pride as a ninja. Calm down, Tenten. Let's think of the best solution."

"Sorry," Tenten murmured, "Alright. Square one: he left us in your room, then we go out after a while thinking he's no longer there, and suddenly he's still there and started chasing us around."

"He kept insisting we date, before we bolted away from him," Neji corrected, "The guy was exuding weird vibes, it's creepy. I think he was somewhat channeling his demand through his chakra and it was getting to us. I think I know what that is: it's a lost technique that lets a user convey his whims to others and bend their wills to his liking."

"Such thing like that exists?" Tenten quirked up, baffled.

"I told you, it's Lost. A lot of Lost Techniques are called lost simply because they aren't allowed to exist anymore. Such powers of that level would be enough to ignite a war, if befallen in the wrong hands."

"He did it so simply, though,"

"Tenten, the Hyuga clan is among the most prominent clans in the _world_. Something as powerful as that technique is basic knowhow." he boasted, as though incredulous. Tenten, having used to the natural arrogant streak that flows within the Prodigy, ignored the snide comment.

"Alright. So he used a Lost Technique on us, chased us all around the mansion, Hinata comes in and distracts us, and he seizes the chance to hold both of us captive—at least we know what seal he used on that. Then he threw us in your room—somehow, conveniently located next to Hinata's and somehow where we wound up despite the long chase—and locked us in with, presumably, another Lost Technique. That summarizes our dilemma, wouldn't it?" Tenten supplied, stretching her numbing legs before her. Neji nodded as he recounted the quick turn of events over the past hour.

All he wanted was some sleep—some quiet time to reflect on the peculiar dream of his. Was that too much to ask? Neji didn't think it was. But then again, why did the gods seem to enjoy toying with him today? He couldn't think of anything he's done that could have angered them, but his Fate never seemed to be so fortunate to begin with. Neji knew such bad luck as this one should be nothing new.

"What did he want again, this time?"

"We kiss."

Both teens eyed each other awkwardly, coughed, then looked away.

* * *

Hiashi pressed an ear intently against the oak of Neji's door. A voice throbbed painfully inside his head, bellowing he "cease his ridiculous antics once and for all" and that the "body be returned to its proper owner". He effectively ignored the voice and focused his attention to the conversation unfolding inside. The 12-year-old Hiashi smirked to himself, as he devised his plans further. "Trust me," he whispered, almost inaudibly, "if things come to worse, you'll be thankful I got you an heir."

The 70-something within him sighed dejectedly, 'I actually just want a grandchild, you know.' he admitted softly, somewhat abashed.

"And a grandchild, it would be."

* * *

**Err…the update is somehow shorter than the last one… but! Nevertheless, the good thing is that I've updated despite my busy schedule, and I feel really accomplished right now. Comments are welcomed, criticisms are fine, but try to tone it down a little, alright? Send your love, people! **


	4. Hanabi

**The Disclaimer, as usual. **

* * *

_She_ sat a few feet away from him—for good measure, of course. Not that it was needed—and in fact, their present situation absolutely did not call for any sort of distance at all. But still. Tenten would like to say she's somewhat upholding what little womanly dignity she has left by, well, supposedly "playing hard to get". But truthfully, it was just the awkwardness of it all the unnerved her. For crying out loud, nothing was making sense anymore! This has spiraled beyond anyone's control, and she, having been assigned the role of the poor victim, has no choice but to play along.

_He_ eyed her warily albeit subtly. Certainly, she wasn't under the impression that he was enjoying this, did she; or if he was imploring this on her, as well? He didn't. He didn't like the way she was squirming uncomfortably away from him, nor the way she would steal pensive glances every once in a while, thinking that he wasn't looking. This wasn't her was—was this some middle school girl about to confess to her crush? He knew their situation gave her every right to be awkward but—"At least pretend you're able to handle this," he snapped.

She whipped a glare at him, "Oh yeah? I don't see you doing any better than me," she challenged childishly, feeling her pride ebb away as the seconds tick, "I don't think we have a choice here, Neji. Could we at least set aside our—err—indifferences and work together; call it a truce?" True enough, over the past hour from when they've first been locked up, a heated atmosphere caked them and elicited a couple of intense arguments. They tried destroying the door, but to no avail. They tried deactivating the seal, but it only seemed to strengthen with each _jutsu_ they tried. Tired and agitated, they have been venting out their frustrations on each other.

Neji harrumphed; he did not like making up. He wasn't very good at it. But he also didn't like arguing extremely with Tenten. The feeling of anger towards her was foreign to him and it scared him. He found no reason to be mad at her. He knew he wasn't being a good guy by venting it out on her, but his pride was at stake and he was often spontaneous when it was. He sighed. It wasn't that being childish helped his pride at all either way. "You're right. Sorry about that," he said. Tenten smiled suddenly—this was something she treasured dearly. Neji Hyuga never uttered a word of apology, even for the gravest mistakes he made. And yet, here was, saying sorry for fighting with her. The lopsided grin that tugged on her lips was enough to tell him he was forgiven.

"I'm sorry, too. Alright. Now let's work together to get ourselves out of this mess." She pumped her fist in the air—a force of habit she learned from Lee—as though to emphasize her strong resolve. She hopped off the bed and placed a hand gingerly on the knob once more. Neji eyed her curiously, but said nothing. She concentrated her chakra and her will on the offensive knob. It did not budge under her command, but slowly, Tenten could gradually feel the energy flowing within the door that barricaded them. She could feel how strong it is, and—

How virtually impossible it would be to remove such seal of great power.

She sighed, "I'm not familiar with this flow of chakra, Neji. It's so complex, yet…_normal_…kind of like…err…" she struggled to explain the feeling, "… that feeling you get when…an adult tells you to do something, and you don't have a choice but to obey…" she looked up at him, proud of her feat. Neji, instead, raised a skeptical brow in response. His eyes twinkled with amusement. "I'm serious! _You _feel it!"

"I don't have to—I thought I told you that most Lost Techniques are to bend a person to your will? We obviously know Hiashi-sama is intent on matchmaking us." Tenten looked away and blushed. She clicked her tongue as the gravity of the situation finally sunk in.

"So…we…err…_kiss_?"

"Yes." he deadpanned.

"How can you be so unfazed? That's not fair!"

Neji glared, offended. "There's nothing wrong with a kiss, Tenten. We've been arguing over it for the past hour now, I'd assume you've grown tired of it. Is it too much of a fuss for girls? It's _just _a kiss" he muttered darkly. Taken aback, Tenten glared menacingly at him.

"Hyuga, let me get this clear. You're a heartthrob. Girls throw themselves at you and grovel at your feet for attention. I wouldn't be surprised if you've kissed one or two of them. Me, I'm plain, I'm tomboyish, I'm not pretty—but I'd like to say I'm handsome—;" she added, as though to amuse herself; "I haven't had a boyfriend since I was born. And while I may not look like it, I'm a little girly too. Kisses are a big deal to girls, because—it _has _been so since the dawn of time. It's a given, and it doesn't ask for an explanation. I don't care if you find it uncharacteristic of me, or something too clichéd, but the truth is, I'm waiting for the right time to _kiss_. It's…something important to me, alright?" she breathed out, panting the slightest after she blew off her steam. A line of red fanned across her face in frustration. Neji sat before her wordless—he wasn't speechless. He simply couldn't find the right words that he knew wouldn't vex her further.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, firmer than when he first apologized, "But please bear with me Tenten. It's not that I want to impose myself on you, but Hiashi-sama is the law as of the moment, and we have no choice but to play along. Do you understand our situation?" he asked her gently. Her anger finally fading away, Tenten nodded meekly, and Neji found himself staring at her. She looked so much like a child right now, 'And so utterly _adorable_,' his subconscious added. He ignored it. "Good…if you understand, come over here."

Tenten obediently scooted closer to him. She sat by the foot of his recliner, and settled her arms on his lap. The position was nothing new to them. Whenever they would hang out—and that would _hanging out _as to what Tenten would dictate, no sparring whatsoever—Neji would always settle himself on higher grounds when Tenten found herself comfortable on the floor. He would either pop his earphone on or read books or simply meditate, while she went on about silently on the floor. Sometimes they would talk—talk and talk for hours on the most random topics. She smiled at the memory.

"Tenten, get up here," he sighed. She heaved herself up and stood fully before him. She glanced down as her height dominated his. A thick blush coated her cheeks as Neji took her hands in his. His face was devoid of emotions, yet the visible line of red striking across his nose gave away the anxiety he felt as well. They locked their gazes onto each other's eyes, each attempting to convey a long unspoken message of true feelings, real desires, and the pain of years of trying to conceal what they actually feel, in fear of rejection. Emotions poured with the gaze they shared, and neither was too embarrassed to hide it any longer—there was no need to. Not anymore.

Neji stood up, but kept his eyes on her. Now looming almost a foot over her, he retrieved one of his hands in favor of tilting her chin then cupping her cheeks as though to keep her stare firmly on his and his alone. The littlest of frown creased Neji's otherwise relax feature, as he wordlessly claimed dominance over their situation. Unable to fend off the charisma he was exuding, Tenten quietly submitted to him.

And then—it was _the_ moment.

They slowly leaned forward and instinctively tilted their heads. Their eyes fluttered close and all that waited was for their lips to meet. It was a matter of a few millimeters now. Their breaths fanned across each other's faces, eliciting a generous blush from both parties. Their hands snaked around one another as they hugged each other closer. This was it. Finally. They had waited years for this—too much that they had actually began to doubt if the moment should ever exist, if it was destined to happen. And here it presents itself in the queerest situations. Yet…no one minded.

BAM!

The door suddenly flew open. The teens jolted apart and glanced warily at the intruder, whose expression, despite being somewhat sheepish, did not appease them at all. With an air of haughtiness about him, Hiashi Hyuga crossed his arms over his chest and raised a mocking eyebrow at them. _He _had the gall to be pissed when _he _had ruined such a wonderful moment. Fabulous. "What the heck took you so long?" he demanded crossly.

Neji donned a glare, "Why did you keep count?" He retorted. He no longer cared if he was talking back to the clan head in such disgraceful manner. On his defense, the man before him did not even remember the position he beheld, and was no different than an ordinary 12-year-old. Neji felt he had the upper hand in this situation, and was intent on exercising his then-given rights of being the temporary leader. "And who are you to bother us anyway?"

For the briefest moments, Hiashi was taken aback, before he composed himself quickly, "_I _put you here in the first place, to do _something_! Not just sit there and gape at each other like fishes out of water! For goodness' sake, it's been two hours already. _What _the hell is wrong with you?" he screeched furiously. The shrill, un-Hiashi-like voice shook Tenten out of her stupor. With the thick blush simmering still, she forced a glare at the older man, and did her best to avoid catching Neji's.

_She _was obviously embarrassed. Being caught like that, a deer in a headlights, the scarlet coating of her face wasn't entirely because of the intimacy she previously shared with the love of her life, but it was getting caught sharing it in the first place that unnerved her. She wanted desperately to crawl in some pit and lament her fate, never to see a ray of sunlight in her existence ever again. She could feel the smallest tremors on the floor from all the padding going around in the colossal mansion, and then, at that moment, she wondered if perhaps the floor was only getting ready to swallow her whole and digest her in the Earth's bowels. Oh, she would love that.

"Hiashi-sama, please let it slide," she normally did not affix an honorific when the man wasn't around, but his very presence at the moment rocked her to her core. Hiashi fixed her a soft glare before he closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Now, perhaps, Tenten knew where Neji got his peculiar habit in the first place.

"Fine," the man declared in finality, "But don't think this would be the last of it," he threw in quickly, "There _will _be more. I swear to my name as a Hyuga that I will get the two of you _laid_. Mark my words." He announced eloquently. He spun on his heel and stomped his way out of the door, effectively banging it behind him for emphasis. He padded his way towards his own quarters and sat at the edge of his bed. He cradled his head before he reached for aspirins on the bedside table and popped it in his mouth. "Kids these days" he huffed, suddenly resuming his older self. But just as the maturity of his years finally resurfaced, it was gone, replaced by the childhood he had long abandoned.

'I understand that this is a tad bit too late to ask,' the older Hiashi began, 'but why are you so hell-bent on matchmaking my nephew with that _kunoichi_?'

"Is it forbidden? I thought he wasn't from the main branch?" the kid perked up.

'No, it's not. Tenten is a good kid, but I don't think my nephew deserves someone like her. Or the other way around'

"So you're playing the role of the bad guy, huh?"

'I've never associated myself with the younger ones' affairs. But I _do _step in when needed be. I am a father and a guardian, after all. I have nothing against who they choose, but if it doesn't benefit them in any way, I will intervene if I have to.'

"What?"

'I mean, I don't see how these two will do each other good,' he sighed. Suddenly, a surge of firm determination coursed within Hiashi's body, surprising the older man greatly.

"I won't allow you to interfere," the younger Hiashi declared, "They are the best thing that's ever happened to one another, and I don't care if you don't see how they're a good match, because they _are_, and what they need is the right _shove_. Not your discouragement. If you wouldn't concur, then I will never surrender this body to you. I will grow old once again if I have to. But I will never _ever _let you tear those two apart, understand?"

Hiashi now remembered that from back then, between him and Hizashi, he had always been the feisty one.

* * *

The clan head was frolicking—_again_. He did not care if everyone stared at him oddly. He was exuberant. He had only one destination in mind. And as he reached the door by the end of the corridor, he was almost running. He rapped fervently on the oak, and nearly knocked it over in impatience, when he barely heard the soft padding of little feet from the other side. He contained himself.

The door cracked open and the child peeked cautiously from the inside. She did a double take upon realizing who was knocking. Quickly, she yanked her door open, "_Chichi-ue_!" Hanabi Hyuga exclaimed, stunned. Hiashi offered her an amiable grin, and motioned to enter. The girl complied, stepping aside and allowing the older man in.

Hanabi's room was typical for a girl her age. It held posters of her favorite artists, had her favorite stuffs lying around, and wasn't too girly but a little more tomboyish. Her queen-sized bed was situated at the far right a few feet away from her balcony. There, Hiashi decided to settle himself on. Hanabi, uneasy, reached for her recliner and sat primly. In the presence of a man of Hiashi's position, one had to know how to act properly. This has been instilled in Hanabi long ago—it was more of a force of habit than anything, actually.

"You're Hanabi, right?" The child nodded uneasily. She heard, of course, of what happened. She visited her father's room a few times after the accident. And her sister has related the incidents after he woke up. He saw it herself, too, when he pranced about giddily. When everything had finally sunk in for poor Hanabi, she found out she had been sitting on the balcony railing, dangling perilously and almost on the verge of falling—and she had been so for nearly three hours, deaf to the calls of their servants for her to get the fuck off where she was (one soul was brave enough to cuss at the princess—and to his luck, she did not hear).

"What is it that you need, Father?" she asked carefully.

"Don't be so stiff," Hiashi laughed and waved off her discomfort, "I know I may have been an ass of a father to you back then, but I can tell you I'm different now." He grinned amicably, "But that's beside the point, actually. I have something to ask you. I've heard you have an important… _video_, am I right?" Hanabi racked her mind quickly for what he spoke of, and when she seemed to stumble upon the answer, she looked incredulous. "Yes. I mean _that_," he smirked.

"B-But f-father…that is Neji-nii-san…" she reasoned. The smirk did not falter, and if anything grew wider and more arrogant; more cunning and secretive. Hanabi shuddered. She had always known and acknowledged the occasional sadistic fits she had, understanding herself to be quite evil, yet Hanabi had never thought she actually _inherited _her sadism, and thought, perhaps, if her _onee_-_san _was the same, and she shuddered, because she knew if sweet Hinata really _did _have sadism coursing through her veins, she'd be tenfold worse.

"Exactly," Hiashi said, simply. "I need that video. In fact, I need your cooperation on this. Do you understand me, Hanabi?"

Hanabi never enjoyed father-daughter bonding before, because Hiashi had never been the intimate one. But now, she thought, maybe, just _maybe _she was getting the affection she has always yearned for, albeit in the most peculiar of ways.

Hanabi didn't complain.

* * *

They were back once again the clearing that served as their sparring grounds. The sun was perched atop the clouds and glared mightily at anyone within its wake. When they arrived, the rest of their former team was waiting for them, entertaining themselves with a few good spars. Upon their arrival, Neji and Tenten eyed Lee and Gai oddly, as though questioning their purpose. The Green Beasts of Konoha offered them their trademark grin and posed before the duo. No one said a word about it.

"Why are _you _guys here?" Tenten asked as she pocketed her scrolls and placed them on the ground.

"Can we not visit our old friends anymore?" Gai smirked. The two ANBUs shared a look, before they shook their head as they always had when they were younger. Gai would rephrase his intentions smartly, and the previously disagreeing Neji and Tenten would be left somewhat confuse, and would give in eventually. Nothing has changed.

The truth of the matter was, Gai and Lee _did _miss hanging out with the other two, but they had more pressing issues to discuss about. As the foursome made themselves comfortable just as they always had, Gai decided to strike in for the kill, and stated their actual purpose. His honesty, however, was brutally rewarded with a painfully accurate chuck of a scroll towards him, and a deadly glare that could have killed anyone, before his two, former students stood up, dusted their pants, and headed to the opposite direction, mumbling about the loss of good training days, and how idiots _never seem to change_.

Lee looked worriedly at his mentor, before he allowed his gaze to trail after the retreating figures. He sighed and shook his head. Over the years, Rock Lee matured in both the physical and mental departments, though he sported the similar look he seemed to love regardless. He quietly patted his sensei on the back, wordlessly comforting the latter, whose eyes overflowed with comical rivers of tears.

No one told the powerful Hyuga Prodigy, ANBU Captain and the fierce Weapon Mistress, ANBU Vice, "_How far have you two gone? Will we be expecting a Hyuga heir soon_?" and lived to tell the tale of their response.

Gai was definitely fortunate enough to sustain a mere purpling bruise and the wits scared out of him.

* * *

**Yes! I've managed to whisk Hanabi into the fray! Now I'm starting to believe I really **_**am **_**developing the plot and not starting something new altogether, and I'm really proud of myself for that. –Nods proudly–**

**Side notes: while I'm positive most of you know what the word means, let me state it for those who don't. "**_**Chichi**_**-**_**ue**_**" means "father", only on the most revered of levels (and, I believe, it is even more formal than "**_**otou-sama**_**". It is rarely used, too, and often (at least, as-far-as-all-the-anime-I've-watched-are-concerned-often) it is only used by people from influential families, from the old times, or for the extremely formal ones. To name some are Death the Kidd from Soul Eater, Midnight from Fairy Tail, and Shimura Shinpachi from Gintama, who uses "ane-ue" to address his sister, Otae. **


	5. Into the Fray pt 1

**Here lies the Disclaimer. **

**Notes: A little heads-up for the die-hards out there: there won't be as much Neji-Ten interactions here as you have seen in the past chapters, because this will be the "turning point" (quote and unquote) in the story, wherein the plot will be solidified, the characters will all be mixed into the fray (which, mind you, is all Hiashi's fault and I've nothing to do with—**_**absolutely**_**), and their schemes will be laid out for you to see and follow along. The next few chapters are more on Hiashi and his being hell-bent on matchmaking the highest ranking ANBUs in Konoha—and just about how **_**hell-bent **_**he really is. :D **

* * *

Hanabi was searching.

She racked her drawers, tossed her things aside, and turned her room inside-out. She could feel the panic simmering already and her heart began to thump wilder in her chest. She could not find it. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as she scavenged her room for the offensive object, disregarding the heaps of discarded belongings pooling at her feet, and occupying almost the entire expanse of her room. Behind her, Hiashi sat on the bed still, with a virtual question mark hovering above his head. Why the fuss? "Why can't you just activate your _byakugan_?" he asked idly. Hanabi stiffened and craned her head towards him warily.

"But isn't it basic rule that the bloodline must not be activated within the mansion's premises, unless absolutely necessary?" she asked back, "You set the rules yourself, _chichi-ue_."

Hiashi donned a look of mock contemplation before he broke out into a grin, "I did? _Nah_. Impossible." he shrugged, "And wouldn't you consider _this _to be _absolutely necessary_, anyway, Hanabi?" he smirked lightheartedly, ebbing away some of the tension that tugged on Hanabi's heart. She offered a weak smile in return, nodded once in confirmation, and whispered a faint "_byakugan_", before veins protruded from her ivory skin, and her usually blank lavender orbs were highlighted with illogical round markings. She searched around briefly, ducked under her bed almost immediately, and retrieved the video camera she had desperately searched for. "By the way, who told you to hide it in a place you won't even remember?"

"It was necessary. If Neji-nii knew I was stalking him the other day—and he knows I have a camera by the way—he would definitely be mad. I figured since he and I are quite similar, I should hide things in places I would expect neither him nor I to be snooping around for." she said smartly. Hanabi flicked the device to life, gently pressed a few buttons here and there, before the screen glowed blue, and moments later, darkened as the scene played out before her. A sliver of a smile ghosted her lips as she walked over to her father, and played the video for him. Hiashi squealed.

He hopped on the bed after the video died out and jumped. He bellowed his battle cries of _love _like a banshee and could not contain himself. The camera slipped out of his grasp, saved only by the lightning reflexes of Hanabi. She cradled her device and held it away from Hiashi's peripheral vision. Once the mirth died down, Hiashi sprinted quickly outside of Hanabi's room and towards his. Left in a state of utter shock, Hanabi absently closed the door after her father, and stowed her camera away.

* * *

Hyuga Hiashi was an efficient man who kept tabs of anything under his command. Needless to say, he zealously monitored the entirety of the Hyuga Clan and was particularly meticulous when it involved his line of would-be successors, which, in a matter of a few glances at all the Hyuga names, was narrowed down to three—_Hyuga Hanabi, Hyuga Hinata, and Hyuga Neji_. In retrospect, Hinata's name was among the first to be scribbled off the fine print of heirs and heiresses that Hiashi kept, but over the years of which she religiously trained herself and strengthened her resolve, Hiashi found himself rewriting her name and seriously considering her for her birth right.

He grinned broadly as he thumbed through the file cabinet and retrieved a thick manila folder that bore _Hyuga Neji _on the cover. He leafed through the contents and smiled satisfactorily over the almost endless list of possible people to acquaint himself with. He took a pen paper from his desk and jotted down the basic information on those he had been interested with. As he finished, he neatly folded the paper and tucked it inside his garment's pockets. He stowed the files away and headed out.

With renewed determination, Hyuga Hiashi set out.

* * *

_Name: Rock Lee  
Age: 19  
Rank: _Jounin_  
Status: Active  
Present team: None  
Present team leader: None  
Former team: Team Gai (with Hyuga Neji and Tenten)  
Former team leader: Maito Gai (_Jounin, _active)_

Hiashi knocked on the only door painted otherwise in the mundane hallway. The oak was a vibrant hue of green, a stark contrast to the wooden brown the others were colored with, and even the peephole was within the same spectrum. Patiently waiting, Hiashi checked the paper one last time and nodded as he confirmed it. As the door cracked ajar, Lee peeked out in attempted furtiveness before he yanked open the door entirely and bowed in exaggerated courtesy, "Oh, Hyuga-sama, what could possibly have brought a man of your stature here in my humble abode?" he inquired passionately. Hiashi, for the briefest moment, was taken aback, before he regained his composure with newfound fervor.

"Oh, I like you!" Hiashi bellowed almost instantaneously, "Join me! Together, we shall vanquish the icy wall that wretchedly parts my miserable nephew, Neji and his dearly beloved, Tenten! Come! We shall set forth immediately, young lad, for the Spring of Youth must not be kept waiting any further!" he declared.

Lee's eyes sparkled, "Yes, oh, Hyuga-sama! I need not know of the consequences that had suddenly set ablaze your flames of youths, for it is only your passion that matters! I shall lend you my one hundred percent support, and together, we shall allow the Spring of Youth to bloom amongst my two dear friends!" Lee quickly reached for his keys, locked the door behind him, and in a flurry of bright green and white, the two passionate men disappeared down the hall, oblivious to the frightened gazes of the other apartment residents.

* * *

_Name: Yamanaka Ino  
Age: 17  
Rank: _Jounin  
_Status_: _Active_  
_Present team: Team 10 _(_with Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru)  
Present team leader: Nara Shikamaru _(_ANBU, active_)_  
Former team: None  
Former team leader: Sarutobi Asuma (_Jounin, _retired)_

_Name: Haruno Sakura  
Age: 17  
Rank: _Jounin _(medic)  
Status: Active  
Present team: Team 7 (with Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai)  
Present team leader: none  
Former team: None  
Former team leader: Hatake Kakashi (ANBU, inactive)  
_

Lee rapped with so much passion on the wooden door that the residents yapped crossly for him to wait in return. Panting greatly from having crossed almost the entirety of Konoha, he and Hiashi leaned against the wall of the apartment for support, both attempting to catch their breaths. As the door was violently yanked open, the two men were each bestowed furious glowering jade orbs before they softened and almost instantly widened in utter surprise, "H-Hyuuga-sama!" Sakura shrieked. Ino's footsteps padded rapidly from behind, before her head bobbed from behind the pink-haired girl's shoulder blade.

"So it really is true," Ino whispered, eliciting a shaky nod from Sakura. They motioned for their visitors to enter, both bowing in respect as the elder walked past them. Both men were asked to make themselves comfortable as Ino headed to the kitchen to serve them refreshments. Sakura excused herself briefly and disappeared in the hallway. Just as Ino came back with a glass of lemonade and a cup of Earl Gray, Sakura materialized dragging a flustered Hinata with her.

"_Outo-sama!_"Hinata cried. The trio sat as well and Ino courteously offered the drink to Hiashi, as she waved her hand for Lee to grab his. Nervous tension coated the atmosphere. Hiashi and Lee shared knowing glances before they reluctantly placed their drinks back down and cleared their throats. Hinata, having been used to these stuffy atmospheres, fluidly broke the ice, "What brings you here, Father?"

"Hinata, are your friends always this…err… _uptight_?" Hiashi leaned across the table in an attempt to whisper, but the low mumble did not go uncaught to the trained ears of the ninjas sitting around him. Sakura and Ino eyed each other, quite flabbergasted, before they turned their attention towards the uncomfortable heiress. Hinata shook her head at last.

"No, Father, it's just that…well…you weren't exactly this _cozy _with them before… umm… so to speak…" she added meekly. Hinata's nerves were on the brink of betrayal. Her old mannerisms were gradually resurfacing, and she fiercely fought them down. Stuttering was one thing already. She need not fidget with her fingers and toy with the hem of her shirt to emphasize the tremendous discomfort she felt.

Hiashi somewhat apprehensively glanced at the two _kunoichi_ before him. His seventy-something self registered the great power flowing within Sakura and Ino, but did not heed it too much attention, having been accustomed to _great power _all his life. His 12-year-old self, however, had not explored the world much and was mostly confined within the training halls of the Hyuga manor; where upon his only idea of "great power" was the chakra inside his father, his mentor, and his brother. He didn't know much. Therefore, he was impressed and frightened at the same time. "I… umm… I-I'm Hiashi…" he began timidly.

Ino and Sakura nearly toppled in surprise. Was this seriously the same person that made Hinata's life a living hell? They both found it hard to believe. Yet here was the living proof—the _very _proof, at that—that the unlikely accident indeed occurred on the unlikeliest person. They shared queasy glances, uncertain of how to respond. Sakura, trained to handle situations related to children (it comes with being a medic, after all), decided to approach this as she was taught (Hinata _did _tell them Hiashi was under the impression he was 12), "Hello, Hiashi…" she said, sounding almost unsure of herself. Ino whipped her incredulous gaze towards Sakura, but the latter simply shrugged it off.

"You're strong," Hiashi commented, "And pretty. You two are," he added with an abashed smile.

If he had actually looked the part, perhaps Ino and Sakura could have gushed as they would always have, but since Hiashi looked nothing _like _12, and was still in his actual, 70-plus body, they both shuddered in utter and unmasked disgust, feeling the little hairs on their body stand up attentively. They looked away. Their image of the respected and fearsome clan head was now forever ruined.

Lee took this moment to stir them towards their actual intent, "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, we actually need your help on something," he said.

_Other than inadvertently molesting us, what do you need us for?_

"What for?" they expertly disguised their little revulsion and professionally eyed the men calculatingly. Under their intense gaze, the latter two squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well you see," Hiashi breathed out, "I wanna get my nephew and the panda girl laid, but they're just too stubborn for their own good," he said frankly, "I don't even see what they're so embarrassed about. Don't they like each other? Because they obviously do. And aren't they supposed to be 19? What, their hormones fell off during one of their missions?—okay, I think _testosterones _would be more appropriate, but I don't think the female anatomy has those," he mused. Lee snickered beside him,

"Alas, my friends, the Flames of Youth must be kept ablaze at all costs!" he added. Hiashi turned to him and affectionately smiled,

"Oh, my youthful friend, your youth is indeed at its peak!"

"Hiashi-san!"

"Lee!"

"Hiashi-san!"

"Lee!"

THUMP.

Hinata gave in and fainted.

* * *

_Name: Nara Shikamaru  
Age: 18  
Rank: ANBU Squadron Chief  
Status: Active  
Present Team: Alpha (ANBU); Team 8 (regular)  
Present team leader: himself  
Former team: none  
Former team leader: Sarutobi Asuma (_Jounin_, retired)_

Nara Shikamaru loved the clouds.

They were calm and peaceful. They drifted effortlessly and aimlessly, wandering to wherever the wind wills them to. No one bothered them and they bothered no one in return. The silent submissiveness to the wind's ceaseless demands never failed to comfort the lad. Gazing absently towards the horizon appeased him greatly, and the pleasure he gets from relaxing was incomparable, albeit no one seems to understand just why.

As he lay motionlessly on the greenery by the hill of their training grounds, Shikamaru felt the fatigue of a three-day mission take its toll at last and he reached for his mask in his pocket and placed it over his eyes. The last thing anyone would bat their lash on was a sleeping, pineapple-haired ANBU. Or so Shikamaru thought.

A few moments later, he was jolted awake when someone kicked his sides rather violently. He stood up abruptly and reached for a kunai, his heart ramming violently on his rib cage. With frightening dexterity, he immediately activated his _jutsu_, immobilizing the opponent with his very shadow. Shikamaru pocketed a scroll, and readied himself for another battle.

"You jerk, the heck was that for?" the intruder shrieked. Knocked back to his senses, Shikamaru clicked his tongue as the invisible binds dissipated. Ino wobbled slightly from the tremor of his attack, but quickly regained her composure as she landed a kick on his shin. Shikamaru did not bother dodging and yawned tiredly instead.

"What's your problem, woman? Can't you see I was asleep?" he mumbled an incoherent _troublesome_, just as he ducked to avoid her fist. He maneuvered swiftly towards her and gripped her wrists, invisibly binding them once more. Ino flinched but rolled her eyes heavenward, "What's going on?" he groggily asked.

"I was calling you for, like, the millionth time, you douche. What if I was an enemy?" she challenged. Shikamaru eyed her pointedly.

"Ino, you were nearly crushed a while ago. I don't see your point," he suppressed a bubbling yawn and instead tapped her wrists to emphasize his point, "And see, your bound."

"I need your help, Shika—and could you please untie me now? I never knew you had a fetish for these things." She smirked coyly. Shikamaru growled, a little vexed, but complied nevertheless. Ino rubbed her wrists briefly as she went on, "You work for Neji and Tenten don't you?"

"I don't. I work _with _them."

"Whatever. You see, Shika, I really need your help on—"

"If it's about matchmaking them, your point is moot. Go bother someone else. I'm sleepy."

Ino harrumphed, but stood her ground. Never had she felt her resolve so strong as to get some people together than it is now. Her determination was set ablaze, and she was almost willing to go through extremes to achieve her goals. Ino did not want the sudden ardor to dissipate, simply because Shikamaru was rubbing off on her, "Please, Shika? Would it kill you to do as your girlfriend says? Every once in a while, at least," she said exasperatedly.

Shikamaru had sat down amidst her speech and was reaching for his mask once more when the subject had been brought up again. He glared at her. He was touchy when it came to their relationship, because if there was one thing Nara Shikamaru, the _genius_, felt unconfident about, it was his girlfriend, Yamanaka Ino. He wasn't very knowledgeable on the love department, so to speak, and had a queasy feeling that perhaps he wasn't good enough for her. Never would the brilliant captain of the second most powerful ANBU squadron admit it verbally, but he actually had little balls when it came to dating, that it even surprised him he had somewhat surmised the courage to ask her out.

He sat back up rigged, and Ino knew she hit the spot. Truth be told, she was aware of his little insecurity issue, and it wasn't as if she could blame him entirely. Shikamaru had never batted a lash on the female specie until he had admitted his feelings for her, so Ino figured he might still be rough around the edges on the subject of relationships. But she had a point to lobby here, and she was willing to use all her aces.

Shikamaru sighed. "Alright, what do you want me to do?" He looked away in sheer embarrassment, but the next thing he knew was that his back had made a painful collision with the muddy ground as Ino tackled him excitedly. Well. At least his uniform was black. And she was soft. Oh, so soft. He could get used to this.

* * *

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
Age: 17  
Rank: ANBU Squadron Chief  
Status: Active  
Present team: Beta (with Hyuga Hinata), Team 7 (with Haruno Sakuro, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai)  
Present team leader: himself; none  
Former team: none  
Former team leader: Hatake Kakashi (ANBU, inactive)  
_

Naruto was skirting along the sidewalks in his new skateboard. Having returned from an A-Class mission, he excitedly glided across the pavements, eager to reach the Ichiraku Ramen Shop for the much-needed meal. There were _no _ramen shops in the Mist, much to his chagrin, which he finds utterly insulting. Or, as Hinata had said, perhaps their location simply did not call for anything warm like ramen, because they were by the seaside where it's warm and sunny everyday anyway. Still. He sulked.

Upon reaching the stall, he skidded to a stop and tucked the board under his arm. He flopped down comfortably, propped the skateboard by his feet, ordered his usual, and slurped his ramen unceremoniously, ignoring the odd stares it elicited as he always had. Instead, Naruto indulged heartily on his favorite food and kept asking for more servings. No one fussed as they would have before, having been used to the boy's peculiar eating manners (or lack thereof). On his seventh bowl, he felt a familiar surge of chakra-induced bodies and spun on the swiveling seat, with a lopsided grin to boot. "Guys!" he called as he chugged down the food.

Ino and Shikamaru jogged over to the ninja. "Naruto!" Ino called giddily, "Just the man we were looking for. Welcome back, by the way. Are you finished here?" she motioned to the tower of empty bowls. Naruto swallowed the remaining ramen, fished for his wallet, and slapped the bill down the counter. He grinned childishly, commented on the scrumptiousness of it all, and will the old man do an eat-this-many-ramen-and-it's-for-free ever again? He sighed melodramatically when the man did not affirm, and Naruto quickly headed over to his friends, his skateboard intact once more.

"What's going on? Weren't you on a mission, Shikamaru?" he asked.

"I just got back. You?"

"Got back two days ago," he smirked, "So what's the deal?"

"We need your help with something, Naruto. I'll fill you in later. I promise. You think you're in?" Ino said. Perking up at the possible adventure it awaits—if, after all, he was right and they were assembling Konoha 12, then this was definitely something to look forward to—and nodded vigorously, "Great! Then would you mind if you pick Sasuke-kun up and come over to my place, at, say 20 minutes later?"

Naruto huffed but agreed regardless. They went their separate ways, and the blond grudgingly channeled his chakra to his feet, hopping across roof after roof as he headed towards the Uchiha. He often wished he could skate through these instead.

* * *

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
Age: 18  
Rank: ANBU  
Status: Active  
Present team: Alpha (with Nara Shikamaru), Team 7 (with Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai)  
Present team leader: Nara Shikamaru  
Former team: none  
Former team leader: Hatake Kakashi (ANBU, inactive)_

Naruto leaped off the last roof and hopped on the railing. He pocketed his keys and slid them onto the keyhole, as he prodded the door open as silently as he could as his footsteps inaudibly padded on the carpeted flooring. He had almost reached his room, when the sound of electric appliance rang in the hall. Naruto's blood turned cold, "I just _cleaned _that, you moron! Couldn't you at least take your shoes off?" a stoic voice berated. Naruto craned his neck and stuck his tongue out,

"Then clean it again, you prick!" he said. A shoe came colliding with his head moments later, and Naruto toppled over with the impact.

"You clean your own mess, bastard!" Uchiha Sasuke shrugged off his white apron and hung it by the kitchen's doorframe. He unplugged the vacuum cleaner and padded over to the storage room where he neatly stowed it away. He glared at Naruto vacantly afterwards, "You knew I was cleaning, didn't you?" he asked. Naruto shook his head and went inside their room, hauling his skateboard towards his bed. He slipped off his clothes and stood in his boxers. Sasuke entered afterwards. "The fuck, _dobe_? Put something on, at least!"

"What, you embarrassed of me now?"

"What did you say, you pervert?"

"You heard me, and—oh! I remembered something!" Naruto abruptly stepped back and rummaged through his closet, "Konoha 12's being assembled."

Sasuke's interest was piqued, "What for?"

"Ino said she'll tell me later. Kick ass mission, I bet!" He pumped his fist in the air, grabbed a few garments, and ran past Sasuke towards the bathroom. The latter glared as he sat down and eased his sore muscles. He _had _been cleaning for almost three hours now, after all. His train ears picked the sound of the shower running, and his body ached of one too. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to wait.

* * *

It took Naruto 20 minutes to shower.

That fucking _dobe_.

"Took you long enough, sissy," Sasuke hissed, slinging his towel over his shoulders. Naruto ignored him, and continued to dry his head. Just as the raven-head turned the shower knob and allowed the steamy water to cascade down his fatigued body, Naruto kicked the door open and bellowed,

"Oi, _teme_, we have to be at Ino's like… _right _now!"

"Bullshit, can't you see I'm bathing?" Sasuke had never been so thankful he bought that shower curtain a week ago.

"Now's not the time—c'mon! Let's go!" Naruto's fingers were so close on the curtain when a surge of Sasuke's chakra sent him toppling to the other side.

"Go away." He snapped menacingly.

"Fine. Be like that. But I suggest you follow suit. It's not a good idea to pass up something this big." Naruto harrumphed crossly, and headed outside at last. Foregoing his skateboard, he pocketed his keys and locked their apartment. With chakra-infused legs, he glided along the streets of Konoha, hopped on the rooftops once again, and headed towards the familiar apartment.

Stupid Sasuke and his stupid _personal bubble_ issues.

* * *

_Name: Inuzuka Kiba  
Age: 17  
Rank: _Jounin  
_Status: Active  
Present team: Team 8 (with Aburame Shino; former team member Hinata Hyuga)  
Present team leader: none  
Former team: none  
Former team leader: Yuhi Kurenai (_Jounin_, retired)_

When he smelled that awfully familiar scent, he thought it was quite odd, and decided that perhaps, something important was brewing about. Thus, he slipped off his training garb and, clad only in a gray wife beater and his baggy shorts, padded towards the door and slid it open, quite surprised despite the initial warning. Before him, his friend panted subtly, and posed. "Lee," the Inuzuka boy commented, "Why are you here?" he asked.

Lee grinned, in turn, "Kiba, my youthful friend, I need for you something important."

A slender brow raised in question. Lee never asked Kiba for favors, "What is it?"

"I'm afraid I could not disclose it to you here," Lee said, "But the Yamanaka residence is quite safe enough. Come with me, my youthful friend. Your assistance is direly needed,"

Kiba nodded in understanding, "One moment. Come in, by the way. Make yourself comfortable," Lee sat down, "Would you like anything to drink? My folks are out so I couldn't guarantee you anything edible… unless you like dog food? Let me just shower quickly, and—ah, do you need Shino by the way? Akamaru can fetch him for you. Boy!" he whistled, "Get over here." heavy footsteps reverberated, as the gigantic dog made itself known, "Go fetch Shino," Akamaru barked once in affirmation, before it leaped out through the door.

* * *

_Name: Aburame Shino  
Age: 17  
Rank: _Jounin  
_Present team: Team 8 (with Inuzuka Kiba)  
Present team leader: none  
Former team: none  
Former team leader: Yuhi Kurenai (_Jounin, _retired)_

Akamaru pawed the door, knocking in a sense. A flight of bugs opened it for him, and ushered the oversized creature inside. Contrary to popular belief, Shino did not live like the recluse he is. His house was not shrouded in misery, nor was it shrouded at all. Instead, the one-storey flat he rented near the borders of the town was painted in a calming hue of green, with windows left mostly open. The cobbled steps towards the door were surrounded by a well-kept garden, lined mostly with bushes and bonsais. The insides faired nicely as well, if not better. His living room was a pale shade of cream, and the couches were mostly white. A flat screen TV was situated in front of the coffee table.

"Akamaru, what brings you here?" Shino wondered as he stepped out of the kitchen. A red apron was wrapped around his torso as his bugs swarmed about. He held an empty frying pan as he eyed the dog inquisitively. Despite being indoors, he kept his glasses on. The dog whimpered in response. Instantly, Shino knew. Kiba needed him for something, and he needed it _now_. "I see. Wait a moment there, boy," He quickly finished his task and stowed the squeaky clean dishes away. He tugged off his apron, grabbed his keys and jackets, and led the way out of his home.

Slipping on his green jacket, Shino hopped on the dog and together, they rushed back to the Inuzuka residence.

* * *

_Name: Akamichi Chouji  
Age: 18  
Rank: _Jounin_  
Status: Active  
Present team: Team 10 (with Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru)  
Present team leader: Nara Shikamaru (ANBU, active)  
Former team: none  
Former team leader: Sarutobi Asuma (_Jounin_, retired) _

Shino met up with Kiba and Lee in front of the Inuzuka residences, and they set forth towards the last ninja in their list—Chouji. Heading towards the Akamichi residences, Lee gave them an overview of the mission, careful not to stir the incredulity of the two _shinobi _towards the validity of the "mission" itself—if it was one, to begin with. Instead, he phrased his intentions out ambiguously, leaking only a certain amount of information, until they reached their destination. Lee was thankful the Akamichi household was nearby.

"So you're saying that Neji and Tenten actually need _us _for something?" Kiba asked, dubious.

"They may be strong but they're not invincible. Our assistance here is very important."

"What is it, exactly?" Shino asked at last.

"As I've told you before, I could not fill you in at the moment. But I promise to, once we've reached Ino's place. Ah, Chouji-kun!" Lee called suddenly. Chouji stopped mid-way from his chip and curiously eyed the group. He shrugged shortly as he chugged down his "meal", walking over to his friends a little later, "Haven't seen you in a while,"

"'Sup man?" Kiba bumped his fists with him. Chouji grinned.

"Well, mission was a drag. What gives?"

"Apparently, Neji-san and Tenten-san need us for something… of utmost importance," Shino looked away.

"Other than getting the two of them together, what do they need us for?" Chouji mused, and Lee went the slightest bit rigged. He ushered the trio towards their actual destination, effectively stirring their conversation away from the two ANBUs and does Chouji still have more of those deliciously youthful chips.

When they arrived at last at Ino and Sakura's apartment, the entire Rooky 9 had been roused up (Sai excluded, being away on a mission), and were sitting patiently, albeit cramped, in the small but fashionably nice living room. The group announced their arrival, and Ino stepped out of the dining room. "Great. Glad to know we're all here," she chirped, "But before I brief you with anything, I think it's important we all know who the core member in all this is." She winked at Hinata who stood up and disappeared in the hallway.

Moments later, the entire Rookie 9 gaped.

* * *

**Part one is done!**

**To those who might find Hiashi's background to be queer, allow me to tell you that as a fan-fiction writer, I am exercising my freedom on twisting plots here and there. Besides—if Neji and Sasuke—the **_**ice cubes**_**—were adorable growing up (until the emo drama comes along), wouldn't it be possible that perhaps, Hiashi was so, too, until the clan drama was shoved on his little shoulders? That's what I think, at least.**

**Okay. So I lied. There were **_**no **_**Neji-Ten interactions here, nor were they here anyway. But they'll be back. Of course they would. But you guys just wait. And review.**

**Ciao! **


	6. Into the Fray pt 2

**Disclaimer.**

**Note: Arguments, arguments, arguments. This chapter will mostly be about how you rope the greatest and most powerful ninjas into the single most ridiculous scheme... and get away with it. With style! **

* * *

Their trained eyes had, perhaps, betrayed them. At that moment, they must have been placed under a very powerful illusion that deceived even their unparalleled senses. None of them knew exactly how to react, or if they were entitled to a reaction at all. So instead, they sat silently in perpetual surprise, though for how long was the question at the moment. Not a single word had been uttered thereafter, and no one seemed capable enough to do so.

The more _settled _ones were far more fluid as they cut through the tension. Sakura offered them all an apologetic smile, and attempted to put the situation as simple as possible. It was a moot point, but Sakura deserved credit for trying, "Hiashi-sama… had an accident," she began uneasily. The ninjas shifted awkwardly, but nodded in affirmation, "He had something like amnesia. It's nothing so grave. He remembers people here and there. But he thinks he's 12." She said. Shikamaru was shook out of his reverie first.

"And how do we come into this?" he coughed uncomfortably. Sasuke got back to his senses shortly afterwards, then Shino, Chouji, Kiba, and Naruto.

"That's easy." Ino supplied, "Hiashi-sama wants grandchildren and is quite passionate about it, too. Unfortunately, the very first ones he landed his eyes on were… well… you get the picture, don't you?"

"I totally told you we were going to be matchmakers." Chouji smirked satisfactorily.

"This is pointless," Sasuke stood up and rudely padded towards the door.

"Contrary," Ino quickly cut in, "This is good news actually. When you think about it, we all get something out of it too." Sasuke turned to her slightly, his brow raised in a silent challenge. Ino took him up for it, "I'm not saying this ropes us into anything monetarily rewarding at all, though if I might say, the very prospect is quite tempting," she averted her gaze towards the silent Hinata, who pacified her father moments ago and lulled the man to sleep in the other room, "But what I'm saying is this is more out of an act of generosity from us; of good will and all that. Plus, Neji and Tenten are presently the ace assets of this village, and we need them."

"Get on with your point already," Shikamaru yawned.

"My point is this: if we got the two of them together, we would be remotely assured the next generation of Konoha ninjas are in good hands."

"How sure are you they'll marry, anyway?" Kiba asked abruptly.

"Kiba, the guy practically did that already," Sakura decided to join in, "They've been tied to each other's sides for, like, half their lives. If Neji marries anyone else, I'll personally man haul him."

"_That_ or you just really want to touch him," Ino teased.

"That's beside the point, _pig_," Sakura clicked her tongue. "Not like _you _didn't. But that aside, don't you see how getting them past their nerves is actually a good thing?"

"I don't make it a habit to pry into someone's life." Shino mumbled. Kiba and Naruto nodded.

"Would it kill you to?" Sakura asked.

"We're talking about our _boss_, Sakura-chan. You seriously have to be suffering some severe brain damage to even think about messing with them." Naruto said pointedly.

"Shika, I thought you said you work _with _them?" Ino asked accusingly.

Shikamaru simply shrugged, "Well, I refuse to be under anyone, really."

"That's not the point, you guys! Can't you just think about doing them a favor for once? Remember how many times they've whisked your asses away from danger—and how they _still_ do." Sakura would not concede. No. If the boys would not back down on this, she certainly would not pass up on a good fight with them, "Look. Even _Lee _got himself a girl. Doesn't it grate on your nerves that Neji and Tenten are still _not _together? Heaven forbid, that ought to be a crime." Lee deemed it best to let that comment slide.

"We aren't remotely interested in Hyuga's love life, Sakura, or lack thereof. And if you couldn't think of any other reason for us to stay other than _paying favors_, I'm out of here—even if the Hyuga clan's head himself grovel at my feet." Sasuke sniped waspishly. "Though I'd like to see him do so, of course," he smirked.

_Oh? You didn't honestly think we were under the impression the lot of you would have agreed so easily, did you?_ Sakura grinned coyly. "_Sasuke_," she whined, "You know, right? You know how I've always kept it to myself out of respect and really, because I love you too, and you know that, but sometimes, you really should watch out for what you disclose." Sasuke's eyes narrowed threateningly, "Please? Help me out on this one, and the secret stays with me." Something in her eyes twinkled. A peculiar sensation bubbled within the lad's chest, and he was positive it was unpleasant. Sasuke clicked his tongue disdainfully. Of course. She had to bring _that_ up.

"No shit, man? You're letting her have her way with you?" Naruto asked incredulously. Sasuke glared.

"Fuck off;" he growled lowly, "You had better keep that to yourself, Sakura." The girl squealed delightfully and hopped towards him. She threw her hands around him and chastely planted her lips on his cheek. "And I _better _get more than that in return," he added in an almost inaudible whisper. A generous amount of blood coated Sakura's cheeks red. He smirked as she unwound her arms.

Naruto looked affronted, "Our defenses are flagging! Man your positions! Never give up, men!" He bellowed, "Quickly. Let us strengthen our fronts and—_oww_! The hell was that for?" he nursed the sore spot on his cranium and scooted away from Kiba, Chouji and Lee. Sakura's fist had collided with his head painfully, and she shot him an irate scowl. Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"I... I really need your help on this, guys…" Hinata spoke up quietly. Their heads whipped towards her and their ears were trained on her soft words. "My father… has never been this close to us… and I know it doesn't matter to you but… I promise I can make it worth your while. Just tell me what you need… in return… and I-I…" she sighed gently. "Just… _please_?" she said. The glint on his eyes hinted that Naruto was guilty for putting up such ridiculous acts of protests in the first place. He stood up and crossed over towards Hinata and gingerly wrapped his arms around her affectionately. A warm smile tugged on Ino and Sakura's lips upon the display. Who knew, huh?

"I'm sorry, Hina-chan. I'll help you out; you don't have to worry about it." A beautiful smile graced Hinata's features, eliciting a faint blush from the lad. He turned his torso towards his "men", still cradling the lass in his arms, "Alright troops! You heard the captain; fall out, I say. Abandon ship!" Lee stood on his toes and saluted. Kiba merely eyed him blankly. Chouji munched. Shino sulked—so this was only how far their brotherhood could take them. Bonds. They were such feeble complexities, so inexorably breakable.

"Thank you, guys. Thank you so much," sincerity colored Hinata's words.

"So what's the deal?" Kiba shrugged nonchalantly. He was never into the drama, anyway.

"It's fairly simple, actually," Ino tapped a finger against her chin, "No _jutsu_, no chakra, just simple dedication; and of course, patience. How Forehead managed to melt the ice cube that is Sasuke-kun is beyond me, but that's among the key factors here. Neji isn't very much different from Sasuke-kun;"—this earned a grunt from said Uchiha—"So if we could grasp the basics, then everything else would follow suit."

"Let's call this Operation Meltdown!" Naruto cheered. The "crew" pumped their fists in agreement. No one said otherwise. It has been decided.

* * *

The leaves danced in a silent melody, audible only to the Earth. The wind whispered a lullaby, and the clouds drifted in a sleepy haze. The sun shied away, partly. The greenery was in its best shape yet, trimmed by the meticulous hands of Mother Nature herself. Snippets of light danced through the tree's openings; it's lush leaves serving as a roof shielding those underneath from the glare of the sun. The clearing made a wonderful stage. All it awaited were its actors.

They arrived in time; punctual as always. They set their props aside and readied themselves. Three… two… one… action! They've both done their part. They went by the script perfectly and flawlessly. Hours later, the curtain bade its call, and the actors bowed at last. They rested beneath the largest tree, gathering their things and nursing their wounds immediately. Firm silence stretched for the longest time, until the words had needed to flow, "I'm scared," she proclaimed suddenly. He eyed her strangely, for it was the most peculiar statement indeed. She let on, "I'm scared that they're plotting something on matters I'd rather keep to myself; I'm scared that everything I've worked hard for, staked too much on would disappear in a blink of an eye. I'm… afraid…" she declared apprehensively. He said nothing, and they basked in the silence once again.

"Don't be…" he said.

"Why?"

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Life is a gamble, and playing safe would get you nowhere. Such is the way of the _shinobi_. It's a lifestyle, not a job."

A small, forlorn smile graced her lips, "You don't understand,"

"You think I don't." He declared resolutely.

Confusion dawned upon her. "I…what…?"

He turned to her, "Tenten, there's more to what I let out, and you know it. But perhaps it's not yet the time for you to. I promise you it will soon be, don't worry." He assured ambiguously, heaving his belongings and heading away. Had it been that long? The sun had retreated towards the horizon once again. Perhaps, it, too, took too much of a beating already, and wished to tend to its wounds. Had it been the same for the universe, perhaps? Everyone and everything had been scarred and destroyed at some point, caved in to recover, and came out much strengthened. But would she… if she said it all… the repercussions were far too grave to dwell upon. No. What she had was enough. She would not risk losing everything by biting more than what she could chew.

She had to be satisfied but… nothing was satisfactory about this. It was too dull—platonic, even. It was almost impossible. But such was her fate, and she detested the gods for this. Kami. What had ever she done for the gods of dating to despise her so? She quickly gathered her things and trailed after him. Fatigue tolled upon her form, but she ignored it, quite used to it already. "Neji…if…the time _did_ come…will I…will I…oh. Never mind. Hey, is that Kiba? What's he doing here?" the female hurriedly jogged over to the boy, effectively dropping the subject. Kiba waved over to them in acknowledgement, "Hey, what gives?" she shared a high-five, one exclusive only for them, and smirked.

"What, I can't wait for you anymore?" he teased. She rolled her orbs childishly, as she slung an arm over the younger boy's shoulders. He tensed, albeit the subtlest, that if she had noticed, it was not of any importance at all, "Took you long enough though. Gets me curious about the wonders that could happen in the woods," he wiggled his brow suggestively, and Tenten rammed her bag against him. He yelped in pain, but did not squirm out of her hold.

Neji eyed the exchange wordlessly. A myriad of thoughts crossed his mind, yet he knew nothing should be voiced out. _Since when had these two been so close? _

"Oh shut up. You should know about it. You're the animal, after all."

"I'd prefer, _closest_ to being one, but not entirely."

"Sure. Sure. Not that it makes too much of a difference, really. Ah. Would you like to grab a bite? I'm starved. My treat."

"I'm going to be gallant enough to refuse your treat, but otherwise, I'm free for a date." He shrugged.

"Great! Ichiraku's then?"

"If I told you it's my treat, would we finally eat somewhere _else_?"

"What? It's our rendezvous point! How could you not _want _to eat there?" she feigned affront. He clicked his tongue and held back a grin. "Look, you know you want to." She poked his cheek with her index finger, and he pried it away immediately, attempting to conceal the thick blush fanning his face. He growled jestingly.

"This is the last time I'm conceding. I'm dragging you over to some place decent the next time we go out."

"Sure you are!" the female cheered gleefully as she ducked under the strips of cloth (or was it tarpaulin?) and grabbed a seat, reserving two on either side. Wordlessly, Neji took her right, and Kiba sat on her left. They gave their orders, and waited until the ramen had been served. Tenten and Kiba engaged in excited chitchats as Neji came to terms with himself. A voice persistently rang in his head—the same voice that was in his dream. It told him of notions so absurd it could not be expected of the Hyuga prodigy, under whatever circumstances. Yet it continued on, unwavering, as though never being discouraged or dismissed by the lad. An internal war has sparked within him—literally. Neji bit back a groan. He wordlessly diverted his glower to the closest inanimate object—his chopsticks. "Neji, why are you sulking?"

"I'm not _sulking_, Tenten; that is unbecoming." He scoffed.

"Suit yourself, but I still think you're sulking," she whispered towards Kiba in general, but the ANBU heard her nevertheless. Their orders arrived and Neji, disregarding his partner's comments, indulged on the meal. He was hungry. Yet he maintained the air of nobility he always had no matter what he did. They, however, were far less noble, and were just intent on eating actually. Kiba slurped the noodles loudly, and while Tenten was far more silent, she had lines of the soup dripping from the sides of her lips. Neji felt a brow twitch; a peculiar mannerism—or more accurately, _reaction_—he has when something irks him terribly. He sighed. "I told you, you were sulking," Tenten smirked.

"No, but your eating habits are something for you to sulk about." He told her. She stuck her tongue out as they ordered another one. Soon the bowls piled and towered over them. Neji had decided on the eighth bowl that eating more was improper, and willed the hunger away, whereas Kiba and Tenten didn't really care until they've had their fill on the twelfth and tenth bowl respectively. They sighed simultaneously, eyed each other, and laughed. Neji growled lowly. _What is wrong with me? _

'You're jealous.' His subconscious supplied. The lad felt even more vexed. He fished for his wallet, paid the meal, and headed out, "Tenten, I've paid for it. I'm heading out first," he said. She looked the slightest bit perturbed, knowing him well enough when something was wrong, but the look he gave her told her not to pry into his business. She nodded uneasily, before she resumed her conversation with Kiba.

* * *

The bloodlines that were bestowed upon Konoha were amongst the best. They literally served as a watcheye for imminent jeopardy, and have watched over the village for the longest time. The clans that beheld the said bloodlines were respected, and held a status unlike any other. However, as one had been destroyed, the remaining clan had been revered so much and protected, to avoid the same fate from ensuing once more. Thus is the Hyuga clan, and why they are so important for the Village of the Hidden Leaf. For decades, their _byakugan _has always served as the frontline guards. Stealth was the key factor.

However, as the _byakugan _requires tremendous power to unleash its full potential, a great deal of the user's chakra is exposed. It is therefore vital that all Hyuga clan members master the art of concealing their chakra, before they are taught anything else. "I told him not to overdo it!" Hiashi Hyuga hissed as he gripped the binoculars tighter. The rest of the _Operation: Meltdown _squadron huddled closer, most holding their own telescopes, some settled with their bloodlines, others not willing to involve themselves at all. Crouching stealthily behind thick lines of bushes, Rookie 9, spearheaded by the Hyuga clan head, all intently watched as the scene unfolded before them. "Damn it!" he hopped away from the foliage and stretched his sore muscles. "Why is _she _allowed to use the _byakugan _and I'm not?" he whined, pointing a finger at his daughter. Hinata sighed.

"Well _she _can conceal her chakra perfectly and you can't" Sakura clicked her tongue. Hiashi huffed.

"I actually think it went well," Ino chuckled. Sakura and Hinata nodded in agreement. Moments later, Kiba and Tenten bade farewell, and the former strolled casually to meet up with the team. He grinned at them.

"Well, how did I do?"

"Not bad for a first-timer!" Chouji chuckled and bumped fists with the lad.

"Awful! Did you really have to overdo it?" Hiashi griped. "The guy was practically exuding bloody murder!"

"I thought that's exactly the point of this?" Kiba clicked his tongue. The group headed back to the Hyuga Manor—their headquarters for the time being—and discussed their plans in (ridiculous) codes as they went on.

"I think it's a good thing that Pearly is looking like a crab. It's actually some progress." Naruto placed his arms behind his head, using it as a cushion as they walked on. _I think it's a good thing that Neji is being crabby. It's actually some progress._

"Panda's likes the leaves too much." Ino sighed; _Tenten's too distracted to see_.

"If Pearly got out of his shell, this wouldn't be a problem." Sakura added. _If Neji would make the first move, this wouldn't be a problem_.

"Poor Panda!" Naruto and Lee whined.

"This is honestly stupid." Sasuke mumbled, distancing himself from the group. As he looked over them, he felt a familiar tug on his chest, and a sliver of a genuine smile graced his lips. Maybe, just maybe, this matchmaking ordeal wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Meh. Cheesy Sasuke is lame and cheesy, and not to mention, excessively OOC, but you know he's not entirely incapable of being one. I'm finally done with this, and it's just the beginning of my well-deserved Christmas vacation. Ah. It feels good to go on a vacation with no school works riding on your back.**


	7. Initiative

**Here lies the Disclaimer.**

**Supposedly.**

**After a ghastly yet very brief battle with a writer's block, I've decided to make the rest of this story as a go, generally just sticking to whatever plot I've decided on. Pardon the randomness of events. **

**Oh! And this chapter elaborates the first events that happened in the prologue. Don't be surprised if they didn't appear at first, okie?**

* * *

The tall walls decked in the fanciest wallpapers and embellished with the rarest artworks loomed over the members of _Operation: Meltdown_, shorthanded to _Meltdown_ for convenience. They sat in a circle underneath the most lavish chandelier they have ever seen, the light dancing softly above them and casting short shadows on their figures. A lone sheet of long bond paper lay motionless on the coffee table they've gathered around. Beside it, an expensive pen lay in waiting.

Sakura motioned to pick the pen but decided otherwise. Instead, she pocketed one of her own—a cheap one, courtesy of the hospital she was assigned in—and reached for the paper. She neatly scribbled _Operation: Meltdown _on the upper right corner. Tapping the opposite tip against the tabletop, Sakura ran her eyes around the room, taking in the elaborate details of it, before she eyed her teammates one by one, "So…"

"Stop that," an authoritative voice barked suddenly. Sakura ceased her actions. Her jaded eyes worryingly traced the source, wary that it was perhaps another Hyuga elder, but was taken aback when her gaze landed on Hiashi. He sat upright and held a distinctive air of nobility that only Hinata exuded presently. She gulped, "That's highly reprehensible, especially from that of a lady. Use the pen laid out in front you." She quickly retrieved the expensive object and pocketed her own away, "Very well. The lot of you: sit properly. While you are in someone's dwelling, it is only appropriate that you conduct yourselves accordingly." Immediately, the teens shuffled for a more fitting position, unsure of the sudden twist of events.

Had Hiashi regained his memory? A fraction of them refused to believe it. If he had indeed, they would have been kicked out instantly. Despite this, the fact that his chakra level dropped remarkably was a telltale sign that he might have remembered everything now. They pensively waited for what was to happen next. "Alright, proceed." He said. They exchanged worried glances, "Did you not here me? What are you hesitating for?"

"Father?" a voice reverberated from the opposite end of the room, and soft footsteps padded against the marble floor. Moments later, the lone figure of Hanabi Hyuga stepped closer into the pool of light. A mask of aloofness quickly hid her previous confusion and erased any signs of whatever uncertainty she must have been feeling. With a green laptop tucked under one arm, she coldly and skeptically eyed the ninjas before her, as she presented a gray device to the older man. He gracefully stood up and walked over to her, retrieving the object. "I've finished making copies for backup."

Hiashi flicked the video camera to life and instantly, the serene haze that seemed to cloud his eyes disappeared. Glittering with excitement, an exuberant grin tugged on his lips again and the tension that previously surrounded him dissipated, "Thank you!" He squealed, jumping back to his position quickly. He shuffled to make space for the newcomer and he patted the vacancy beside him, "Come over, quick!" He said excitedly. Walking uneasily, Hanabi sat down between her sister and her father. She placed the laptop on the table and summoned a program. She opened a file and the video rolled out before them. The other teenagers huddled closer to watch.

"The sounds' a little choppy, but it's quite enough." She warned.

* * *

_There was only blackness at first. But the camera had adjusted eventually. As the holder shifted for a better angle, the screen wobbled a little, just as it focused on one lone figure walking underneath the striking moonlight across the cobbled path of the streets of Konoha. Occasionally, the snippets of the lamppost' lights would dance over its form and cast almost eerie shadows, before it would disappear slightly under the light of the moon. Only the chirping of the crickets could be heard._

_As it neared the camera, the seemingly huge figure revealed itself to be two teenagers of no older than 19. Upon closer inspection, they turned out to be the young captain of the ANBU squad, and his vice captain heaved carefully on his back. She was fast asleep, her face buried on the crook of his nape, using his soft tresses as her pillow. A peaceful if not contented look settled on his face. He would crane his neck towards her occasionally as though to check upon her, before he would avert his gaze towards the road once more._

_He reached her house and he swiftly balanced her with one hand as his other fished for something in her pockets. It was her keys. Opening the door, he led them inside. Instantly, the entire room was bathed in soft white light as he must've flicked the switch open. _

The camera shook once more as Hanabi hopped off the branch and stealthily hid herself behind the foliages beneath the living room's window. She zoomed the camera over her subjects once again.

_Neji laid her down on the couch and walked over to the kitchen. He returned a while later, but hesitated as he loomed over her form. While his face remained impassive, his form appeared to be rather rigged. After some contemplation, he lowered himself before her and lifted her bridal style. He then walked over to the staircase. _

Once again, the screen became shaky as Hanabi resumed her previous position. Angling the camera, her location turned out to be directly by the window of Tenten's room.

_The door opened and in came Neji with the unconscious Tenten in his arms. He walked over to her bed and gently tucked her in. His fingers gingerly brushed the ribbons that kept her hair in buns and wondered if she, perhaps, slept with them on. Vain with his own hair, he understood that keeping them in such would damage them, and so he tugged on the ribbons and ran his fingers through her thick brown locks. He twirled tufts of them occasionally, before he abruptly pulled his hands away, and diffidently stood before her. He seemed to gaze softly at her before he flicked his eyes over to the camera's direction briefly, before he turned and left. _

The screen died.

* * *

"I never knew he had it in him," Kiba whistled in amazement as Hanabi snapped her laptop close. "Guess this was a lot easier than we thought."

"That was so sweet!" Ino and Sakura gushed as they clapped their hands together.

"How did you even get that on tape?" Shikamaru wondered incredulously. Hanabi offered him a sly smirk.

"Of course you'd ask," She began haughtily, "That bastard Neji-nii beat me at sparring and rubbed it on my face. I thought I should get back on him somehow." She clicked her tongue in vexation, "I figured the only way I could hold an upper hand on him was if I blackmail him, but even that wasn't easy. It took me days to figure something out, and a couple more days of testing waters. It was mere coincidence that I fell asleep on that branch with my camera, and woke up a few moments before I saw them walk by." She explained.

"That's wonderful, Hanabi-chan," Hinata smiled sweetly at her sister, who, in turn, looked away in embarrassment.

"So what do we do with this?" Hiashi asked. The rest of them eyed him skeptically and comically.

"You mean you don't even _know_?" Naruto whined.

"Then how did you even know I had such tape, father?"

"Umm… intuition?" Hiashi shrugged uneasily

"That's a lie!" The gang, sans Sasuke and Shikamaru, snapped.

"Then how do you suppose I know it?"

"The hell should we know!"

"I'm innocent, I swear—"

"What's going on here?" The deep timbre of Hyuga Neji's baritone rang in the room, and an icy tension caked the atmosphere. The Meltdown squadron queasily turned their attention to the newcomer and quickly struggled to cough out an excuse. The ANBU captain walked over to the group. Hanabi snatched her laptop quickly and suspiciously, "If I was in no way involved with whatever… conspiracy you are plotting, Hanabi-sama shouldn't have acted the way she did. I repeat: what's going on here?" he emphasized his words coldly.

"Don't be such an ass, Neji!" a feminine voice chirped from the doorway once again, and Tenten entered with bounces in her steps. She slung an arm over Neji's shoulder—an act that fan-girls would die for—as she grinned amiably at her friends, "Guys! It's rare to see you together. What gives? Can I join?" she giddily asked. Exchanging quick but uneasy looks, the Meltdown operatives silently decided that the ladies would have to handle this. Ino softly growled.

"I'm afraid you can't, Ten-chan."

A look of dejection swept Tenten's features, and the subtle yet menacing glance Neji sent her direction told Ino she had better quickly amend this situation. "Oh? Why not?"

"It's… umm… childish…?" The blonde supplied uneasily.

"Tenten, let's go. This is not what we came here for." Neji said simply, spinning on his heel as he led the way towards the family arsenal. Tenten followed closely, but before she disappeared into the hallway, she flittered quickly back to her friends and donned a threatening look.

"If you are plotting something, it had _better _work," was what she said before she hastily caught up to her teammate.

_Operation: Meltdown_ operatives smirked. Oh yes.

* * *

Tenten had been to the Hyuga arsenal for so many times that she knew the layout by heart, and knew which weapon went where. Immediately as Neji hefted the bolts, she dashed inside and ran over to her favorite shelves of kunais. The Hyuga arsenal housed the best kinds of kunais, most of which were the remaining ones of her kinds. Not once had she dared touch them, as they exclusively responded to certain people only. Instead, she satisfied herself as she always had by gazing longingly at them like a child wishfully eyeing a toy she yearned for Christmas. She sighed contentedly as her chocolate orbs traced the lavish arcs of the weapon.

"Take it," a deep voice whispered behind her. Tensing the slightest, she smiled wistfully and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I fixed it for you," Neji continued. He stood behind her so closely. His chest made soft contact with her back. Heat exploded from where their clothes touched. Their minds raced with almost incoherent thoughts, yet none of them understood just why. Neji had never been one for intimacy, and while Tenten had often been casual about initiating "contact", she had never been so brash enough to try anything remotely "romantic" at all. This was new. And the fact that it was Neji instigating this was taking her senses to overdrive.

Tenten uneasily reached for the glass container and slid it aside. She cautiously fingered the crevices of the closest kunai, and the electricity that ought to jolt any intruder away was gone. Instead, the cold metal felt wonderful against her trembling digits, and it felt right to be beneath them, to be by her command, by her disposal. Reluctantly albeit excitedly, she slowly pulled it out of its shaft and brought it closer to her face for examination. Neji had not moved an inch behind her. Her heart raced wildly against her ribcage and she wondered, perhaps, if this was because of the excitement of holding one of the most priced weapons of her time, or for the boy standing so close, so awfully close, behind her.

"How…" she whispered uneasily. Her eyes traced every elaborate pattern, every lavish cleft, and every swift curve of the weapon. The hilt was carved out of silver, with a subtle figure of a dragon encircling it. The blade glinted brilliantly under the fluorescent lighting. Absently, Tenten pricked her index finger, and blood oozed immediately from the gash. Despite the age, the weapon was still sharp. She smiled, but was immediately struck with the horror of her actions. She whipped a clean, linen cloth out of her back pocket and wiped the smear on the dagger. Neji held her hands firmly, and removed the cloth from her.

"You deserve to at least be able to hold it, Tenten," he said as he reached for her wounded fingers and wiped _it _with the fabric. They both stiffened with the action. Neji's mind was blank. He was acting purely on instinct now. He had been so since he suggested they visited the arsenals on the rare occasions he did not feel like training, or allowed Tenten to have her way with him. At first he deduced that a good distance should be between them, should something stupid occur to him out of the blue. Ever since his subconscious had wormed its way to his _conscious _mind, he found himself thinking if not _doing _things which are utterly uncalled for especially from the Hyuga prodigy—but his subconscious, that little bastard, would always reiterate that "it was not _uncalled for_, it was _romantic_."

Thus was his current predicament—or situation, actually.

Originally, he merely wanted to show the gift he belatedly got for her 19th birthday. He had readied for far too long and had been, in fact, though he will never admit it aloud, eager to hand it to her. But days before the 9th of March, he was summoned for an S-rank mission, and returned only after a few weeks. Upon his arrival, she had been assigned an A-rank one along with some _jounin_s and was not to return until a few months time. It had been nearly four months after her birthday did the two of them finally got together. By this time, however, the gift was entirely but a distant memory.

A few days back, Neji decided to restock his scrolls and paid the arsenal the rare visits he did. When he passed by the kunai section, the magnificent glint of one of the most beautiful yet underrated weapon in the armory caught his eye. The memories of the gift nearly socked him over, and he quickly concocted a plan to give it to her.

That had been before _the_ dream.

Now, being near her sparked a sense of awkwardness within him. Even now. He continued to wipe away the remaining traces of crimson liquid, until only a thin line of red remained of her small gash. Even so, he did not cease his actions and persisted on with the unwarranted (thought not _unwanted_) nursing. Her fingers were calloused from years of wielding weapons but her hand was still soft, especially beneath his firm ones. He did not stop until only a pink streak marked her gash. Only then did realization hit him at last. As he began to pull away, she clasped his fingers in her own, and smiled softly at him. A lump gathered in his throat, and he almost painfully gulped it down. This sensation was nothing new, but it had never struck him as hard as it had now. He wasn't stupid, neither was he dense. He simply did not let out much. He, of course, was aware of the subtle changes in them, and had acknowledged that _feelings_ weren't anything stagnant, and were among the ones that varied often. What's more, he was aware of the more-than-innocent feelings he had been harboring for certain people for some time now.

He just never knew how to express it.

He met Tenten when they were seven—ah, she was eight at that time. She was the quietest one of the females, because she had no friends, neither did the idea to make some seem to cross her mind. Often, she carried small scrolls with her wherever she went. He noticed her, for she was the only who did so. She did not strike conversations with him, apart from when she needs something for their class, or if they were paired up. When they were ten, they had been partnered up so often that it was unusual if they weren't. But even so, their conversations remained within school-related chitchats. The less attention she heeded him, the more curious he grew about her.

He was the top-billed valedictorian, a natural teacher's pet. He effortlessly commanded attention, and nearly all the girls flung themselves at him. He was quite handsome too, and despite his icy attitude towards nearly everyone, he was well-accepted nonetheless, and everyone looked up to him, be it out of fear, or respect.

She knew her place, of course; knew he was a Hyuga, and knew it was best not to involve herself too much with him, in fear of the trouble it might brew. So she kept her distance. She silently admired him, although talking to him took guts, and never struck a conversation, wary that it might annoy him in any way. Even when they had been paired, she always made sure she never got in his way. She diligently did her part and never bothered him. Over the course of time they had been together, she developed an innocent crush towards him. And so when they were grouped days before their graduation, she was exuberant; she was leaping stars.

They became best friends when they were 12. They knew each other better than anyone, and understood each other so deeply. They did not rely altogether on one another, but the presence of one of them always relaxed the other. They were a team. They were a match no one could break. It was a silent fact that everyone had learned to accept. Neji would never consider another sparring partner, and Tenten never once thought of leaving him either. There had been no pacts, no contracts made, but the truth remained that Neji and Tenten were an unbreakable duo. No one said otherwise.

"Happy birthday," he whispered. He reached for the weapon and tied the fabric on a neat ribbon on its hilt. He handed it back to her, "I'm sorry it took so long."

Her fingers twitched, and she fought back the strong urge to embrace him. No. Under no circumstances will she let herself be carried away. But still. This was a rare occasion, a once-in-a-lifetime chance. Repercussions aside, she had long yearned for a moment like this. So she closed her eyes momentarily, mustering her courage. He eyed her strangely, somewhat worriedly. What was wrong? Did she not like his gift? He wondered why it bothered him so much. He would never even consider giving people gifts. Yet, he went through all the trouble to adjust the weapon to her and his chakras exclusively, so that it would only respond to them. It was hard, considering how the weapon was sealed with a Lost Technique. He had to study the technique diligently, and master it to perfection. It took months. Yet not once did all the effort he poured onto it bothered him. And he never questioned the steadfast determination to gift her with one of the best things she probably came across her life.

Then it hit him. He was worried, nay, _afraid_ that she might not like it. It unnerved him greatly because he truly cares for her. Deeply. He knew he was very affectionate towards her. He had not felt this warm towards people for a long time. But Tenten was different. And her reaction towards his advances was important. He could not afford to lose her. When he first realized how attached he'd grown for her, he was anxious. But he had accepted it, and instead gave it his all so as not to let go of her. "Don't you like it?"

His unease dissipated when her arms wound around his neck and her face buried on her shoulder blade. He almost toppled over from the surprise and from her weight, but he quickly composed himself and balanced them. Albeit somewhat uneasy, he returned the favor and snaked his arms around her torso as well. "I love it, I love it, I love it. Thank you so much. Thank you, Neji. You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you. Thank you. I love it. I love it. I love y—" she abruptly stopped.

* * *

**Ohohoho~ it's been a while since I've done a cliff hanger. Anyway, this chapter came out rather quickly. I've been inspired to do this because I didn't want to do my homework. So anyway… Neji's kind of OOC here, but when you think about how all of this is only going on **_**inside **_**his head, this isn't exactly… well… un-Neji-**_**ish**_**. I enjoyed writing this. I enjoyed the fluff, I enjoyed the sweetness. Ah. I hope you guys liked it too!**

**Before I forget, I'd seriously like to thank ****KuramaMustangElric**** and ****PolkadottedAngels**** for their unwavering support to this series. You guys always make my day! Thank you so much! You don't know how happy your reviews make me. Thank youuuu~! **

**Now you guys better take after their initiative and review as well. Alright? Ciao~! **


	8. Impulse

**Dees-cah-ley-mah. **

**Whatever.**

**Do you guys think I should raise this up to M? Haha! Oh. Major OOC up ahead—as far as OOC goes anyway for suddenly hormonally-active young adults. –Nods–**

* * *

The golden streams of sunlight danced through the lush leaves. The beautiful garden was decked in traditional Japanese embellishments, and in the heart of it all was a small teahouse where one brick was suspiciously missing off the roof. The teenagers of Rookie 9 gathered in the handsome garden, each silently admiring the effervescent beauty of Mother Nature, as Hanabi and Hinata Hyuga prepared the tea. Hiashi Hyuga sat inside the teahouse and held the creased paper in one hand, the expensive pen in his other. He silently ran the tip across the paper over and over again, as he concocted new plans for the Operation. He sighed.

Shino Aburame sat on the wooden porch, wordlessly observing a line of ants dutifully tending to their tasks. A slivery smile was on his lips, as other insects pooled on his feet. From afar, he observed a butterfly flap its beautiful wings as though beckoning for a mate, before another one fluttered over. A light bulb clicked in Shino's mind, and he turned towards his teammate to relay the idea. Kiba eagerly lent him an ear, and grinned broadly over his suggestion. The latter patted his back excitedly, as he shuffled quickly to Ino and Sakura, who squealed at the genius of it all. "Of course," Chouji mumbled, "Why had it never occurred to us?"

"Ah! This is indeed so youthful! What a wonderful revelation it is, Shino-kun! You are truly a genius!" Lee leaped towards the other boy, attempting to hug him, when Shino nimbly maneuvered and avoided his advances. With a flick of his fingers, his bugs swarmed after the spandex-clad loudmouth and chased him all around the backyard. Lee recoiled in fear of bug bites, bellowing the un-youthful-ness of it all, but still appreciating the little exercise it gave him. Shino shuddered in disgust over the intimacy of his friend.

"Do not do that ever, Lee-kun. You are a man. Men don't hug each other." He said icily.

Sakura was quick to convey the idea to their "leader". He beamed over the suggestion, and called them over to discuss the plan into perfection. They each pitched in their own thoughts, as the heiresses served them teas. After almost two hours of plotting, they settled on one final plan. Everything was perfect. The only problem was the timing. Sasuke said, "I'll handle Hyuga," he volunteered, "If it's only to hold him off, I can do that. I have a score to settle with him, anyway," he shrugged nonchalantly, skillfully fending off the blush and the hormones that suddenly went wild as Sakura rubbed her cheek against his in her overwhelming gratitude and ecstasy that her boyfriend was taking some initiative at last.

"Alright! That leaves Tenten." Ino chirped. "We need someone to hold her down, of course," she winked suggestively at Kiba, who clicked his tongue in return. "Alright, alright, when shall we begin?"

"As soon as possible." Hiashi chuckled.

* * *

Tenten pulled back from the hug as the words escaped. She coughed awkwardly, "Thanks again! By the way, how did you get this accustomed to me?" she smiled curiously, as she fingered the metal on her hand. Neji stepped back for safety measure, wary of what might happen once again. He composed himself quickly.

"Your weapons," he said, "Remember when I borrowed them? I used them to channel your chakra to that."

"That's possible?" she knew that transferring chakra was possible, but she never thought it could happen even with inanimate objects. Curiosity piqued, her chocolate orbs glimmered with excitement as she probed.

"It's nothing easy, but yes. It's among the Lost Techniques." He shrugged as he walked over to the opposite side of the arsenal, retrieving a scroll from his pocket. He bit his thumb and smeared the blood across the paper, as he placed a few polished weapons here and there. Tenten observed him from afar, before she resumed examining the artilleries before her. She walked slowly and peacefully, taking in every detail of the vast weaponries displayed meticulously. Many people took her for the obsessive type, peaceful in the presence of her weapons, and they were right. Metals soothed her. They gave her a sense of incomparable protection. Without even one shuriken or kunai on her body, she felt naked; vulnerable and prone to attacks. She was skilled with taijutsu, of course, and could protect herself even without her weapons, but to her, they acted as her security blanket or sorts. She could not go on without them. "Would you like to borrow some of these?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I couldn't impose," she shook her head politely, padding over to her friend, "Besides, I've got my own arsenal stocked up copiously anyway, so I don't really think I need to borrow some," she boasted, motioning towards her knapsack. Neji shrugged as he finished restocking, and led the way out of the armory. He locked it behind him securely, sealing it with his chakra afterwards. Walking along the cobbled path that led towards the Hyuga training grounds, Tenten ran her gaze up the tall, stone walls of the mansion, and asked, "Did this use to be a dungeon, Neji?" she wondered, spotting a few cobwebs and dust bunnies.

"This part had always been an arsenal. The other wing is, though," he told her.

"I thought the Hyuga manor was Japanese?"

"Yes it is," he asked somewhat unsurely, "This is the basement."

"Ah. When was it renovated?" they turned to an obscured door, and Neji poked chakra-infused fingers against the stone. Their surroundings rumbled in protest as an opening cracked, and streaks of light danced inside. They docked to avoid the thickening cobwebs, and walked farther within the tunnel that led to the training compounds. There, the sun bathed them with its bright lights. The greeneries were well kempt, trimmed into perfection. It was surrounded by high stone walls, all suffused with chakras to obscure from plain sight. The duo settled their belongings aside, and made their way over to the tallest Cherry blossom tree.

"I was born into this kind of manor already, Tenten, I wouldn't know." He told her pointedly.

"Pfft…" she scoffed, plopping comfortably on the grass, "Don't you learn those in family history?"

"No… I suppose we didn't. Or I did not heed it any attention. Why does it bother you, anyway?" he asked, seating himself next to her.

"It doesn't _bother _me. I'm just curious." She playfully hit his arm. He smirked, as he caught her fist from dealing another blow. She giggled, attempting to retrieve her hand when he tugged back, a little more forceful, and yanked her frame towards his body. She fell awkwardly on top of him, splayed ungracefully as gravity tolled upon her. Her arms were on either of his side, and one leg lay in between his. Her face slammed against his chest a little violently from the impact. They froze. None dared make a move to shift from their current position—or perhaps, _unable_ would be more accurate.

* * *

_Oh god…_

The single phrase ran over Tenten's mind, echoing loudly in the chasms of her thoughts. It kept her from coming back to her senses, kept her from willing her body to get up. It dulled her usually keen senses and dimmed whatever coherence she previously had. So she laid there, absolutely motionless, on top of the only boy she truly, romantically adored, nay, _loved,_ while her thoughts swarmed in frenzy. She slowly lifted her face to meet his orbs—simply out of instinct, of curiosity to inspect his condition, if he faired any better than she was. Their eyes met, and she was frozen once again; lost in the deep opalescent abyss. She couldn't move. She was held captivated. She was at his mercy.

_Oh god…_

What if her emotions got the best of her once more? What if she jumped him again? No! Heavens, that was far too embarrassing! Even if he did hug back and it honestly was one of the most euphoric moments of her life, she couldn't risk another stunt like that. What if he caught on? Perhaps the last one was already too much of a hint, and he began to distance him from her. Ah! She couldn't stand that; she couldn't let that happen. Tenten has grown far too dependent on Neji's presence for her to lose him like that. It suddenly no longer mattered if their relationship was at the worst phase of platonic. What matters was that they shared something special. And her meager, unreciprocated feelings should not, under any circumstances, destroy whatever relationship she has with him.

_Oh god… _

She unconsciously whispered a melancholy sigh.

* * *

One might have thought that the ever stoic Neji Hyuga held perfect control over his self. It was a terribly mistaken impression, of course. He held an _iron _control, but it slipped out of his hands every once in a while. He, too, was human after all. And presently, he was in a very human and very vulnerable state of uncontrolled.

He didn't mean to yank her too hard. He only meant to—ah, why did he even tug back? When he felt she was about to take back her hand, he acted impulsively, subconsciously not wishing to let her go. Instinctively, he held her firmer and even jerked her towards him to ascertain she was within his grasp. See! Even his physical body has yearned too much for her, has gotten too accustomed to her presence. He really was growing too attached. Nay, he was beginning to be, dare he say, _obsessive_! And yet, not a single fiber of his being minded the over-dependence he had been developing towards her through the years. In fact, it felt oddly pleasant; the thought of having to watch over someone, and the need to have her by your side no matter what the cost, he liked it.

Her sigh snapped him out of his reverie, and his pearl orbs focused on her crestfallen face. Something painful tugged on his heart, and, again, instinctively, the dire need to protect her from anything that disheartened her rumbled within him. He shifted them to a better position, so that she was entirely on top of him. He circled his arms around her waist as hers fell limp on his chest. Her legs were propped on top of his intimately. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

His throaty voice jolted her out of her stupor, and blood rushed to her face when everything settled down. She motioned to untangle herself, but he only held her firmer with each squirm. "A-ah… Neji…" she writhed in an attempt to stand up, completely oblivious to the effect it has on the lad beneath her. Neji no longer gripped her to steady her; he gripped her to resume his control over his suddenly-hormonal body. He remembered now. He was 19. He hit puberty a long time ago, but only recently had he become so aware of just how troublesome it actually is. Perhaps it was because he was too occupied with his goals to even bat a lash on whatever attracts the male specie that he successfully condoned some of the most crucial phases of puberty. At least he thought so. Reality had to sock people in eventually.

"Tenten…" his voice sounded so strained, that Tenten _did _stop wiggling, dead curious to trace the source of that sound. It can't be Neji. No. Not him, of all people. Tenten was no innocent _kunoichi_. She had been sent to her fair share of seduction missions, and she eventually grasped the ropes of the basics that went on in the male mind. She never lost her body's innocence to such missions, but her mind was far from pure now (and Kakashi-sensei, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji, and Lee were only partly to be blamed). She knew the masculine thinking well enough to know that such strain in their voices usually entailed to a struggle with their… err… _needs_. For a seductress, it was the telltale sign that he was close to caving in. But for Tenten, it was enough to drive her senses crazy, and not entirely out of the ecstasy that Neji was getting "needy" all of a sudden. No. Most of the voices that persistently rang in her head like banshees were admonishing her for even _assuming _that the Hyuga prodigy was… well, aroused. But— "Stop... stop wiggling…" he breathed.

Tenten _nearly _fainted. She almost did. Her brain was going haywire with the sudden surge of information it attempted to process. And with the blood coursing at a rapid, frightening pace through her head, it was not impossible for her to lose consciousness soon. Still, she willed to stay awake. She paused from her feeble attempts to break herself free, and focused on coherently voicing out her intentions. She never wanted this moment to end, heavens, no. But she was worried that _if _it did not end, she might regret her next courses of actions, "Neji… please… let me go…" she coughed out awkwardly. He eyed her skeptically, slowly, almost uncertainly, releasing her from his vice grip. She used his chest to level herself up quickly, but the sudden motion only gave her vertigo that knocked her arms down and brought her back to her previous position anyway, "Ah, sorry about that." Worried that her hands might betray her once again, she settled on rolling off him and onto the grass next to him.

Both missed the warm abruptly.

But neither would admit it aloud.

"I…I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to…" Neji trailed off uneasily.

"No, no, it's okay." Tenten smiled.

_Awkward silence_…

"Ah. I better go." Tenten quickly stood up and dusted off herself. She jogged over to her belongings and channeled her chakra to her feet, leaping over to the wall, before hopping over to the other side. She broke out in a full sprint, trailing after the familiar bouts of chakra nearby, miserably fighting off the thick blush that seemed to permanently color her face. She made turns left and right, docked occasionally, and eventually found her way in the Hyuga tea house, where her friends were amidst a very heated discussion. Dismissing the fact that she heard her name and Neji's name in their conversation, she ran over to them and childishly flung her arms in the air. "_Guuuuuuuuuys~_" she wailed as she threw herself over to Hinata. "That was so embarrassing! Oh _gooooood_!" she continued.

Hinata looked gob smacked, but regained her composure quickly. She cooed comforting words to her friend as she stroked the older girl's back soothingly. "It's alright, Tenten-chan. Tell us what happened." Instead, Tenten buried her face further in Hinata's embrace, refusing to utter one coherent word of explanation. She wailed unceremoniously, oblivious to the presence of the Hyuga head. They eyed her curiously, subtly stowing away the plan just in case. Ino and Sakura scooted closer to their friend and tried to calm her down. She was still adamant on bawling on Hinata, and it took almost half an hour for her to quiet down at last. When she pulled back, she quickly wiped away the tears that pooled at the corner of her eyes. "Alright… if you don't want to tell us, it's okay…" Hinata smiled tenderly.

"No, no, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to—" she growled, "Ugh. What am I doing, whining like this? God, I'm not 12, damn it." She furiously rubbed her eyes again, as she sucked in deep breaths to calm herself. At last, she ran her gaze around the room, not quite expecting to see Hiashi sitting quietly at a corner. Then it all clicked; their reason, their goal. She huffed again, "Ah. I'd give up if I were you." She shrugged unflappably. "Honestly, there's just nothing going on anymore."

"What?" Ino shrieked, "Why? What happened?" Tenten dreaded having to explain, but she needed to blow of her steam sooner or later, afraid that it might get to her. With a wary sigh, she cautiously began to explain her predicament, careful not to leave any detail out for their (wild) imagination to work on. When she finished, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Naruto, and Hiashi all but tackled her to the ground, gushing excitedly over the wonderful twist of events. They giggled childishly, fawning over the intimacy of it all. In an instant, they decided to pitch Tenten in their scheme. After all, she _was _one of the vital characters in it.

* * *

Neji wanted to hit his head against something solid.

That idea never occurred to him, because it was simply so _stupid_; something so uncalled for, especially from him. But as he sat down on the lush grass, his fists balling on the greenery, his entire posture rigged, for the first time, Neji Hyuga _did _consider ramming his skull violently against the chakra-infused walls, wondering if it should be enough for a concussion that can cause amnesia. He needed one; to forget the impulsiveness of his actions, how utterly helpless he has been as his body gave in to desires he never even knew he had. He scowled, glowering at how everything about him seemed to enjoy his misery. Lady Luck was one hell of a bitch.

Neji had no idea what kept taking over his body, and he was leaning into the idea that someone might have performed a peculiar _jutsu _on him—anything to keep him from assuming whatever he kept on doing was something he had yearned to do for a long time, that it kept surfacing every chance it got. He needed to cool down. He needed to vent this out on something physical, in fear that he wasn't in the most stable mental state. Ugh. Kami! What was going on? Why was his iron will slipping away all of a sudden? Or was it even his fault? Why did Tenten suddenly have all this effects on him? Why? So many questions plagued him, and he realized he didn't even have an answer. He sighed and stood up, dusting himself off as he heaved his belongings and headed outside with one destination in mind.

* * *

Kami, he really _was _going nuts.

He hesitantly placed his fist against the wooden door, motioning to rap against it. On the last second, he closed his eyes briefly, spinning on his heel and walking away. As he turned to the curb, he heard his name being called, and he immediately looked back, "Hyuga-kun, what brings you here?" Shikaku Nara asked idly, his spiky head bobbing from the doorway. Neji felt the odd twitch of his eyes again, and he hesitated. He walked over to the man out of respect.

"I wanted to see Shikamaru-san. Is he not around?"

"Oh? I thought he went over to your house to play?" Shikaku brought his entire form out, and lazily leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest as he spoke, "Ino dropped by a while ago. She said it was something urgent, something about a special operation. I don't know. She kept rambling, taking a few of Shikamaru's weapons. I have no idea for what, though." He smirked. Neji nodded.

"I see. Thank you, Nara-san. I shall be going now." He stalked back to his quarters, determined to have a serious chat with the sleepy genius. Shikaku clicked his tongue

"Kids these days. Awfully troublesome bunch." He yawned as he entered his house.

* * *

Tenten understood the plan now.

All that's left was to pray—ah, to make it succeed. Yes, yes.

She reluctantly turned to her female friends, "Are you—"

"Heavens, Tenten, get a hint already!" Sakura moaned in exasperation, "You've been asking that for _hours _now. We're _sure_. We're _positive_. Now let's go! The sooner we get on with this, the better." The older _kunoichi _ignored the evil glint on the pink-haired girl's jade orbs as she was ushered inside an unfamiliar store.

* * *

**Have you ever experienced that split-second when you lose control over your own body, acting entirely on impulse, and almost regretting it instantly? Say you see your favorite food about to be eaten by a friend, so you shriek like a banshee and fling yourself to protect the beloved delicacy? Or when you're simply overwhelmed so you start being so random? You get the point, don't you? I've had my fair share of these awkward events and I could tell you that the repercussions are usually too… ugh, **_**grave**_**. Now we all know Neji isn't one to get carried away, but how certain are we about that? After all, he **_**is **_**a boy, too, and he's had to have his own bouts of hormonal fits, right? I should know. I'm surrounded by hormonally-hyperactive guys regularly.**

**Reviews make me happy! Seriously. They make me all warm and fluffy inside. D'aww. I love you guys~! **


	9. Date

**Insert disclaimer.**

**I'm on a roll, babies! I almost can't believe how fast I can update since I'm so hooked on the plot. Ah. This feels wonderful. I hope I can keep this up until the end, which, by the way (and sadly) is quite near. Especially since Neji's working on his feelings on his own now…**

**On a side-but-more-important note: HIASHI IS ONLY IN HIS 50s. NOT IN HIS FREAKING 70s! WHY HASN'T ANYONE POINTED THIS OUT? NO. WHY WAS I STUPID ENOUGH TO ASSUME HE'S A FRIGGEN' GRANDFATHER JUST BECAUSE MY MENTAL IMAGE OF HIM LOOKS LIKE ONE? Oh my goodness, Hiashi-sama, I've done you so much wrong…**

* * *

Tenten had always thought Shino was a genius in his own way. She knew something greater was brewing in his otherwise unreadable mind, and she understood that it was often something monumental, if only he would let it out once in a while. And when she found out he had been the mastermind of this entire ordeal, she wasn't the least bit surprise—something of this caliber was definitely within Shino's range of ideas, but what shocked her was that he even pitched in to begin with. Heck, how he was roped into the entire mess, she would never know, and perhaps, it had been better if he _hadn't._

But alas, she decided as she heaved the offensive garment before her, that it was too late to lament her fate now. She scowled disdainfully, pushing the fabric away from her face, before Sakura squeezed herself in the cramp changing room and shoved the dress to the Weapon Mistress again, "For the last time, Tenten, you _are _trying _these _out whether you like it or not." She declared firmly, motioning to the heaps of discarded fabric pooling on their feet. The older girl glowered, but reluctantly obliged. She pushed her palms against Sakura's shoulder, and ushered the pink-haired outside.

"Fine, but you're not seeing me half-naked." She snapped, pushing Sakura outside. Once alone, she twirled towards the mirror, placing the dress before her figure, and smiled. It _did _look good on her, admittedly, but she did not feel the slightest bit confident about wearing it. She gulped down her apprehensions, "Easy girl," she whispered, "It's _just _a dress." She shrugged off her training garb and donned the outfit. She cringed, itching at where the laces made contact with her skin. She adjusted it to lessen the contact, with barely any feats. She groaned, dreading to step out of the comfort of the dressing room.

As soon as she made herself known, she nearly socked herself for it. "T-Tenten?" Kiba choked. Ino and Sakura gaped. Shino's fingers skimmed the frame of his sunglasses, making a move to pull them down as though to confirm what he was seeing was, in fact, real. Hinata did better than most of them, smiling gleefully and walking over to Tenten, examining her friend closely.

"You look beautiful, Ten-chan," she complimented.

"T-thanks…" she squirmed awkwardly, nervous under the scrutinizing attention bestowed upon her. Tenten had donned far skimpier outfits than what she was clad in, received far more intense gazes than this, but this kind of interest, she had never elicited from her friends—friends who saw her for the tomboyish _kunoichi _she was, not as the seductress undercover. What's more was that Tenten understood what she was pitching herself in was anything but a mission, and was more for her personal goals. It unnerved her. "Stop looking at me like that, damn it." She cursed, motioning to return to the safety of the cramped dressing room, but Hinata abruptly grabbed her arm and held her in a vice-like grip.

"No, no, it's perfect."

"It looks _unnatural_!" she complained, shifting on the balls of her feet to punctuate her discomfort. Hinata cocked a curious brow.

"It's for a date." She placated.

"Hell." Tenten clicked her tongue in disdain, "He'll think I'm trying too hard."

"Dressing up nicely _isn't _trying _too _hard!" Ino cut in, "Putting in effort is a far cry from _trying too hard_." She chastised pointedly. Sakura bobbed her head in agreement, and the duo completely shifted their attention from the tower of shoe boxes that surrounded them to the female ninja decked out in a fancy lace dress. It was a pale shade of lavender, a color that complimented Tenten's skin, tanned lightly from years of ceaseless spars and missions.

They eyed her up and down, left and right, tugged on the fabric every once in a while, commenting here and there. Finally, their fingers inched closer to her hair, and Tenten instinctively shied away from their hands, "Ah. Not the hair!" She reflexively ducked to avoid their touch, and stepped behind Hinata.

"Tenten, you look beautiful." Ino snapped waspishly, "You _are _beautiful. Now quit being embarrassed about it and embrace the truth. You're 19, for god's sake. You need to dress up once in a while too!" She patted the _kunoichi_'s back none too lightly, earning a low growl from the latter. Sakura ushered her toward the barricade of shoe boxes, and sat her down. She grabbed a pair of white heeled shoes, and inserted them on Tenten's dainty feet. The kunoichi glowered. "These are comfortable, don't worry. Do you think we're stupid enough to choose something that won't suit your tastes?" Ino prodded her side, as she whisked another pair—pink, this time—and handed it to Sakura.

"Hey, Pig, why am I supposed to be the servant here?" she mumbled crossly.

"Because you don't look anything like a fairy god mother, and Tenten's already our princess." She commented, almost scornfully. Sakura scoffed, but tended to her duties regardless. Tenten bit her tongue, wary that it might only plunge her to deeper abyss of feminine torture. Often, she wished she had been born a boy. Growing up with guys, she understood deeply how easy it can be to be one, especially compared to being a girl. She ignored the muscles that groaned in protest, being stretched for some time now. Instead, she allowed her mind to wander. Her thoughts were immediately flooded with a certain Hyuga boy. She clicked her tongue, dismissing the images. No. She did not need to be thinking of him now. It will only unnerve her, chicken her out and bail her out on this. She couldn't afford that. She decided on something else instead. What would calm her down no matter what? Weapons? Yes… weapons…

* * *

_The hilt felt wonderful in her palm, and her fingers felt dainty against the metal of the hand guard. The blade jutted forth, glinting underneath the placid light of the moon. The trees rustled in the background, and the grass crunched beneath her with each step. The wind blew gently, caressing her and playing with the tufts of her brown tresses. Her chocolate orbs locked on the figure before her, her brows furrowed in contemplation, her lips set on a thin, disdainful line. She gripped the weapon firmer this time, as she readied her body for another slew of combats. All the fingers of her opposite hand dangled kunais, their tips glinting malevolently under the stream of crescent light. Across her, the opponent smirked, raising his katana at chest level. "Die" he said simply, charging in a full sprint towards her._

_She focused her energy on her legs and leaped heavenward. She launched the smaller blades immediately, and pocketed one thin scroll, hauling it before her as she wounded her thumb and ran the blood across the unfolding paper. A plethora of blades tagged with explosives materialized and mercilessly rained down the foe. He dodged them nimbly; unmindful of the few hits he received, dexterously maneuvering to begin his immediate counterattack. As gravity tolled upon her, she welcomed the free fall and, on a split-second decision, used the enemy as leverage to propel herself up again. He groaned and tugged on her leg at the last moment, swinging her violently._

_She was rammed painfully against a tree, but she composed herself immediately, and leaped forward again. Their swords clashed. Metal against metal, the sound was almost melodious to the battle-hungry competitors. But she was not blood-frenzied, and she understood the gravity of this fight, unlike him who, despite his duties, was simply intent on butchering her up. As her weapon occupied both his hands, she landed her foot on his chest and kicked him forcefully. He coughed out blood, but smirked. _

_They were both weapon specialist, much to her chagrin and to his delight. "Ah, damn it," she muttered as he recovered from the blow quick enough to strike again. His blade grazed her skin for the umpteenth time, as she ducked to evade his kick. She performed a single-handed _jutsu _and another weapon materialized next to her. She quickly swung both swords, not only blocking his punch but slicing through his knuckles as well. He pulled back, wailing in agony. She smirked. This felt better. Fighting with one hand unoccupied threw her off-balance greatly. She fought with symmetry; that's why she mostly kept pairs of scrolls with her._

* * *

"Tenten!" the snappish voice of Ino rang the Weapon Mistress' ears, and the latter almost reacted violently to it. She eyed the blonde warily. "Goodness, for someone so guarded most of the time, you sure can doze off if you want, don't you?"

"It's called absent-mindedness, Ino. It's a skill one must develop in order to escape from Lee and Gai-sensei when it is physically impossible to. Do you understand the dire need for it?" She smirked, "Neji offers meditating classes on it. You should try 'em some time." Ino mumbled an uncurious "no thanks", waving her head in dismissal.

"Well, we're done here. How does it look?" Sakura interjected as she raised the Weapon Mistress' feet for inspection. Tenten's eyes widened, as a smile tugged on her lips. The way the white, open-toe sandals clad her feet was so elegant, so soft and feminine. She never thought that it was still possible for something so accustomed to mêlée, so cruel and callous, could still look gentle and harmless. The sandals were about two-inches high, but it surprisingly was stable to walk on. She tried to stroll casually around the shop, pleased that she never once tottered despite the unfamiliarity of it. She walked over to a full-body mirror and inaudibly gasped over her own reflection. Was this… her?

The truth of the matter was despite the numerous seduction missions she's been sent, Tenten never once checked herself in the mirror. She dreaded to see her body decked so fancily, only to lure men, for them to submit, and for her to extract the information she need. She hated it, and she never once attempted to check up on her appearance. This was the first time she inspected her reflection after being clad in something so fancy. And for the first time in her life (or for as long as she could remember), Tenten found herself to be _beautiful_.

Ah. But her hair ruined it all.

"Don't worry," Ino slung her arm over Tenten's shoulders, sensing her distress, "We'll fix your hair soon, too." She smiled.

* * *

Hiashi struggled inside the pitch black abyss. He almost _had _it. He almost regained control over his own body once again. He was so near, it was within his grasp. But a single burst of childish excitement obliterated his slim chances of triumph. He was enraged, livid beyond words. He was knocked over by his own daughter, no less! But the fifty-year-old knew it was futile anyway. Truth be told, he was deluding himself, believing he was so close to success when he had been rendered so helpless in an endless void. Never had Hiashi Hyuga felt so useless all his life again since his brother died for his behalf. He tensed as memories of the late Hizashi clouded his mind again, as it always had.

"I'm sorry…" he absently whispered amidst his reverie. "I'm sorry… there's nothing I could do for you. Not before, not now. I'm useless… "He continued, "But know that… the least I could do… is to bestow you son with the happiness he deserves. And if this is how it must be carried on… then I shall comply. Yes. I'm sorry, dear brother."

* * *

The 12-year-old Hiashi felt a sudden surge of positive energy coursing through his veins, almost like a chakra power-up. His brows shot up in curious wonder, and his eyes widened in bewilderment, as he lifted his hands for a closer look, as though seeing the energy channeling through his body. He recognized the sensation. Hiashi smiled gratefully, and muttered, "Thanks," he said in a barely audible whisper, "Thank you." He shuffled towards the group, pleased that he finally received his older self's blessing.

* * *

Naruto, Chouji, Lee, and Hiashi crouched lowly behind foliages again. Such lack of stealth (yet surprisingly effective) seems to become routine now. They cautiously concealed their chakras and waited patiently for the events to unfold. Sasuke padded over to the middle of the clearing, his expression stoic. He towered over the seated figure of Neji Hyuga, who only stared blankly at him in acknowledgement. "Get up, Hyuga. Let's spar." He simply said. Neji nodded once as he settled his belongings aside.

"What brings you here, Uchiha?" He questioned icily. Sasuke offered him only a shrug, getting into stance and readying himself for battle. Neji clicked his tongue, "How rude." Despite the deep bond the two men shared, they were quite awkward with expressing their friendship. In fact, their relationship was so gauche, that people often wondered if they really were friends. But both the prodigies know that when needed be, they could definitely depend on each other, even if they lack the affection to prove such bond does exist between them. Ah. But perhaps, the mere acknowledgement of their friendship was something so _cheesy _that voicing, much less _proving_, was definitely out of the question.

"Hyuga, let's have a bet." Sasuke called as he sprinted towards the older lad, swinging his fist mightily. The latter effortlessly blocked it, and lifted his leg for a painful counterattack. A second too late, Sasuke barely dodged the blow, and groaned in pain. It, of course, wasn't that his reflexes were being too slow, but the ANBU captain can become a handful if he wishes to.

"Not interested."

"Chicken."

"Stop referring to your head, Uchiha."

"Jerk, I'll kill you."

"Then come at me, _subordinate_." That did it.

* * *

Lee and Naruto immediately sprang to their feet and bolted towards the commotion. They held their teammates and pried them away from each other, barely ducking in time to avoid their impending attacks. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders as Lee quite straddled Neji's midriff. They rammed the aggressors violently in an attempt to knock some senses on the furious lads, but to seemingly no avail. Naruto growled waspishly, "Damn it, _teme_, that's now how you're supposed to do it!" He grumbled crossly, releasing his grasp when Sasuke relatively calmed down.

"Can it, _dobe_. That guy started it." Sasuke replied tersely, as his glower fixed upon the oldest boy's lean figure. Neji willingly returned the favor, locking his deathly glare on the Uchiha. Lee admonished him for such childishness, saying it was unbecoming of him to be so egged, especially with his status of ANBU captain. He only clicked his tongue in response, spun on his heel and retrieved his things. Before his figure disappeared entirely behind the foliages, he threw his head back and eyed Sasuke sternly.

"If you had been more civil, perhaps I would have considered your bet. Take that as a hint and grow up, _subordinate_." As he vanished within the trees, Sasuke growled and childishly kicked the ground. He ignored the jesting nudges Naruto gave him.

* * *

Neji only wanted to clear his mind and blow some steam. If the Uchiha had been quiet, he could have made a wonderful punching bag for the frustrated captain, but he only served to vex him further. He made his way over to the manor, eager for a decent spar, but stopped abruptly as the colossal building came into view. He gripped his knapsack tighter and composed his thoughts, strolling over slowly to the intruder. "Shikamaru, I've been looking for you." He nodded and motioned to enter the manor, but Shikamaru shook his head and planted a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Are you busy?" he asked, "Is it anything work-related?" Neji tensed, recalling his original purpose.

"Not the slightest bit."

"That's fine. Come with me." Despite the authoritative voice used on him, Neji brushed it off and tailed after the younger ninja. Moments later, they arrived at the clearing Team 10 previously trained in. Shikamaru perched himself on a tree branch, and lazily motioned for Neji to make himself comfortable. Complying, the captain shrugged off his bag and leaped on the same branch. "Honestly, this is too troublesome. But Ino will have my head if I didn't do it." He sighed and lolled his head backwards, gazing fondly at the clouds. "Can I ask you something, man?"

"Aside from what you just did, yes." Neji said smartly. Shikamaru clicked his tongue.

"I may not be the only to notice this, I should warn you. The female intuition is far sharper and keener than ours when it comes to these things. And to be honest, this has nothing to do with me at all, really," he grumbled, displeasure over the task showing on his features, "Lately, I've noticed, something about your relationship with Tenten is off; if it's something amiss or something's developed, I don't know. But know that it's inadvertently affecting us as well, captain." Neji went rigged, suddenly uncertain how to proceed. Shikamaru hit the spot. "You seem distant now, and a lot more spontaneous. Don't think that I didn't notice your little stunt at our last mission together, Neji. You're losing your grip, man. And I know I'm not in the position to tell you these things, but as your subordinate, I have an obligation to watch over my captain. Get it together, seriously."

"I… I'm off?" Neji said uncertainly, "How so? I thought I was doing fine." Neji never bothered to conceal his uneasiness when it came to Shikamaru. The lad was a good listener, mostly because he never responded often. His lazy aura was soothing too; relaxing, even. It was a stark contrast to Neji's otherwise serious and rigged demeanor. One thing about Shikamaru is that he made a good diary, in a sense. He'd sleep on you long before you spill the beans, and it always felt good to let things out every once in a while. That's why Neji enjoyed his company. Admittedly, he shared the closest bond with him out of all the members of Rookie 9.

Shikamaru scratched his chin, "Tell me honestly. Do you… do you really have a thing for Tenten?" Ah, so this question came to be. Neji understood it was something inexorable, yet he wanted to prolong it for as long as he could. He supposed time was up.

"For real?" he eyed the clouds as well, and allowed everything to pour out naturally, "I think I might do. I find it quite unsettling at first, because she's my teammate and my best friend of all things. I thought it wasn't right; that it will get in the way of things. She was my vice captain, but even so, we rarely got sent on missions together. I thought it was fine, at first, especially since she kept clouding my judgment as of late; kept pestering me and hindering my work. But I realized that the more I was kept away from her, the worse it got. And then… I had a dream. It was so ambiguous, so puzzling. It took me time to discern it, and the truth knocked me off-guard."

"You have it bad, man."

"I don't want to hear that from you." Shikamaru glared, but heaved a sigh.

"You love her." Neji cringed. "There's no denying that you do. I don't know for how long you've had, man, but you do. Maybe it's time to tell her."

"I… I don't know." Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest but was cut off.

"Oh for god's sake, be a man already!" A familiar chakra made itself known as the owner settled himself next to the Hyuga boy. Naruto grinned broadly, throwing his arms behind his head and using them as pillow. "And you're supposed to be our captain? What kind of captain chickens out over some confession?" He provoked.

"You don't understand—"

"I think I do. I perfectly do." Naruto shook his head, "How do you think I avoided being murdered by your uncle, Neji? 'Coz I faced him, that's why! When I told him I was serious about his daughter, I was willing to fight him for it. I was willing to go against the Hyuga clan, of all people. I don't care if I may seem like a nobody to them. I'm ready to prove my worth any time." He shrugged and slung his legs childishly, a habit he's always had. "It wasn't something so easy for me to realize Neji, and it wasn't something so easy to push through with either. I've always known Hinata had feelings for me, don't get me wrong. I've known for a very long time; longer than what you take me for," Shikamaru's eyes widened briefly, but said nothing. "I'm not as dense as you think I am. I felt it. She went through lengths for me… but I couldn't return the favor. Because I'm afraid I might hurt her; afraid that I might rope her in unnecessary trouble. I couldn't afford that. And I felt I didn't deserve her; that she needed someone better."

"But you did, anyway." Neji said.

"It was a risk she and I were willing to take. It might surprise you how stupid you can get when you're in love, Neji. You lose control over yourself often, and sometimes even go out of your way for someone. Considering you, this might seem hard to take in, but trust me, it just happens; it's natural. You don't "deserve" someone; you _prove _it. You do everything you can to make sure you _do_." There was a pregnant pause, broken only by Naruto's tired sigh. Neji took the time to contemplate, to allow the blonde's words to sink in. "Give it a shot man. I'm telling you, you have nothing to lose."

Amidst the peaceful atmosphere, the branch wobbled slightly as another presence appeared, stopping on the limb briefly before hopping off and settling on another one nearby. "Neji…" Hiashi Hyuga timidly called out as the elder sat in front of the teens. They acknowledged his arrival, still a little awkward with his change in attitude. But everyone understood that this was not the Hiashi they've come to know. The fact eased their nerves somewhat. "Neji, I have something to tell you…"

The young captain stood up and dusted his pants, "What is it, Hiashi-sama?"

"Umm… _Tenten_ was it? I heard she's on a date…"

"WHAT?" Naruto screeched, shoving Neji off the branch, "God damn it, do _something_."

"You are paying for this, Uzumaki." The captain warned as he dashed back to the village.

"Wonderful actor you are." Sasuke commented, remotely sarcastic, as he hopped on the tree. Kiba patted Naruto's back, and sat beside Shikamaru, dragging a gagged and bound Lee behind him. The poor lad was far too loud for undercover work that the others had had to keep him in check at all costs. As Kiba released the binding spell, Lee bellowed and cried over the youthfulness of it all. Hiashi and Naruto joined in soon.

* * *

Neji could no longer understand how strong his impulses were; so strong were they that they in fact dominated his reasoning and often rendered him in a heap of mindless, instinctive muscles, set only to carry what his instincts told him. Such as now, as he hastily maneuvered all around Konoha in search of the familiar bout of chakra he has gotten too accustomed to over the years. He ignored the curious glances, mostly females ones, as it was quite rare to see the powerful Hyuga prodigy strolling in the busy streets.

He stalked towards her with only one thing in mind: she could _not_ go on that date.

* * *

**Am I the only one getting the impression that Neji might be being too impulsive lately? Ah. I have to keep his character in check. I will, soon, don't worry! **


	10. Giving up

**Disclaimer.**

**Ah. This is sad, so sad indeed. **_**Divine Intervention **_**is nearing its end.**

* * *

He looked heavenward, admiring the silently drifting clouds that obligingly complied with the wind's whims. He wondered, with irrational, burning jealousy, if he could be like the clouds too; mindless, heedless of where they would go; if he could be as carefree as they were. He understood now, vaguely, why the lazy ninja is so affectionate over the clouds. Then, in a flurry of sudden realization, he read back to his thoughts and chuckled humorously.

_He's late_. He glimpsed at his wrist watch, and, out of a force of habit, tapped his foot impatiently, ignoring the jolting pain it caused. He remembered; he had been fractured in his previous mission, and the injury was still healing, albeit recovering quite quickly, it hurt often. He shrugged it off, glancing at his watch again, and clicking his tongue impatiently. _He's never late_. He tugged on his collar, scanning his surroundings again and focusing for any familiar chakra-infused body rushing towards their general direction.

_What's taking him so long? _But suddenly, he felt it. It was faint. He was doing a marvelous job at concealing his chakra, but he had familiarized himself with his energy and could trace it even by the smallest hints. He left his post and quickly strolled to meet up with him. Kiba pocketed the scroll that held a generous amount of Tenten's chakra. Traces of her energy had been so copious that it could have fooled even the sharpest of senses. As he sealed the remains of her chakra, he figured he couldn't really blame the lad for taking the bait. "Yo," he waved casually. He nodded towards him, stayed put out of custom, but his restless eyes gave the lad that the idea that none of them really wanted to be having this conversation. "What gives?" he continued innocently, as though not having any idea on the entire ordeal. But the mere fact that he walked up to him and instigated a conversation was a dead giveaway that he was a part of this.

"Kiba," Neji said sternly, "I felt Tenten's presence around here. Where is she? It's something important. I'm positive you know where she could be." Kiba feigned ignorance for a split second, but deciding he couldn't lie to the older lad regardless, shrugged and spilled the beans.

"She's on a date, Neji, I'm sure you've heard." He pushed his hands deep within the confinements of his pockets, as he stepped aside, "If you know where, go ahead. But if you don't, I ain't telling you anything more than that. What's it for, anyway?" A blasted voice at the back of his head screeched that Kiba knew exactly what Neji needed Tenten for, but the ANBU heeded it no attention, and decided it was perhaps worth to play along.

"It's confidential."

Kiba eyed him pointedly, "Sure it is. I'm positive it can wait." He grumbled knowingly. So Kiba was playing this card now?

"Inuzuka," Neji began, his voice strained with authority, "I'm certain you have a perfect idea as to what 'confidential' entails, especially for the present situation. It would be best if you step aside and allow me to see Tenten. This is a matter that cannot, under whatever circumstances, _wait_." He growled. Kiba almost chickened out. He _almost _did. Honestly, who wouldn't want to scram with their tails between their legs if the revered ANBU captain was glowering at you? Neji was the youngest shinobi to ever achieve such rank at 19, and certainly, he had the skills to back it up. But Kiba knew something was scarier than a glaring superior; something far girly and more feminine, but more dangerous still. Torn, he decided it was safer to test waters with Neji than the females of Konoha 12, _and _his mother. Oh, his mother… how had the old lady known of their matchmaking schemes anyway? He faintly recalled Ino calling up all their mothers, and he figured the blame lies entirely on the mind-bender.

"Look, Neji, I really don't want to pry into your business or anything, and I totally respect you for whatever decisions you make. But honestly, it's getting too much. If you like Tenten, do something about it. If it isn't very obvious to you, you've been venting out your frustrations on us lately." Kiba shrugged, craning his head heavenward again and observing the clouds, "I really didn't want anything to do with this. To be honest, I thought it was a very crucial mission for Konoha. Turns out, it _is_, in a sense, crucial, and relative to Konoha somewhat, but not entirely. Ino and Sakura sweet-talked us into it—no, their boyfriends actually, but we really had no choice since our _man _powers were flagging down—and Hinata, your poor, innocent cousin coaxes us into submission. It just got to us that, hey, maybe we need to help you, too. After all, you _are _our friend."

"Why does everyone seem so keen about my love life suddenly?" Neji muttered snappishly.

"It's not _that _suddenly, Neji. You know, for the longest time, we _have _been." Kiba corrected, "Look at how successful we've been to hook Sakura and Sasuke up. Heck, even Ino and Shikamaru!" He said, almost proudly.

"This is ridiculous. I have no time for such things." Neji countered crossly.

"You _think _you don't Neji. Konoha's at the peak of its peace. It hasn't been this quiet for the longest time and you know it. Missions don't come and go as quickly as they've been. You know the busiest day you'd get is when some inexplicable force suddenly let loose all the kittens around here, and every owner makes it a point to have them back before sunset." He jested, attempting to lighten up the mood. "Think about it, Neji. Would it kill you to unwind now, when clearly, everyone's just intent on relaxing after all the blows they took?" He was careful not to mention anything remotely related to the war that has been, but was smart enough to convey his point. Neji eyed him blankly, processing his words quickly.

"I'm the ANBU captain. I have a responsibility over the village." He said.

At this point, neither lads have noticed, but they've began to stroll with no particular direction in mind. In fact, they had been heedless of their surroundings that they've unconsciously wound up at the infamous Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Upon realizing it, they've decided to grab a bite over their discussion. "So do we, Neji. So does every single citizen here. But the truth of the matter is, you're not as needed as frequently you assume. Do you seriously think that every time something comes up, we'd have to call forth the ANBU captain? Why do you think we rank our ninjas here, Neji?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Inuzuka." Neji grumbled, remotely offended that he was being lectured, by someone who wasn't even cut to be his subordinate yet. The ramen arrived and the lads helped themselves to it.

"Yes you are, Hyuga, yes you are. If only you'd be a little more honest, trust me, you'll be helping _all _of us."

"I couldn't even remember asking your help, of all things, on my romance department." He said in a low voice, "In fact, I never even broached the topic to you guys. Who gave you the permission to intervene and complain about it now?"

_Damn it, this guy's just too thickheaded for his own good_. "Neji, you don't get it, do you?"

"If you put it that way, I'm afraid I don't."

"Okay…" Kiba began uneasily.

"Get on with it, Inuzuka. I believe I've told you I have important matters to discuss with Tenten."

Kiba knew if he wanted Neji to be truthful, he had to tell the truth himself, "I lied. She isn't on a date. Not yet, at least. But we have enough time. You know how girls take time to pamper themselves."

Neji released a breath he never knew he held. He quickly leveled the chopsticks with steaming ramen over to his lips so as to pretend he was simply cooling it down. But Kiba had been the wiser, and ignored the obvious relief that washed over his superior's features. Neji never knew how such simple phrases could ease the tension that coated his entire person. Heck, he didn't even understand what brought forth the nervousness in retrospect. But he was thankful, nevertheless, that the iron grip it had on him was released at last. He covered it up smartly, "Then all the better. I could talk to her right now."

Kiba wanted to smash his face on the countertop, out of sheer frustration, but instead gripped his bowl and chopsticks tighter to placate himself. He took calming breaths, "Neji, did you know who she was going to have a date with?" The question caught the Hyuga off-guard, clearly not yet dwelling on the topic. Kia smirked at the silence, not missing a beat with his response. "It's me."

* * *

Shino's idea was fairly simple, actually.

It was so simple that a no-brainer could have easily figured it out. What was complicated was setting the plan into action. _That _required skill and bravery—a huge amount of bravery to face the most powerful duo in Konoha presently. But as soon as Tenten pitched herself in, they figured everything would be far easier now that one half of the duo was on their side. The problem was the remaining half was far harder to coerce. "Ah." Tenten gasped, almost adorably, as the magazine slipped past her nimble fingers and plopped loudly on the polished floor. She looked up expectantly at the stylist, who shook her (his) head glumly, vaguely curious on how klutzy a skilled ninja can actually get. "No, never mind" Tenten kicked the discarded read aside.

"I understand how bored you are, madam," said the stylist, his voice thick with French accent, "but prolonging it by repeatedly dropping whatever you're holding just so I will have to stop will not get you anywhere." He gave her a pointed stare, his long, curled locks falling off his broad shoulders. Tenten didn't like how feminine someone of his too-masculine build could get, but she had nothing against gays; heavens no. She simply found it odd. She looked down, abashed.

"I'm sorry." She said timidly. The man smiled warmly.

"See? It's almost done, now." He whirled the chair around to face the mirror entirely, and Tenten smiled at her reflection. "Well, it could've been finished sooner if you weren't being a brat about it." Tenten scoffed. A while later, and the torment was over at long last, and Tenten eagerly hopped off the seat. Her muscles felt numb from being seated too long, and she shook them vigorously to resume the blood flow. The stylist beamed at his feat, and quickly ushered Ino and Sakura over. The two gushed and giggled and ceaselessly congratulated the stylist. Tenten felt a nerve twitch. Did she seriously look _that _horrible, that the stylist had "miracle hands", as Sakura _kindly_ put it?

"Oh my goodness!" Ino grinned, "You look wonderful, Tenten! Now let's get you ready for real." They paid for the services, and gave a hefty tip to the stylist, as they dashed back to Ino and Sakura's flat in record time. As the younger ninjas scrambled to and fro, Tenten sat quietly on the couch and examined the handiwork. She first eyed her fingernails, coated with luscious shade of brown, with small white dots here and there. She smiled, shifting her attention towards her toes. She grinned. She couldn't decide on which color to paint them since she dreaded being so monotonous, and ended up having each toenail painted differently to satisfy her. It was a little childish, but she shrugged it off.

"The bath's ready, Ten-chan!" Ino called, waving at the kunoichi. "Take time and I mean it. Not a speck of dust shall remain on you, understand?" She warned, "We'll finish the rest here." Ino quickly shoved her inside the shower.

"Ino…" Tenten mumbled by the door frame. She craned her head and smiled genuinely at her friend, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Ino grinned, "Don't mention it." And she closed the door.

* * *

"What… did you say?"

He could not recall the last time he had been rendered to utterly speechless, than when he had been defeated for the very first time. But that had a valid reason to it, given that it was his first defeat. This, on the other hand, was a far cry from being beaten, so to speak, but in a sense, perhaps, Neji would dare say, he _had _been. He couldn't believe it.

"It's as you heard me, _captain_," Kiba said, smug. "I'm taking her out tonight."

Neji gathered his shaky thoughts. _No. This could _not _be happening_. "I see." He said simply as he stood up and paid his bills. "Then convey this message for me, please: congratulations, Tenten. That is all. Thank you for your time, Inuzuka. I shall be going now." Neji stalked back to the Hyuga manor absently. He was physically guarded, cautious of every step he took, but his mind flittered elsewhere. There was an inexplicably painful tug on his chest that he couldn't put his finger on. Why? Why did it hurt so much? The sensation was new and overwhelming. He decided it was far from pleasant and wanted to rid himself of it **(1)**.

As he stepped inside the manor's premises, a familiar chakra welcomed him. By the colossal gates, the still figure of his cousin appeared, and she stepped closer to where he was, a green device tucked under her arms safely. "I was waiting for you, Neji-nii."

"Hanabi," Neji fixed his blank stare on the younger girl, allowing her to lead him back to her room.

"I wanted to show you something, and I take it your day hasn't been very good."

"I'm stressed out, to be honest." Neji shrugged.

"Please have a seat, nii-san." Hanabi motioned for the floor, where she was setting her laptop. Neji complied wordlessly, wondering what the girl was up to. A few seconds later, the screen blinked to life, and Hanabi clicked away in a rapid succession of commands. A box appeared, and a familiar scene played out before Neji. Heat crept up to his cheeks, and Neji was vaguely aware that this must be what they would call a _blush_. He struggled to voice out his discomfort, barely missing the sly smirk that graced Hanabi's lips.

"How did you get this?" He asked incredulously after the clip died out.

"I have my ways."

"And what's the point of all this?" Hanabi opened her mouth to retort, possibly waspish, over his own icy tone, but he immediately cut her off, knowing of what she was about to say next, "I never asked for anyone's help on my matters, and I'd prefer if people knew how to mind their business," he said pointedly, "I appreciate the efforts, but clearly—"

"But clearly, you won't be getting too far if we left you alone," Hanabi commented blankly, tucking away her laptop from his immediate (non-_byakugan_-infused) peripheral vision, "We took it upon ourselves to do something Neji-nii. And besides, it's almost Christmas soon, so think of this as our gift."

For the first time since the entire ordeal came to be, Neji felt inclined to resign on his attempt to daunt their privy efforts of intervening with his, dare he say, nonexistent love life. He was too exhausted, too worried, and too preoccupied to deal with their childish determination. With a wary sigh, he waved his hand dismissively, slouching uncharacteristically as though to accentuate his weariness, "I give up," he mumbled. The words rolled off his tongue in an unfamiliar manner. He had never uttered such phrase before, and it surprisingly felt good for this kind of inexorable situation, "Do what you want. I no longer care. But for the love of all that's good, this had better be worth all the trouble or so help me, Hiashi-sama will not be the only one with a concussion." He threatened, almost emptily, more eager of getting them off his back than actually scaring them.

Hanabi grinned. "Of course it will be."

* * *

Hiashi fidgeted awkwardly, careful not to allow his fingers to skim through the silky fabric of the outfit laid neatly beside him. He had been tasked to watch over the garb as the rest of the Meltdown operatives execute the plan. Truthfully, he had been left with the easiest chore; too easy that it wracked on his brains and tugged on his nerves. He wanted adventure. He wanted some action. He knew how thick-headed his nephew could be, and he truly looked forward to _pounding_ their point onto his skull. And he figured, his exuberance must have been far too obvious, for he was immediately locked inside a neat room, sitting still next to an equally neat set of clothes, and waiting for the next events to happen.

He sighed, tempted to glance at the garments lying motionless next to him. He knew that his older self might have been decked out in fancier suits at some point, but Hiashi was 12. He was curious. He wanted to know how it felt like. He had a vague idea that such clothing was nothing remotely comfortable, but he knew they looked nice. He groaned, refusing to give in to the strong temptation beckoning him. Instead, he shut his eyes firmly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He heard a few raps against the wooden door, and stood up to get it. A few steps away, the intruder welcomed himself in, and seemed a little perturbed with his presence. Hiashi cocked a brow. "Hyuga-san," Sasuke coolly said, padding past the older man and picking up the clothes, "I wasn't expecting you here." He said honestly, not really intent on making small talk, but felt compelled to voice it out anyway.

"They left me in charge," Hiashi wailed glumly, "It was _booooring_," he punctuated, plopping on the bed once again. "Hey what gives? Did that stupid boy, Neji, finally come to his senses?"

Sasuke smirked, "Surprisingly, yes."

* * *

Neji discovered an invisible force usurping his right arm and shoving him violently upwards. Distraught, he fluidly shrugged off his captor, immobilizing a chakra point he knew lay in the arm. He immediately resorted to his battle-ready instincts and drew out a katana from his pant-leg, pocketing a handful of shuriken from the other. He spun on his heel to face the aggressor head on, activating the _byakugan _wordlessly. His eyes widened in unmasked surprise as the perpetuator nursed the spot he hit. "Damn, Neji-nii. You're reflexes are good." Hanabi commented wryly, unpleased with the bruising he left.

"My apologies; I was caught off-guard," he relaxed his tensed shoulders and stowed the weapons away.

"Yea, well I hope you've slept well enough to be _that _off-guard," Hanabi grumbled grimly, still tending to the injury. Neji made no offers to compensate for it, and she figured it wasn't entirely his fault anyway. She allowed him the privilege to rest in her room, even for a few hours as she tended to the rest of the Operation, but was surprised when she came back to find him dozing off peacefully on the floor. She never thought of it, but in retrospect, Neji's 40 winks _had_ been dreadfully lessened since his promotion to the ranks. She supposed he deserved it, but more pressing matters were at hand right now, and frankly, sleep wasn't just an option until _Operation: Meltdown _is accomplished.

"I offer my apologies once more," he said insincerely. Hanabi clicked her tongue, but dropped the subject altogether.

"Come with me, nii-san, if you're ready."

"For what?" Neji asked cautiously.

"For the date." Hanabi smirked.

* * *

**(1) Trust me, Neji boy. I know that feeling. And it's honestly one of the worst feelings in the world…**


	11. The Hyuga Clan

**Disclaimer.**

**Ah. Since this is the second to the last chapter (well, before the epilogue at least), I'm going to pour in a hundred percent of my effort into this one. Well, you might have foreseen what's going to happen here, but I promise I'll add some twists here and there so it isn't entirely predictable, alright? Please enjoy reading this as much as I've had fun writing this. Thank you all, so much, for the support. And—gah. That sounded like something from a failed last will and testament. Whatever. But still. Thanks, guys. Honestly. **

**On a side note, I don't have much knowhow on the fashion department since I leave all the choices to my mom (lame, even for someone who's 15), so, similarly, I'm leaving all these to your imagination, **_**okie**_**~?**

* * *

"Seriously man, I don't _swing _that way so stop _seducing_ me!"

"What the fuck, Uzumaki?"

"Never thought you had it that way, Hyuga."

"Shut the hell up, Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

"For some strange reason, this is completely out of character." Lee scratched the back of his head, almost clueless. He watched his friends banter ceaselessly for the past hour now, and it surprised him how they could put up such meaningless arguments for so long. He sighed uncharacteristically and padded over to where Neji's outfit lay in waiting. It was a gray, three-fourth shirt that would look better if the first few buttons were left undone, and paired with jeans and white rubber shoes. It was casual; none-too-formal but not too shabby either. Lee grinned.

"Get the hell out, all of you," Neji snarled, ignoring the furtive glances Naruto kept sending him in mock embarrassment and in a sick display of feign affections, obviously to infuriate him. He suppressed the strong urge to plummet the blond to the next century. "I've had enough. Leave me alone to change, damn it." His fingers skimmed the towel wrapped securely around his waist, as he glared pointedly at the ninjas before him. Neither of them budged.

"Don't get us wrong, Hyuga. It's not like we're thrilled to see a half-naked guy such as yourself. There's nothing remotely impressive anyway." Sasuke daunted, "But we have a duty to make sure you don't chic—run away." He skirted from the _chicken _thing again, wary that it might turn the tables against him. He childishly glowered at the smirk the Hyuga sent him.

"If I didn't know you any better, Uchiha, I'll honestly think _you _swing _that _way." He fluidly grabbed his undergarments and stood with his back to them. _Seriously, are they _that _shameless? _Once finished, he stripped off the towel and hung it neatly on his closet's doors. He grabbed the pants and tugged them on.

"Oh shut up, Hyuga. Both you and I know _I've _proven my masculinity on more occasions than you can even dream of." Sasuke retorted, smug. He was 18, you can't blame him. He was at the peak of his youth. He was curious, and he wanted to explore. It didn't help that his girlfriend was willing, too. Besides, he played safe. Neji couldn't deny the fact that he still had a long way to go in the aforesaid aspect, but he did not want anyone trampling on him because of that. On his defense, perhaps it never struck anyone, but Neji could have been one who wished his wedding night was that of utter purity and overwhelming delightful union. But he wouldn't mind if it was only mostly delight, though.

"Really, Uchiha, you expect me to buy that crap?" He shrugged on the shirt and slid on the shoes, before he walked up to the full-body mirror to adjust his appearance. He grabbed a pony tail from his bedside table and tied his hair loosely, reaching for his forehead protector to cover up the mark branding his forehead. Lee slapped his hand away. Neji eyed him questioningly, searchingly even.

"That won't do. You're on a date. Not a mission." He handed a strip of black cloth to Neji. "I got this for you on my last mission. I got Ten-chan a gift so I figured I should get you one, too. I was looking for a way to give it to you, and I've never found good occasion to, until now." Neji gratefully took the fabric and tied it over the marked area. He felt a slivery smile on his lips as he admired Lee's gift. The cloth was dark gray, almost black, and was made of satin. It shone beautifully beneath the light, almost regal, and definitely befitting of someone of Neji's status. He silently thanked him, awkward with words, and Lee understood. "Ah, my youthful rival!" Lee proclaimed, "Indeed, this long-awaited union with our team's flower is most youthful, truly!"

"Can it, Lee. I'm not off to my honeymoon and you know it." Neji griped, strolling over to his bed, and gracefully seating down. "What happens afterwards?"

Sasuke stepped up, "Wow, Hyuga," he breathed, unmasked surprise thickly laced with transparent disparagement, "For a prodigy, you sure can be stupid." Neji openly ignored him, unwilling to give into his provocations and start another foolish squabble. "Since you seem so clueless on this, I'll propose a bet. _If _you can prove to us that you can handle things on your own without us intervening, as you would put it, then we'll let you have your way with us." The oldest lad eyed him suspiciously, finding the sudden shift in his otherwise silent character to a garrulous one a little unsettling. People _do _change, but at times, it would be best if they hadn't.

"You'll let me boss you, is that it?" Neji challenged, folding his arms over his chest.

"We'll let you _lord _over us." Naruto blithely chimed in, unmindful of the dreadful consequences should their party lose the bet. "If you'll be able to swoon Tenten off her feet—which you've already had, but is yet to establish—then you win. If you can't, then it's the other way around."

"I refuse." Neji said impassively.

"You _can't _refuse, my youthful rival," Lee shook his head, almost admonishing; "This isn't _just _a bet. We figured you'd be hardheaded on the entire matter, so we took it upon ourselves to find a way around you and your thick skull," Neji brushed off the comment as Lee flashed his perfect set of pearls, jabbing a thumbs-up at the ANBU captain. When Neji raised a slender brow in question, Lee joyfully padded to his bag, and retrieved a very familiar-looking scroll. He handed it over to the captain, "I'm sure you have a perfect idea of what this is…"

_No way. They actually went through these lengths? _Neji's fingers glided along the scroll's tips incredulously, before he channeled enough chakra to remove the seal. He unfolded it, wary of what was inside, and flawlessly masked his surprise. As the subtle design and the overall simplicity of the appearance suggested, this was indeed a mission scroll confirming the "necessity" of such "interferences" so as to "assure the success of the mission". If Neji held an extensive control over the fire element just as Uchiha had, the scroll would have been reduced to ashes in a second. He sighed glumly and nodded lethargically, "I understand." He couldn't possibly deny the orders of a Hokage, especially not when the mission is personal and A-ranked. Seriously? He wanted to thwack some senses in the leader, but suppressed the irrational urge. "But in exchange, I'd like to ask a few questions for this mission to go on as smoothly as possible."

"Alright, shoot." Naruto said.

"I've been wondering about this since you proposed I take up this whole date thing," Neji began, "But Inuzuka informed me beforehand that he was the one taking Tenten out. How did I suddenly come into the picture?" He figured it must have been bait. He wasn't as dense as people took him for, and he had a very clear idea of what had been going on from the get go. But he had to be cautious; he had to confirm. He had to know he was treading on solid ground here, scout his surroundings before striking an attack. Such was the way of a shinobi.

The trio exchanged knowing glances, but decided to go with it. Sooner or later, the Hyuga had to know, and they had a feeling he was aware already anyway. "That was a lie."

"I figured as much." An overwhelming sense of relief washed over Neji for the second time, and he understood then and there that the fight he had desperately put up was an inevitable one. He allowed himself to smile at last, and the genuine display of happiness almost had Lee and Naruto bawling. _Almost_.

"But still," Sasuke cut in, "If you hadn't done anything, Inuzuka would have taken her out for real. You _do _know he has something for her, don't you?" This jostled Neji out of his blithe stupor, and unconsciously whipped a menacing glare at his friends. He quickly composed himself and lowered his gaze. Naruto twitched in fright, dreading what could have happened if Neji had indeed lost it. With a comically teary look, he desperately turned to Sasuke to shut the hell up or he himself will be the only to yank that chicken butt off his head.

"Ah, I understand." Neji stood up and walked over to his desk drawer. He grabbed something, purposely stowing it away from their curious eyes, and pocketed it. He padded back to the door, and, before turning the knob, said sincerely, "Thank you for everything. It must have been impossible if it hadn't been for you. So honestly, thank you." And after his uncharacteristic display of emotions, he quickly yet coolly scrambled out and shut the door behind him, unmindful that he hadn't ushered them out of his room. He smiled again, and headed down to the kitchen, quite thirsty after their meaningless bickering.

* * *

Tenten couldn't move.

She was left paralyzed, immobile in front of the body-length mirror. Her eyes were glued on the glass. Her arms were useless limbs hanging limply on her sides, as her feet were frozen on the spot. Her tongue was a heap of unmoving muscles trapped inside the caverns of her mouth. She was gaping disbelievingly at her reflection. This was her?

The girl, nay, woman standing before the Weapon Mistress was, quite literally, a goddess. The lavender dress hugged her figure humbly—tight enough to accentuate the curves, but still quite loose to leave so much to the imagination. On her right wrist were two white bangles to emphasize the overall color code of her outfit, and on her left was an elegant wristwatch made of pure silver. Her feet were clad in dainty open-toes and on her neck was a choker embellished with a cross, wisely chosen to resemble the mark on Neji's forehead (she was quite adamant on refusing this, even if her subconscious told her otherwise, because she claimed it was embarrassing, especially if he figured it out. But since Ino and Sakura paid for it already, she knew it was pointless thereafter.)

Ino peeked from behind her shoulder and grinned broadly, "Wow, Ten. No wonder you get sent on seduction missions the most." She quipped. At long last, Tenten found the strength to move and glared at the blonde.

"Hush, Ino." She admonished, "You know it's more espionage and assassination than actual seduction." She shrugged off her friend and padded back to the couch. She sat primly—as they've taught her—and fidgeted unconsciously with the hem of her outfit. "Ah, this tension's going to kill me."

Sakura rolled her eyes and handed Tenten her purse, "Calm down, Ten," she said, "Hinata's going to be here in five minutes."

"This totally isn't a good idea," The Mistress wailed, "Why did I agree into this, in the first place?" she mused, restless, and Sakura and Ino exchanged exasperated glances, but smiled nonetheless. A few moments later, the sound of the doorbell echoed in the room, and Ino quickly jogged over to welcome Hinata in. The heiress politely greeted her friends, swiftly walked over to Tenten, and clasped the kunoichi's hands in hers. "Hinata?"

"Ten-chan, shall we go?" she said excitedly. Tenten cocked a brow in confusion.

"Go? Go where?"

"It's a secret." Hinata mumbled coyly, sending an almost ominous smile at her friend. Tenten thought it was wise to ignore it, and allowed the younger girls to take lead.

* * *

There was something mighty peculiar going on, and when his eyes landed on the excessive streamers decorating the trees and the clearing in general, he knew they had gone beyond overboard once again. In the heart of it all, grinning innocently albeit broadly (and somewhat, it all came down to suspiciously anyway), was the leader of the whole fiasco, Hiashi Hyuga himself, and in his hands were a pair of scissors and several strips of pink, brown, and white crepe papers. He waved over to the boys, "Hi!" He said elatedly. Naruto trotted over to him and the two shared a high-five. Neji rolled his eyes.

"They really went ahead and overdid it." Sasuke commented.

"You don't say." Neji agreed. Shikamaru's figure emerged from the thick foliages bordering the clearing, and he grumbled over how troublesome everything is, as he plucked out a few decorations from his hair. Kiba and Chouji chuckled behind him, as Shino allowed his bugs to save him the trouble of removing the garlands that were stuck on him. The foursome crossed over towards Hiashi.

"We're done here. This had better work, Hyuga. Or I swear…" Shikamaru mumbled incoherencies again, Shino doing similarly. Neji smirked. Kiba patted his back.

"Hey, Hyuga, can you come with me for a bit? We—_you _actually—need to pick something up in the village." He asked casually, fists inserted in his pockets. Neji eyed him cautiously. "I'm harmless, I swear," added Kiba jestingly. Neji glared, but tagged along regardless. He knew there were still unsettled matters that needed to be talked over, and what better time to do so than now? The duo headed back to Konoha, "You might be curious about the streamers?" Kiba offered good-naturedly, aware that his superior never struck conversations first unless absolutely necessary. Neji casually shrugged, silently urging him to go on. "It was Lee's idea."

"Of course it was."

"Yeah it was. We had to change the color scheme though. We didn't think either you or Tenten were such big fans of green." He smiled, turning right. Neji followed suit, quickly catching up to the lad, "So what do you think about it?"

"It makes a good rendezvous point."

"We thought so too, although to be honest, Hyuga-sama did go overboard. Well, we thought we should leave him to his devices anyway, so it might have been our fault." Kiba smirked, "But seriously, Hyuga," the mirth died out from Kiba's eyes, and he glanced up ahead soberly, "We went through all this trouble, even if you never asked us to. Why do you think so?" He took a glimpse of the older lad from the corner of his eyes, and almost expectedly, Neji didn't seem to understand his point. Kiba smirked again, "It probably never occurred to you, Hyuga, that maybe, we really are doing this for your sake."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Gladly," They made another turn, this time left, and Kiba went on, "I'll be honest with you and tell you the whole story if you'd care to listen. We weren't roped in this mess because we initially wanted to. When we were roused up, we thought it was for an important mission or something—and I mean a _real_ mission. So when Ino and the girls told us what this was really all about, well, I wasn't very pleased, and was kind of hesitant at first. But they were able to coerce Shikamaru, and Uchiha, and Naruto, and Lee already, and when Hyuga-sama appeared before us, I had no idea what took over me, but I agreed nonetheless. Plus, Hinata asked us, so I figured I should give it a shot anyway.

"Halfway through this, we received an official mission scroll. You probably had seen it, didn't you? I have no idea who asked the Hokage to do this, or if she **(1)** did it on her own, but I find it too much of a hassle to bother. Anyway, since it's a mission, we were no longer in the position to oppose, so we pushed through with it, gave it our best, as we normally would have in any other mission. Besides, it seemed fairly simple, didn't it? All we had to do was push you two in the right direction, and we knew everything else would fall into place afterwards. We honestly had no idea you would've been such a tough nut to crack." Kiba shrugged, "We were almost in a loss on what to do, until Shino had a bright idea.

"He told us, if you weren't going to take the offensive, so to speak, then it'll have to be Tenten—after all, she's more flexible than you'll ever be." Neji grunted, but said nothing afterwards, "Just as we planned everything into perfection, she came in running at us, wailing, and told us what had happened in the training grounds." Kiba ignored the glare, "We didn't mean to intrude, but Tenten told us herself. It was Heaven-sent, I'll tell you that. Tenten was a crucial part of the plan, and, what do you know? She came to us on her own accord. Shino's a genius; I had to give that guy credit. His plan was simple. If you weren't going to make the first move, then we'll have Tenten do it—or at least, _encourage _you to initiate things. Since we aren't as dense as you are;"—again, Kiba ignored the glare—"we knew you had a thing for Tenten. And you know it, don't you, Hyuga? Tenten is beautiful. You can't deny it."

"So you're going to have her seduce me, is that it?" Neji asked grimly, almost bitterly, having caught on quickly. Kiba laughed.

"More or less," he shrugged, "Ah, we're here!" He smiled and jogged over to the counter, grinning widely at the girl.

"Glad you made it," Ino waved her hand, ushering Nej in, "Well don't just stand there. Pick some flowers." The Yamanaka Shop didn't cop the title of the Best Flower Shop in the Country for nothing. An array of almost every beautiful flower in existence embellished the walls, enveloped with a specific jutsu to avoid the pollens from flittering in the air, so that even those who suffered from allergies could admire the flora. "Could it be that you have no idea what you'd give her?" she daunted, folding her hands over her chest expectedly. Neji pointedly eyed her. Ino shrugged and walked out of the counter, "We were expecting you, anyway," she smiled.

"Where're the others?" Kiba asked curiously, leaning against the counter.

"If you mean Sakura and Hinata, they took Tenten to the clearing after Shika gave us the go signal." Ino turned back to Neji, "If you're so clueless, let me ask you a few questions. Is Tenten brave?"

"Of course she is." He ignored how pointless the question seemed and allowed the florist to do her job.

"Is she strong?"

"Yes." Neji leaned against the counter.

"Do you find her on equal footings with you?"

"I do."

"Then… is she beautiful?" Ino smiled widely, a bouquet of flowers in her arms. Neji looked hesitant, but sighed.

"Yes."

"Last question," Ino inched closer to him, "Do you love her?" Neji's eyes widened for the briefest moment, and words failed him. _That's preposterous! I couldn't possibly—she's my teammate_. Her conscious battled out, but the pesky voice that kept ringing in his head, the same melodic voice that filled his dreams, something akin to his subconscious only giggled in response and Neji knew the battle was over. His conscious kept retorting, kept arguing that it was impossible, that Tenten was a mere teammate, a friend perhaps, but nothing more. Yet his voice kept growing softer; kept dimming until it was nothing but a whisper in the background. And Neji managed, barely, to cough up one little answer that had Ino squealing and Kiba whistling.

"Y-Yeah…"

* * *

Tenten sneezed.

Someone had been talking about her too much, she wondered if she began to develop allergy. As they trotted the familiar hike up, she kept glancing at her feet, cautious not to let any dirt on them. She gripped her purse tighter, and as the proverbial sign came to be, she smiled and relaxed, feeling the usual calm brought forth by their training grounds dawn upon her. They continued forward to the clearing, Hinata ushering Tenten forward by the small of her back, and Sakura kept talking animatedly about dates. Tenten smiled timidly, anticipation seeping within her. The butterflies fluttered infinitesimally, and the Weapon Mistress thought back to the very first time she felt this giddy—had it been when she found out she was paired with the Hyuga Prodigy? She smiled at the memory.

"We can only lead you up to this point," Sakura said, "Good luck, Ten-chan," she and Hinata hugged the older kunoichi, before they headed back down. Tenten groaned, willing the tension to subside as she stepped inside the forest, heading straight to the clearing. As the barricade of trees and bushes finally came to an end, she realized, not for the first time, how beautiful the view in their clearing was. Situated atop a hill by the border of Konoha, it splendidly overlooked the entirety of the village, as well as the grand Hokage Mountains. She breathed in a sigh of content, her fright almost gone entirely, and she stepped in further as the sunlight bathed her and the wind caressed her. She had almost forgotten what she was fretting for, almost ridded herself of the tension. Almost.

A plethora of streamers greeted her, and Tenten was abruptly snapped back to reality. Her eyes widened, in horror and in curiosity, as she took in the sudden change in their otherwise "very natural" training grounds. She stepped closer, unconsciously skimming the sides of her dress for the subtly hidden weapons, wary that an intruder might appear suddenly. She felt for any hostile presence nearby, and even when she found none, she did not lower her guard. "Ah, Tenten you're here already?" The startled voice of the Hyuga leader alarmed Tenten, but she was careful not to launch any weapon at him. She smiled instead, somewhat strained. His figure emerged from the forest entirely.

"Hiashi-sama, I hadn't expected you to be here either." She said. Hiashi raised a skeptic brow. Certainly she had felt his chakra when she scouted the area? "I'm sorry," she began, answering the unspoken question, "I'm out of it. I let my guard down too much, because I thought it was safe just because I train here so often, and because my friends escorted me here, and obviously, because some of them have been here before I came, and I…" she rambled on. Tenten exhaled heavily, "I'm sorry. It's just that, I'm nervous like hell and I can't even think properly."

"It's okay. This place is safe, don't worry." He smiled reassuringly, walking over to where Tenten was. She attempted to sit on the grass, but decided against it. Hiashi rubbed her back paternally. Tenten reveled at the fatherly touched. She rarely felt anything like parental security, and every time the affection was bestowed upon her, she always marveled at how safe she felt. She smiled tenderly, "Do you know, Tenten, that almost halfway through this I've regained my memories?" The statement caught her off-guard, and Tenten had no idea how to respond. Hiashi chuckled, "I did. It might seem impossible, doesn't it?"

"I-I find it hard to believe, to be honest." Tenten said uneasily.

"Of course you would; anyone would, in fact." He looked at the horizon momentarily and pulled a scroll out of his robes. Performing a couple of hand seals, the scroll transformed into a mantle and lay neatly on the grass. Hiashi motioned for Tenten to be seated, and she obliged quietly, curious over his story. Hiashi went on, "The teahouse is old, and so it wasn't so unusual that a few bricks would slip from the roof. It was just unexpected that it would fall on me, and it was mere human error that I had been late to dodge it. Honestly, I'm really getting old," Tenten giggled at this, and Hiashi smiled, "When I had amnesia, it wasn't exactly memory loss, per se. Even I am quite surprised on how these happened, and I'm still looking into it. When I woke up, it was like being in a dream; I had no control over my surroundings, and someone I presume to be myself when I was younger seemed to have dominated my body."

"Body switch…" Tenten whispered.

"Pardon?"

"It's… well, it's not exactly a 'technique' or what you'd call it, rather it's an advanced reaction only individuals with high chakra control can achieve—ninjas, and the like. I've learned about it on my last espionage mission. It's quite a vague concept and a group of researches in the Sound are looking into the prospect of using it to steal information from people." Tenten explained, "My mission had been to eliminate them without knowing anything myself, because such advanced reaction is dangerous information if not withheld. It was my mistake that I eavesdropped, but I'm not worried."

"This is quite new." Hiashi mused. Tenten nodded.

"I'm sorry if I'm telling this right now. This is classified and the Hokage herself should be the one telling you this. I'm sure she'll disclose the information on the next leaders' meeting." She smiled sheepishly. "Ah. I've broken a code yet again." She grumbled.

"The information is safe with me." Hiashi ascertained. "Alright, so I've had this 'body switch' you speak of. And if you are quite aware of what transpires, you should know that it wasn't that I had amnesia, rather a fraction of me held control over my physical body—that being the spunky 12-year-old I once was."

"Yes, it was." She giggled.

"The whole time, I was trapped in a chasm of sorts, and while I can see everything that was taking place as though I was the one there, I couldn't do anything other than that. I can also converse with myself at that time, like we were two different entities altogether," Tenten nodded, aware of the details about _body switch_, "When the 12-year-old me began matchmaking you, I realized afterwards that he acted simply on the things I myself had wanted to do all along, yet never had the chance to. Do you get my point?"

"You're telling me you wanted to match-make me and Neji _all along_?"

"In a sense, yes; specifically, I wished for my nephew happiness. And among my late brother's dying will was to help Neji find someone he could share that happiness with. And I had sworn that whomever my nephew chooses, I shall not object."

"But isn't it Hyuga rule that…?" Tenten drifted uneasily.

Hiashi nodded in understanding, "Have you ever met Hinata's mother, Tenten?"

"Ah… no, I haven't."

"Then you do not know this," Hiashi began, "but my wife… she isn't of Hyuga descent."

"She's not?" Incredulously, Tenten almost screeched. "She's not?" she repeated, calmer this time.

"Neither was Hizashi's wife a Hyuga," he continued, "The truth about the _byakugan_, is this: no matter how small the Hyuga blood is in a person, the _byakugan will_ appear, regardless. It's the proof that the Hyuga blood courses within your veins. Unlike other bloodlines, it doesn't get 'tainted', as people put it. It remains pure, no matter whom the other parent is. To put it simply, the _byakugan _is a basic gene; it is similar to the gene that provides a person's hair, mouth, et cetera."

"I never knew that," Tenten breathed in amazement, "Neji never told me, and I've seen a lot of Hyuga members intermarry…"

"I don't know why my nephew never told you this, though, but the reason for much intermarriage is mostly out of convenience, if not misunderstanding, and usually, it isn't hard to find romance within the compounds, especially since most Hyugas rarely leave them or get grouped with anyone outside the family. You are aware that we school our clan members, don't you?"

"Yes, the Hyuga family has its own ninja academic system that is up to the parents' choice on whether or not their child should attend it, or go to Konoha's official one. That's why it's also rare to have a Hyuga in the group, since many choose to be 'home-schooled' instead."

"Precisely; and before Hizashi died, he asked me to allow Neji to attend Konoha's schooling so that he may meet new people and, if possible, forget, even for a moment, the burdens of being a member of the main branch."

Tenten inhaled deeply, allowing the information to sink in. The Hyuga clan—all along it had been unnecessarily shrouded with so much mysteries simply because no one dared to ask and assumed things on their own, "So you mean… intermarriages… aren't mandatory?"

"No, of course not."

"Then if I'm right you're also talking me into…"

"Marrying my nephew, yes." Hiashi smirked.

* * *

**I'm kinda setting this on an alternate universe, where Tsunade is still the Hokage, they all lived happily ever after as though the war never happened, Sasuke didn't bitch about it and got back quietly, and all that.**

**Alright, folks! I'm done! To be honest, I wanted to deviate from the whole "Hiashi-is-the-bad-guy-who-won't-allow-a-happy-NejiTen-ending-because-Hyugas-must-keep-their-bloodline-pure-therefore-outsiders-aren't-allowed-to-be-married-into-the-clan" image that I've read on so many NejiTen fics. I wanted something unique. I wanted something else. I made up all of those, by the way, but who knows? Maybe Kishimoto and I are thinking quite similarly, eh? And on the chance that I'm wrong, then I shall exercise the freedom of fan-fiction, on my defense. **


	12. Determination

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the Naruto series, or anything related to it.**

* * *

Tenten was gob smacked.

To say she was shocked would simply be an understatement and would not do her feelings any justice at all, and so she was gob smacked. Her stare was that of incredulity, surprise, and a plethora of other emotions neither of them could place. Hiashi chuckled lowly and stood up, "It's what I wanted to say but…" he dusted off his pants, "In the end, it's up to you, isn't it? I'm saying marriage is still quite a farfetched idea, especially since you're at the peak of your careers right now, but to be frank, I couldn't imagine either of you with other people anyway, and believe me, I've thought about it hard enough." Tenten motioned to stand up, but Hiashi told her otherwise, "I'm not saying you two couldn't see others, but, well, it's merely an old man's intuition." He smiled, "Stay here, Tenten. Wait a moment. And while you're at it, why not think about what I said? I'll be seeing you soon." Moments later, he disappeared in the forest once again, and his chakra was completely gone.

Tenten's eyes trailed after the old man's figure until he was out of her peripheral vision. She contemplated, dwelling on the topic deeply. Marriage? She hasn't thought that far ahead. Sure on her lazy, non-shinobi days, she fantasized often about what it felt like to be romantically involved with someone, but she never thought about tying it down; rather, the notion usually scared the wits out of her that she dared not thought about it. Often, she thought, being too attached to someone just wasn't cut for a shinobi, whose life was on the line frequently. And besides, Tenten would never admit it, but she also was too insecure to believe that someone was willing to share the rest of his life with her. She bit her lip at the thought.

So immersed she had been in her thoughts that the deftly-concealed chakra she was so familiar to, got by, unnoticed, again, by her usually unparalleled senses. "Tenten," she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound, and she immediately readied herself for battle. The intruder only cocked a brow as he crossed the distance between them, "Have you been waiting?"

"Ah…" she planted a palm over her chest, "Neji, seriously. Were you trying to off me with a heart attack?" she admonished playfully, failing to elicit a reaction from the lad, "N-no, I haven't been waiting at all," she lied as she admired the way he was dressed up. It wasn't anything too flashy, but it was enough to make anyone look twice. It perfectly showed Neji's toned body, and she couldn't help but stare approvingly at how _fine _he looked decked out in casual clothes. She wouldn't dare say he didn't keep a few weapons here and there, but he looked remotely civilian otherwise. "Cool getup." She grinned, still not standing up.

"Here," he handed the bouquet to her, and she smiled broadly, recognizing the different flowers—daisies, red carnation, balsams, lilacs, buttercups, chrysanthemums, asters, and in the heart of it all, a single red rose stood out, the prettiest among the bouquet, and she blushed profusely, understanding the meanings behind them, the rose especially. She kept quiet about it, vaguely aware he knew what it meant as well, and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Let's go." He said simply, stretching his palm before her. The blush swept her features, more generous this time, and he smirked at her bashfulness.

"T-thanks," she took his hand and heaved herself up gracefully. He took her in, this time, silently awed at her appearance. His eyes unconsciously lingered on the exposed cleavage, innocently being punctuated by the strands of her lose chocolate locks styled in a half pony, and when Tenten noticed this, she suppressed a giggle. So Neji had hormones too, after all. It wasn't so much that he was looking at her that humored Tenten greatly, but the mental confirmation she made that he wasn't as hormonal as a rock, and was, in fact, prone to teenage desires too that made her giggle. "Where will we be going, Neji?" she asked innocently.

_So they haven't told her anything? _He smirked, "It's a surprise. Want me to blindfold you?" He teased, and she jabbed his chest playfully.

"Yeah sure, like you in something like that isn't going to warrant enough attention," she mumbled, as she waved her hand dismissively. A boost of pride swirled within him, and Neji allowed an almost lopsided smirk to tug on his lips. He reached for the small of her back, and ushered her forward. Tenten jerked slightly in surprise, but did nothing otherwise, "Hey, let's drop by my place first." She said, "I need to put these aside." She smiled at the bouquet, and Neji performed a familiar slew of hand seals. Moments later, their surroundings swirled by in an almost dizzying blur, and the duo appeared inside Tenten's apartment. Neji willed away the blush that threatened to materialize when he remembered the video. "Make yourself at home. I'll be back in a second." She said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Neji did as he was told, seating himself on the couch. He exhaled heavily, unaware that he had been holding his breath. Damn that Tenten. He should have known from years of endless trainings and sparring, and if the unobstructed view of his opponent's figure that the _byakugan _provided him, that her build was well-toned, if not sculpted into perfection, yet here he was, awkwardly and uncharacteristically flustered over how _fine _her body has become over the years.

But in retrospect, now that Neji thinks about it, Tenten has always had a good build. So why, just why, had he not noticed it before? No. That definitely was _not _the case. He _noticed_. He always had, but he had been able to bury the image in the back of his mind, because back then, such idiosyncrasy known as "a dominant subconscious" was nonexistent. Neji groaned softly. Things had been easier when it was all training and getting stronger.

"Okay! Fixed it!" Tenten gleefully swayed into the living room. Neji found the innocence and the natural grace of her movements quite alluring. His throat felt parched, and he stood up.

"Well then, let's go." They headed out, and both were careful not to make any sort of physical contact.

* * *

It had to be Neji.

Ah. On second thought, it seemed like its Tenten.

No. It's not? Is it Neji?

Nah. It's got to be Tenten.

_Oh screw it._

Tenten inched closer to Neji, instinctively tugging on his clothes. He looked at her briefly, but said nothing. She has always been like this; childishly clinging on to him (she's never done it with Lee or Gai even on her most frightened moments but to Neji's horror, she has done it a few times with Uchiha and Inuzuka—those bastards!) whenever she felt bad. It gave her a sense of security. Neji knew she hated lightning, having been struck once as a child, and so when a tempest brewed and their team, then only chuunin, were forced to take refuge inside a cave, he allowed her to sit on his lap and fall asleep on his chest. He knew she hated dolls; a phobia neither of them could figure out where she developed. When a mission required them to seize a ventriloquist—a puppeteer ninja on the loose—she couldn't even step foot inside his lair, and Neji willingly stayed outside with her, his arms snaked around her waist as she buried her face in his chest, willing the fear to subside, as Lee and Gai went on with the job.

Neji was aware Tenten barely had confidence with her looks. He doesn't understand why, but she does. She silently freaks out when people stare at her for so long, when she knows she has done nothing to warrant such attention. And so when she tugged on his clothes, he knew what to do then. He slung an arm around her shoulder protectively, and the action calmed her down significantly, "Thanks, Neji. I always trouble you with these things, don't I?" she laughed humorlessly, her voice strained and low.

"Everyone has their own weaknesses, Tenten. It's inevitable." he said. She looked up, and for a split-second, he saw how torn she was. He felt a pang of pain and guilt in his chest, but then she smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" was all she said, and the conversation had ended there.

So who had been demanding so much attention? It could have been Neji, or perhaps it was Tenten, but when almost the entire town of Konoha had their eyes on the pair, they knew it barely mattered anyway.

* * *

He opened the door for her, as any gentleman would. She smiled in gratitude, somewhat perplexed over his antics, but pleased nevertheless. They were ushered to a booth conveniently located where barely anyone would pass by, and were handed both a menu, asked to choose what they would like. They slid in, sat across each other, and for some time, basked in the silence, both fumbling with the words unspoken. She kept glancing furtively at him; he couldn't keep his gaze on her for so long. It went on for seconds, minutes, perhaps hours, even. And then suddenly, without warning, her melodic laughter filled the atmosphere, piercing effortlessly through the tensed ambience. He relaxed at the sound.

"Ah, seriously," she said, "They really went out of their way for all of this, and here we are, acting like a bunch of embarrassed middle school brats." She chuckled heartily, "Geez, this is so troublesome." She reached for the glass of water and gulped it down, willing her nerves to calm down. She smiled despite the edginess, "So… Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" she braved.

He looked at her blankly, "No. Is there?"

Tenten didn't mean to actually do it, but she kicked his shin nonetheless. "Seriously? You're _that _clueless?" She grinned again when he frowned, almost contemplatively, as though mentally broaching on her proposal, and cradled her cheek with her palm. "Really, Neji, really," she mused, more to herself than to him, "But I suppose," she added in a hushed whisper, "that that's just you," her smile had been more melancholic, and Neji was alarmed.

"Tenten," he began, uncertain. "I—" almost as though on cue, a waiter arrived and politely greeted them.

"Have you chosen what you'd like to have, Madame?" He grinned broadly at Tenten.

"Ah! I haven't. I'm sorry. Uh… is there anything you could recommend?" She smiled sweetly, and the waiter quickly and excitedly gave her a verbal list of supposedly the best their restaurant could offer. Tenten's smile did not fade as she trailed her gaze on the menu, following each food the lad recommended. After a while, he stopped and waited for her. Then she smiled, "I have no idea what to take," she laughed good-naturedly, "Honestly, I'm sort of hungry, so… hey, what about you, Neji?"

"Just give us the best meal your chef takes pride in," he smirked, "And clam it, Ten, I'm paying." Tenten huffed.

"Fine, but I'm not holding back." She challenged. The waiter walked away afterwards. "Hey Neji, have you ever been on a date?"

"On missions, yes I have."

That surprised her, "Oh? You've been to seduction missions?"

Neji glared, "No, Tenten. I've been on escorting missions, but never seductions."

She giggled, "Really? I'm rarely sent on escorting ones." she sipped some water again. Her attempt at striking a conversation had not been futile after all. "How come you were on a date on a mission, Neji?"

"My client asked me to "escort" her for the evening." he said grimly. Tenten gasped dramatically. Her eyes widened in mock horror, and she feigned aghast as she clamped her hand over her mouth theatrically.

"Y-you! You mean—?"

"No! Where have you gotten that idea?"

She laughed, "Oh relax; you take things too seriously." He glared, "I-I'm not a pervert." She added, clearing her throat defensively.

"Tenten, if you don't mind me asking," Neji said, "but since when have you and Inuzuka been so cozy with each other?"

Tenten stifled a smirk, "Since you have been so cozy with your missions," she jeered, giggling childishly. Neji groaned. "I'm serious, Neji! You and I barely get sent together after our promotions, even though we're on the same team. I really think it's unfair on your part, since all I'm good at is substituting as the team leader when you're out, which is really often. And well, I did get sent to spearhead many jounin-level A-ranks. I guess it just happened," she explained. Neji would like to think that was not a shy grin she wore as she timidly scratched her cheek, and she was not bashfully blushing. "See, since Kiba-kun and I had an established partnership, we often got sent together, so, ya know, like I said, it just happened."

"I see." was all Neji said. Their exchange ended abruptly, and tensed silence hung in the air. Tenten squirmed uncomfortably, attempting to shift her attention on something else. Presently, as Neji fixedly glared at her, intent on burning a hole through her skull, Tenten found the folded napkins to be rather fascinating. Oh, and the utensils too. "And Lee? What about Lee?" he added suddenly.

Tenten looked up, confused, "What about him?"

"Don't you two have a more _established partnership_ than Inuzuka?" Neji pressed on.

"I _do _get sent on missions with him," Tenten smiled, careful not to mention that she wasn't often sent with Lee than with Kiba. It was compatibility, that's why. Kiba, who could detect anything within a mile's radius thanks to his heightened sense of smell, aided more by Akamaru, was a better match to Tenten's far-ranged specialization than Lee's close-ranged taijutsu. Neji glared, aware that she was leaving something out, but probed no further. Moments later, their meal arrived, and Tenten eagerly dug in. An amused twinkle danced in Neji's eyes as he watched her childish antics. Really. Why was he worrying? Kiba-_kun _wasn't here sitting in front of the Weapon Mistress. He wasn't the one taking her out on a date. Really. What was there to worry for? He felt quite silly.

_No, you're jealous. It isn't silly_. And there goes that goddamn subconscious again. Neji recognized the voice now. It was Lee's—whenever he would attempt to sound all "motherly", he would use a rather feminine voice (which was surprisingly realistic) and youthfully go on and on about the wonders of being youthful. Neji now understands why his subconscious is so youthfully persistent.

The rest of the meal had been spent over idle chitchats that did not involve _Kiba-kun_.

* * *

"Ah, I'm full!" Tenten declared, nibbling on her doughnut. She ignored the pointed stare Neji offered her as she continued to munch on her desert.

"You had four courses and you're still not done with your desert," Neji commented, remotely sarcastic, "And you're full." She nodded childishly. She really _was _full, but to be honest, the doughnuts just looked too tempting. The stall sat innocently across the fancy restaurant they just dined in, and Tenten's sharp eyes, trained into perfection over the years of being a far-ranged combatant, immediately caught the delicacy. She giddily frolicked over to the doughnut stall and ordered three, determined there was enough space in her stomach to fit in a few more deserts. Neji had only shaken his head and beat her into paying for it. She grinned.

"You don't understand a maiden's dire need for such things called sweets," she retorted. He scoffed only in return. "Where are we going again, by the way?" she asked with a mouthful. Used to her typical lack of femininity, Neji stared ahead the cobbled road that lead to the outskirts of Konoha, and to the general direction of their training grounds. He allowed a pregnant pause to follow her question, as though contemplating on a sarcastic answer. Tenten eyed him expectantly.

"Wild guess," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, I don't know, the _training grounds_?" she snapped tartly. When he nodded in response, she suppressed an almost disbelieving gape, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now let's go." he ushered her again by the small of her back.

* * *

They reached the familiar clearing, and Tenten understood why he had led her here. She hugged herself tighter, rubbing her palms up and down her arms to create some warmth. Neji glimpsed at her from the corner of his eyes, and remembered he had no jacket to offer her. But he wasn't cold—or at the very least, fared better than she did. He inched closer to her, silently offering his body heat. She smiled gratefully, and childishly clung onto her human heater.

For a while, the duo basked in the peaceful atmosphere, admiring the spectacular view their training grounds offered them. The sun had begun to shy away from the sky, choosing to retreat to the west as though seeking refuge behind the great Hokage Mountains. The sky was bathed in an array of pink, orange, and yellow all perfectly blending in the horizon. The breeze swept all over the land, hinting of the darkness that was soon to follow. Tenten grinned, contented already.

She had no idea why Neji was being this romantic. And truthfully, she didn't mind, even if it bothered her somewhat. She knew he wasn't as unfeeling as a stone—more than a decade of solid friendship had proven things to her about Neji. And to be honest, she found no reason to qualm over his sudden peculiar behavior so she relaxed into his warmth instead. They continued to gaze into the spectacular horizon, which was, quite oddly enough, accentuated just perfectly by the excessive frills the ninjas set up earlier. She giggled, looking back over their fusses, and continued to tug on Neji's arm. She motioned to sit, but he held her arm firmly, "What? My legs are killing me. You're not the one walking on two-inched heels." She bemoaned, lifting an elongated, creamy leg up for him to examine, the light tan of it glinting finely underneath the pinkish shower of the setting sun. "See?"

Neji subtly gulped down the queer nervousness bubbling in his stomach as his eyes trained on her perfect leg. If one were to ask him, he would have said that among Tenten's…_assets_…he liked her legs the most. They were dexterous, each movement deadly precise. They were elegant, carrying her around with magnificent grace. Most of all, they were sculpted into perfection. Each taut muscle built just right; not bulking despite the many years of training, but definitely not lanky either. But it was only _if _one were to _ask him_. "You'll ruin your dress." He deadpanned; his voice emotionless, perfectly obscuring his haywire feelings. She huffed and pouted and detached herself from him in a childish display of defiance. He shook his head only, and spun on his heel, walking back to foliages behind. Alarmed, Tenten quickly jogged over and forcefully yanked his arm back.

"Hey, where are you going?" She demanded tartly, "Not yet! We have to see the sun set completely, and the first star shine!"

"We just did." He said flatly, "And if you want to see the stars shine, you know that cliff doesn't give you the best view." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Her brows scrunched up, contemplative, and her fingers were hooked together behind her back.

"It's not?"

"Not in this clearing, it's not." He smiled a small one, and continued to lead the way. "But look back, Tenten. Remember that that was not the very first clearing we trained on in this forest, and remember that our original training grounds had a far better view of the night sky." He offered. Tenten did think back to when they had been _genin_, and the brief moments in their _chuunin _days before they were transferred to the clearing they trained on presently. And she did remember what he meant. She smiled broadly.

"Oh, yes!" She cheered as the memories dawned upon her again. They walked further in comfortable silence, both deeply immersed in their own thoughts. Soon, the thick foliages waned again, and Tenten spotted the moon light flittering through the leaves, a single clearing being spotlighted. She gasped in childishly adorable awe, socked by the sudden flashbacks of their time training there. She quickly jogged over to the spot, giggling. She seemed to dance around as she familiarized herself once again to her team's previous hangout. Then as she stopped to fully examine the area, she gasped again. "W-wow! They did all this?"

"Things do spiral out of control sometimes, yes." Neji shrugged casually, and padded over to the middle of the carefully decorated clearing. Tenten watched him with scrutiny, her eyes carefully trailing after each and every step he took. She could not shake off the queer feeling bubbling in her stomach no matter how hard she tried. Was this really Neji? Was this the same, cold-hearted boy she first crushed on almost 12 years ago? She could never imagine he would warm up to her _this _much. While it pleased her greatly, it also bothered her. "What's wrong?" His deep voice shook her out of her reverie, and she quickly composed herself.

"No—" she caught herself immediately, and decided against lying; against telling him that nothing was wrong when in reality, nothing was making sense anymore. She needed to talk to him—on many things that are no longer just about being a ninja. She had to tell him _now_, because pray tell, if she doesn't, she knows she never _will_. "Hey… Neji… c-can we… can we talk?" She pensively met his blank stare, and when he nodded, a painful lump gathered in her throat. She gulped down her apprehensions, and padded closer to him. "You see, to be honest, it's been bugging me lately but…" she sighed, "What… what brought this on?" She waved a finger between them, and leveled her gaze lower to meet the damp ground instead of his searching eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him. Not now. Or possibly, not ever.

"What do you mean?"

"_This_," she braved to meet the opalescent abyss that was his eyes; those deep, unfathomable orbs of his that pierces her very soul every time she tries to peek at who he really is. Her voice was firm with determination, "Why are you being like this so suddenly? What happened? What brought this on? Are you being controlled or something? Please. Someone please tell me the real Neji had been abducted and replaced by a poorly-done clone to keep the people around him from suspecting that the real you had been kidnapped, and the _byakugan _is on the verge of being exposed, and Konoha's about to set to war again!" Tenten panted, her tirade not coming out as she had wanted it to be. She blushed as she regained control of her bearings, and her lips quivered at the embarrassment. "Oh god, somebody shoot me, please." She bemoaned in exasperation.

Neji's expression was impassive; a perfect poker face. But no sooner were his shoulders trembling, and a low chuckle was emanating from his throat. His eyes danced with unmasked amusement, and a smirk was splayed on his lips. He crossed his arms over his chest in challenge, "Is that what you honestly think, Tenten? No, that's not it. Is that really _you_, Tenten?"

Embarrassed as hell, Tenten clicked her tongue and looked up to him defiantly. So he was turning the tables on her now, was he? "No, _no it's not_, oh, almighty Hyuga-sama. This is not Tenten. This is a stupid _ninjutsu_ playing tricks on you. Oh, it's not Tenten." She commented disdainfully. He chuckled again, and stepped closer. Tenten backed away defensively, purely out of reflex. "Don't come any closer! I swear I shall unleash my inner awesomeness if you do." She threatened childishly and stupidly. He cocked a brow in curiosity, and wondered if perhaps, she was watching _Kung Fu Panda _a tad bit too much.

"Tenten, it _is _me." Neji said evenly. He ceased his (clearly futile) attempts of getting closer. Every step he took, she took two away from him. Her panic over the matters was flagrant, and he did not want to scare her more with his all-too-sudden advancements. He had to take thing slowly, because it had been the same for him. The reality socked him greatly, and it took time for things to settle down at last. "Ask me what you want to know." He offered.

Tenten's legs were aching, but she opted to ignore pain. Instead, she stood rigged, on the defensive, and quite ready to bolt away if needed be. She doesn't understand why. But her emotions and thoughts were a swarm of jumbled incoherencies. Everything was a flurry of seemingly unintelligent realities all conspiring against her mind. "Why did you become like this?"

"I've always been like this," he folded his arms again and looked away. His face was calm, relaxed, and serene. He was composed; absolutely nothing like the mess she was, and she envied him dearly for his ability to remain calm despite the turmoil, "Is it a bad thing?"

"No… it's just… weird." She admitted, and shook her head. Deciding at last that the pain was beginning to become too much to bear, she flopped gracefully on the ground and ignored the dirt creeping up to her dress. She'll deal with that later. "You were never this… expressive. You were always hard to read. You never showed much. It took me years to finally understand even the littlest bit about you, but now that I think of it… was it really _you_? Did I really figure _you _out? Or was it a façade all along; a mask to fool me into thinking that I actually managed to get close to someone as amazing as you, Neji?"

Neji studied her expression silently. He studied _her_, her posture, her arms which were a limp of muscles on her lap, her legs which she sat on, her brows which were crinkled in distress, her lips set on a thin line, her eyes wary and was gazing at her so intensely, that Tenten shut her eyelids firm in discomfort. "Don't look at me like that!" she wailed.

"I've always been like this, Tenten," he reiterated, "And it's not you, either. What you saw in me all these years… that really _is _me. It's my fault. I never made my intentions clear, and I've never made my effort to really open up. It's natural that you would've made assumptions;—" Tenten winced. A ninja does _not _make _assumptions_;—"And I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened, but a smile graced her features. "Don't be…" she swallowed, and for the longest moment, silence reigned between them. They were both lost in their own worlds, both stuck in a maze of thoughts, until Tenten's lips parted and her voice, albeit quivering, rang in the air with firmness and determination, "Neji..." she looked up to meet his gaze, "I love you."

* * *

**Oooh... cliff hanger~ (-evil grin)**

**Ah, I seriously failed! I planned to finish this before Christmas, or at the very least, before 2011 ends, but look at me now, only updating a year later (LOL). Anyways, at least I managed to update, and I think that's what matters, no?**


	13. At Long Last

**The word "disclaimer" should speak for itself… **

**Author's notes: OMG! It's the last chapter already, and I couldn't believe I had to prolong it this much before I posted it. Waaahh—! I'm somewhat sad that this is the end for Divine Intervention (originally **_**Fate Said you're the One**_**)—my second multi-chaptered story here on FFN, but you know what they said! All things must come to an end eventually. Sigh. I'm just so glad I finally gotten around to finishing a story, so yay! **

… **Oh wait! This isn't the end. There's still an epilogue! Silly me. **

**WARNING: Clichéd and OOC scenes up ahead! **_**Ahohoho~ :3 **_**Y'all know it was coming sooner or later~ and **_**some things else**_**—we'll probably have to up the rating a little… **

**Rating: T+ (or M- … what?) **

* * *

Her words rang in his ears repeatedly… in an endless cycle that daunted him each time it replayed in his mind. It felt like a last song syndrome of sorts, except that the gravity of each word socked him into perpetual silence. He couldn't utter a word, nor did he have the coherency to think of a proper response, for that matter. And he knew it was truly awful on his part—not to answer when, even if she hasn't asked, was waiting for one, because that was how it went.

"_I love you… I love you… I… love… you_"

Tenten's lips quivered in trepidation as she anticipated his answer—if he would grace her with one, that is. She eyed the ground as the mud continued to creep up the hem of her skirt, and she scowled in mild disgust, displeased that it was ruining her get-up. But then there were more pressing matters at hand, and she fought back a childish wail and, once again, that peculiar yet strong urge to bolt out of the scene in a jiffy. She instead balled her fists by her sides, and shut her lids closed to calm her nerves.

She was too edgy. It heightened her senses significantly; she can hear every scratch that would emanate from all around her; could feel even the subtlest of wind sweeping over the clearing; could smell even the lightest of scents from the damp grass she sat upon. She took deep breaths and willed the erratic beating of her heart to stop. When finally, the silence has stretched too long for her to stand (but just about right for her to gather her bearings), she swallowed the painful lump of nervousness in her throat and stood up. Neji eyed her emptily and wordlessly.

"I said what I needed to say, but please don't think you are obliged to answer me." She smiled wistfully, spinning on her heel and padding away from him. She continued to speak, unable to look him in the eye as her words tolled upon her. "Thank you for the wonderful evening, Neji. I honestly enjoyed it." She sighed, allowing the words to roll out of her tongue, "Please don't let anything that has happened tonight get in the way of our partnership," at last, she mustered enough courage to crane her neck to look at him for probably the last time that night, "If it bothers you so much, then I will pretend that none of this has ever happened—!"

"_Why_?" Neji snapped. In a split-second, he crossed the distance between them and he stood before her, his form towering almost sinisterly as she cowered from him. "Why do you ask me to forget everything? Why aren't you expecting an answer from me? _Why_?" He reiterated, his voice hard and cold. Tenten gulped down again, and backed away. But alas, as though the gods have conspired against her yet again, she felt the bark of a tree cease her retreats, and she could only gaze apprehensively at the eyes of her captor.

"W-why—well… obviously because… because…" she struggled to get it all out, as their proximity began to fog up her thoughts. Her breaths were short and shallow, and a thick blush coated her cheeks. Despite the cold, sweat glistened on her forehead and trickled down her face. Neji's eyes followed each trail silently. His question hung unanswered as was her declaration, and both ninjas attempted to compose themselves despite the emotional turmoil the situation was bringing forth. "Because obviously… you won't give me the answer… I-I have… always wanted to hear…" she finally admitted, lowering her gaze in embarrassment.

Neji sighed, and the sound caused Tenten to snap her head in his general direction, nearly hitting her cranium on his chin if it wasn't for his lightning reflexes. "Tenten, will you please calm down?" he said through gritted teeth. A force of habit, Tenten stuck her tongue at him childishly.

"Look who's talking." She snapped, the tension already ebbing away.

Neji cocked a brow, and propped his palms against the tree on either side of her face. She immediately inched closer to the bark, almost wanting to be one with it, and he allowed his entire weight to rest on his hands. He eyed her evenly, his steady gaze not wavering by the slightest, even after she has unleashed that full, powerful, _puppy dog pout _of hers that—curse the heavens where she must have gotten from—always work their _magic _when it came to persuading him (of all people, the unfalteringly stoic ANBU captain shilly-shallies over a childish pout). Oh no. Neji's resiliency on the matter has, all hail the gods above, paid off this time. He had _scores _to settle with her and she was not _pouting_ her way out of this discussion.

"Tell me the truth, Tenten," his voice was authoritative, his tone indicating he would not be allowing her to say or do otherwise, "Tell me everything about me that's bothering you." He had to know. He had noticed how grave whatever Tenten must be bearing because she was too out of it lately to simply shrug it off. And while he would never (directly) admit it aloud, he was worried for her, too. "Tell me," he coaxed, lifting one palm and gingerly planting it on one cheek. He rubbed her cheek affectionately. She reveled at his soft touch and unconsciously leaned her head to feel more of his warmth. He smiled.

"It just… scares me, that's all…" she whispered, "You had always been unfeeling, always been detached and aloof and emotionless, and now… well, you've suddenly _changed_." She looked up to meet his eyes, but not once had he stopped his soothing ministrations, "It's not a bad thing… but it scares me. What if this was all a dream? What if I fall… _too hard_?" The last part had been barely audible, and had it not been for his superhuman senses, he would not have caught it. "I'm scared, Neji," her voice was clearer this time, "I'm scared that these stupid feelings will get in the way of our friendship; scared that… well," she chuckled humorlessly, "_I'll _scare _you _away; I'm scared that…. I'll lose you."

"Because of what you feel?" he asked, rubbing unintelligent patterns this time. She nodded meekly.

"You're not making it easier for me, you know." She smiled, "With you being all romantic like that. I thought I've finally moved on… it's been hard on my part, Neji. It's been _years_. And just when I thought it's really a hopeless case and finally decided I can do and deserve better… well, you're like _that_. And it just messes everything up. It blew my entire plan out of the water—so much for moving on, huh?"

"For how long…?" it was what was unspoken about his question that clenched Tenten's guts mercilessly, turned her legs into jelly, and unleashed those infuriating butterflies to flutter infinitesimally in her stomach. The fact that Neji had sat them down on one of the tree's protruding roots and held her in between his legs as his hand gently ran up and down her bare arms, wasn't helping the slightest bit. She sighed.

"I… I really have no way out of this, do I?" he grunted to affirm, and she looked up ahead, leaning her head back on his shoulder. If he was already being this intimate, then she might as well play along, right? If he was willing to hear her out, then she should just spill all the beans, right? The cat was already out of the bag—there really was no point in prolonging the inevitable anymore. Besides, it was really about time she gets everything off her chest. "I've liked you… since we were at the academy…"

"But you never talked to me—" Neji cut in.

"Hush, Hyuga. Here me out." She admonished playfully. He nodded and propped his forehead against the back of her head. His embrace tightened, and the blush seemed to have permanently planted itself on Tenten's cheeks. She felt warm all over. "It's true; I've really liked you. Just because I acted all boyish, doesn't change the fact that I'm still a _girl_. But I didn't want to get in your way, so I distanced myself from you. I contented myself with seeing you from afar—that was enough for me back then." She smiled fondly at the memories, "I never thought we'd ever get partnered up, and I thought that that was the happiest day of my academy life. Could you imagine how ecstatic I felt when it would later turn out that we'd be paired up for every single assignment?" Unbeknownst to Tenten, a smug smirk had settled itself upon the prodigy's lips. "And to think that we'd even be on the same team!" She giggled excitedly, "I was leaping stars! I was teamed with my crush—how awesome could that be? I totally know how Sakura felt…

"But I never thought that it would exactly become the worst thing that could've happened to me." At this, the arrogance on his features and the swelling pride in his chest dissipated immediately, and his visibly tensed, "Don't get me wrong; I don't regret ever being placed in Team Gai, meeting you guys and befriending you in the process. I never regret anything, and I'm truly thankful that it was with you I was put with." She quickly added, "But you see… it gets hard… eventually. The feelings… they deepen. But nothing ever happens… and everyday just passes by with me falling deeper and harder and you… nothing." She craned her neck to glimpse at him, but he only buried his face into her hair. She giggled, "Whaaaaat? Are you embarrassed?"

"No." He quipped.

"It's true, though." She shrugged, and resumed her previous position, "I was fifteen when I realized I loved you." It felt weird to say such words with ease, but she ignored the peculiar feeling, "And everyday felt like hell—ah, I'm being to melodramatic," she clicked her tongue, "Let's just say… it wasn't easy. Sparring and missions distracted me and I was always enthusiastic to immerse myself in some. But when we're just sitting there, relaxing, maybe drinking a water bottle or two… it's those times that are most awful to me. Because I see you right across me, and you're so close, and I could just practically spill out everything like I'm doing now, but I can't because it's the closest I could get, and anymore would… ruin everything."

"You're telling me that I'll chicken away when you confess?"

"More or less," she shrugged, "Well, _chicken away _isn't exactly the term for it—more like you'll ignore me and treat me like a fan girl and destroy our friendship and act like you never knew me and—"

"You make me sound like a bad guy, Tenten."

"You _are _a bad guy; making me fall like this and toying with my feelings," she grumbled under her breath, "But it's not your fault I fell in love with you, is it? Well, _partly_—;" she added as an afterthought—"but still, not entirely. No one told me to harbor these feelings for you, and no one told me to bottle them all up for so long." She paused for a while, as though mentally broaching on something, then continued, "I was nineteen when I finally decided to give up on you."

"But you're 19." He said.

"That's right. I decided to finally give up on loving Hyuga Neji on the ninth of March."

"Your birthday? Why? Because I didn't give you a gift?"

She laughed, "No, silly! I'm not _that _shallow!" As the mirth died down, a small, melancholic smile remained on her lips, "But I thought that it would have been a wonderful birthday gift to myself to finally end all these emotional shenanigan. And besides, I had a really long mission up ahead at that time and I thought it was a good start for moving on. I was wrong, of course. Every day, every time, call it cheesy and disgusting, but it was even harder when I was away from you. I realized I was too attached, and that's when I had the brilliant idea that if my feelings can never be reciprocated, then I would be contented with watching you from afar—just like how I did when I first liked you."

"W-wow…" he breathed out, amazed. Truly, it was all simply amazing. A girl as wonderful as Tenten had feelings for a bastard like _him_? He knew he had fan-girls, and perhaps it might be partly because of all those girls who throw themselves at him that caused his ego to bubble to astronomical heights. He knew he looked good, he had the smarts (a prodigy, for Pete's sake), he had the skills, the politics, everything—he had everything. Despite his position in the Hyuga family, everyone knew he was a candidate for the headship anyway. He was the youngest in the history of Konoha to ever attain the highest position in the ANBU ranks—the captain. He had contributed significantly to the development of several offensive and defensive _ninjutsu_. He spearheads the most elite unit in the entire Fire country—Konoha 12. Who would not be amazed at his prowess?

But Tenten, as she said, was not shallow. She knew him deeply and well enough to know that what he shows is not everything there is to him. And the lad whom he keeps hidden from the eyes of the public is the very boy who Tenten had befriended and had fallen in love with—the boy who was awkward with his feelings, who hated spicy things the most, and who used to be awful at target shooting (awful for _her_ standards, at least); the boy who was willing to sacrifice himself if it's for his friends, who would always hold her in a protective embrace in times of her distress, who went out of his way to ensure her safety and would stay behind just to make sure she would not hurt herself during their missions….

… the very boy who had fallen for and had been in love with the Weapon Mistress all this time.

He didn't deserve someone like her. Tenten was such a wonderful girl who deserved better. He could never make her happy, because he was too preoccupied with bettering himself, with his clan, with the village, to possibly focus his entire attention in making one person happy. He could never do that. And he did not want to hurt her by disappointing her, by never living up to her expectations. And more than that, he too was… afraid—that she would eventually realize she could find someone so much better than he could ever be, and leave him when he was already too attached. He could not bear that.

"_**Even if it means rejection, would you follow your fate?"**_

He remembered his dream—how persistent the voice had been, and how steadfast his answer was. In retrospect, where did such confidence come from? As he held the girl in his arms, he suddenly felt all his confidence ebb away.

"_**You're willing to face rejection?"**_

He _was_. He remembered. He had been rejected too much. But this time… the rejection that might come would be too much. He knows. Because he could never lose her, and that was the only thing that holds him back every time.

"_**Confess, Neji. I'm telling you you've got nothing to lose. If you don't come into terms with your feelings soon, don't be surprised when one of the greatest things in your life slips by your grasp."**_

He can't… he just can't… but… he knows he should…

"_**You don't "deserve" someone; you prove it. You do everything you can to make sure you do."**_

Well… Naruto had a point there…

"_**Do you love her?"**_

He does.

"_**Good luck, kid".**_

He truly needed that…

He abruptly shifted her so she sat on his lap instead. Distraught and flushed, she could not utter a coherent sentence as he tightened his hold on her and without warning ducked in and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She was dumbfounded and could not move. She responded solely on instinct. Her eyes shut tight, her heart beat wild, she wrapped her arms around his neck and toyed with the hair that rested behind his shoulders. She had always wanted to play with those soft locks of his, and the feel of the silky tresses on her fingers as well as his soft lips on her own was a magnificent combination she knew she could never get enough of.

And if Tenten was in Cloud 9 with the affirmation of some of her fantasies, then Neji was simply in heaven. Her lips—oh, how soft they were! They were everything he had ever imagined, and so much more. There was the distinct taste of the pastry she munched on hours ago, mixed wonderfully with the tang of her strawberry (?) lip gloss. But just her lips weren't enough. He had to feel more; had to taste more. His kiss was aggressive and dominant, just as he was, and he sought more territory to control.

His tongue darted out of his parted lips, and coerced her mouth to open further. She obliged abashedly, her shyness being punctuated by a soft moan emanating from her throat. The sound stirred a peculiar excitement within Neji, and he yearned to hear more of it. His hands which previously lay motionlessly on the small of her back began to rub up and down her spine. But even such ministrations only succeeded in eliciting a soft sigh. He grew impatient. _More_. He had to hear that delightful sound again. He wasn't doing enough.

(**A/N: at this point, I am **_**seriously **_**contemplating on making this a lemon. Someone stop me, please!... Or not… ;D**)

He ceased all his actions, and Tenten whimpered, "Why'd you stop?" her voice and eyes were clouded with an emotion neither of them could place. _It was getting _good_, damn it! _

He ignored her. Instead, he abruptly plunged towards her again, his lips planting firmly and a little painfully on the crook of her neck. She gasped, and her fingers clutched his shoulder blades. He sucked and nibbled and bit here and there. One hand roamed everywhere; the other snugly settled itself on her derriere, massaging it a little fiercely.

_Too much_. It was all too sudden. Her head lolled backward, and she cried in pleasure. And when she thought it was becoming too much for her to bear, he bit her ear hard. "Ah! Neji!" Her back arched when he sucked the sore spot repeatedly, his tongue lapping over her ear and leaving a thin trail of saliva. She would have freaked out over such unhygienic display, but the waves of pleasure it kept sending all throughout her body clouded her judgment, and rendered her into nothing but a pile of pleasured goo. Her hands slid over to his chest and gripped the fabric of his shirt, ripping it open and tearing a few buttons off in her haste. "A-ah, p-please… ah!" He removed his mouth from her ear and slowly trailed back towards her lips.

The kiss had been wild and passionate, and when they parted, they were both gasping for air.

"Is that good enough for an answer?" He asked, his voice husky and low. She giggled and leaned her forehead against his.

"Mmm, so much better," she admitted, and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"So… what does this make us… now?" he asked uncharacteristically and looked away, a thin red line spreading across his face. She grinned.

"What do you think?"

"You're my girlfriend now." Whaaaaa? One moment he could be so abashed, then he's back to his authoritative self the next. But she liked him as he is, and didn't mind if he took the dominant, really. She… _liked it_. If you know what she meant.

"Yes, yes I am." She smiled.

"And you're not allowed to partner up with Inuzuka ever again, understand?"

"I'm not one to decided those, Neji."

"I'll make sure you don't."

"Over-possessive, aren't we?"

"I don't like it when people touch what's mine, you know?" He smirked.

She giggled, and initiated the kiss this time. He was the boy who had always been awkward with his words. He needed not to declare it outright. She decided she was contented with his way of reciprocating her feelings as his lips molded against hers in another passionate lip-lock.

* * *

_**Since you seem so clueless on this, I'll propose a bet. If you can prove to us that you can handle things on your own without us intervening, as you would put it, then we'll let you have your way with us**_

He lost, he realized.

Indeed. If it hadn't been for his friends, he never would've had the guts to ask her out in the first place.

_Thank you, guys. Really. Thanks_.

* * *

As he watched the smiling lad carry the sleeping girl on his back from the windows of his quarters, Hiashi, with his sight heightened by his _byakugan_, knew that at long last, his nephew had found the girl that would certainly bring him happiness for the rest of his days.

_Call it an old man's intuition or whatever, but he knew it was the truth._

* * *

**Ohmigawd~! **_**Divine Intervention**_** is liek sooooo almost ovaaaaah~ !**

**Ah. Sugar rush. Anyway, we only have the epilogue and this story really will wrap itself up. It's both sad and amazing that I was able to finish one story. I'm absolutely thankful to the guys who supported this and cheered me on. I was always so motivated with your reviews, and you have no idea how happy it made me. Compliment or otherwise, reviews fuel me to go on. It lets me know if I'm still going in the right direction or not. Without my fellow fan-fic writers, I would probably never had pushed through with this. **

**A million thanks to you guys~! **

_**Alois **_


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not have any form of ownership over the Naruto series, nor do I claim to. **

**Author's Notes: For the last time (and I'm serious when I say this), this **_**is **_**the final chapter of **_**Divine Intervention**_**. This **_**is **_**the epilogue. This **_**is **_**the end. Sigh. Thank you all so much! I hope you guys had a wonderful read. Please do drop by my page and check out the other stories I've made. Once again, my deepest gratitude to all of you who may or may not even be reading this ridiculous author's notes. **

**Oh, and this chapter might be longer than usual so… just a heads up… if you aren't interested in the other characters' developments, you can skip out on most of the last parts of this chapter. They aren't essential to the story anyway, but I felt inclined to provide them anyway. **

* * *

Here are some important notes that I bet you wouldn't be reading them when they are in bold.

And yes, these are still author's notes. But you have to read them! You couldn't just scroll down.

One is: you _can_ skip out the entire "ten years later part" if you do not feel like reading it. The preview into the future is what prolonged this chapter excessively. And it isn't very necessary to the story itself. However, I do believe that it is only right that I fill you in on the lives of our beloved protagonists after this story. I find it appropriate to also delve into the subject of the future when Konoha 12 has finally settled down, because in the first place, the main idea of this story is to have Neji and Tenten settle down. And on that note, why not explore the idea to the fullest, and throw in the rest of Konoha 12's stories as well? Do you get my drift? That's mainly why this chapter is excessively long, compared to the earlier ones.

Also, it is because I had to think things through-what would be a more accurate setting for which character-that took me so long. I was so excited to finish _DI _that I did not think about the story in detail. It took time because the ideas kept coming in, and I had to choose which would be best, and incorporate them in such a way that fits the story the most. And also... I got pretty lazy at some point. XD

So anyway, here's the real story!

* * *

The tower of papers wobbled precariously despite each measured step she took. Her hands trembled every time she struggled to steady the quivering stack. The short trek to the room felt like a marathon with the weight bearing her down. She needed to get in shape soon, but the reality she was in socked her like how it always does, and a thick blush coated her cheeks. She shook her head and trudged onward, dismissing the sudden bashfulness.

_I'm being ridiculous_, she admonished herself. At last, the door presented itself, and with practiced skill, she mumbled soft _ninjutsu_sunder her breath, and the knob twisted to the side, propping the door the littlest bit ajar. Before she lost her balance, she quickly planted both feet on the ground, and opened the door further with her frame. "Oi, you sadistic bastard, here're the paperwork you asked for!" she called out tartly, and she briefly heard the soft sound of the chair scraping against the wooden floor, before she felt the weight being relieved from her tired arms.

"Sorry about that." He said offhandedly. She thwacked his arm.

"You don't sound the part." As a force of habit, she stuck her tongue at him, and sashayed almost teasingly towards the far north of the room where a plush beige couch was propped snugly against the wall, next to a tall bookshelf. She flopped ungracefully, disregarding all manners and courteousness and all those troublesome things she had been compelled to learn all this time. She stretched her leg on the couch, and placed her palm against her stomach, "Hey Neji," she smiled and looked up to see him already seated on the recliner, his eyes trained on the papers laid out before him. Upon hearing his name, he quickly directed his gaze at her, questioningly, "He's kicking." She grinned.

In a blink of an eye, he was already excitedly kneeling before her. It was too uncharacteristic of him, but such childish display of eagerness was something she had grown accustomed to now. He slowly, almost reluctantly, leaned forward and planted his cheek on her swelling tummy. She smiled softly, and patted his head. "He is… He moves a lot… doesn't he?" he looked up curiously, and she giggled over how adorable he looked.

"He's very hyper. It's a bad thing already with him kicking left and right…" she teased, "And yet you made me carry all those papers." She smirked. Neji dropped his gaze and briskly stood up.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The mirth died down, and she attempted to stand up, to comfort him, and to tell him it was only a joke. While she had been so physically delicate during her entire pregnancy (so much that she had been rendered utterly frail and bed-ridden on many occasions), he had suffered more emotionally. He was always distressed, and even lost his grip once. But she could not blame him. Not when he had so much weighing on his mind.

They had been married for a little over two years now, and while Neji had only reached legal age a few months ago, he had been immediately reinstated as the new Hyuga clan head, after Hiashi fell sick and chose to retire, leaving the elders to run the clan until the list of possible heirs reach their legal age in his absence. Despite the assistance of the clan elders, it remained a huge burden on Neji's part. They had only begun dating, but his duties to the Hyuga clan required him to marry Tenten into the family immediately. He had already sealed his position as the next-in-line, and he only needed a wife to ascertain he inherits the clan. The decision, whilst it went against tradition that heads only hail from the main branch, was not opposed by anyone, even by the elders who were most adamant when it came to familial traditions and upholding such (Why he needed a wife to run the clan only occurred to both of them later on, and the realization elicited such a thick blush from both parties).

They were only twenty, then.

He was thankful that Tenten abhorred customs as much as he does, for she frequently ditched her lessons and sneaked into the ANBU compound. In his stead, she took on the responsibility of leading over the highest-ranking ninjas as the Vice Captain. Her leadership had been just as effective as her predecessor, if not more, for ANBUs certainly enjoyed sweating under the watchful eye of their gorgeous new captain, unlike with their previous, stoic one. She did a marvelous job as the captain, and intended to do so, until the house doctor confirmed and reconfirmed with his _byakugan _that the strong and repetitive waves of nausea she felt every day was not because of something she ate (or lack thereof—being the Captain took so much of her), but because there _was _a steadily growing life force snugly residing inside her tummy.

They were 21.

She tried to push through with her leadership, but only five months into her pregnancy, and Hiashi himself saw to it that Tenten be _locked _in her room, just to keep her from running back to the ANBU compounds as she so frequently does (or attempts to). The pregnancy was too delicate for her to handle such strenuous matters. The ANBU leadership had been transferred to Shikamaru Nara, whom husband and wife both chose immediately, and without any hesitation.

Neji found clan work to be quite arduous, but it wasn't quite enough to loosen a few bolts in his head. It was his wife's pregnancy that put him on edge regularly. Because of the naturally exceptional talents coursing through the veins of his parents, the baby had already exuded a remarkable amount of chakra fit for a notable _shinobi_-to-be. Months later, however, and it turned out that he bore too much chakra that it gradually interfered with his mother's own energy flow. He drained too much of her chakra in the need to satiate himself. He fed upon her energy, instead of the food she took in. At seven-and-a-half months, Tsunade herself had confirmed that with the rate the child's chakra increased, he would undoubtedly become a _jinjuuriki_.

Neji and Tenten felt both proud and torn upon the news. It remained a question whether giving birth to a _jinjuuriki _was a good thing or not. But they both loved the child and were willing to put up with the hardships of parenting a, quite literally, monster-carrier. Not once had Tenten ever questioned her affections for the child, and she had voiced her opinions clearly that even if it would certainly be taxing, she would be willing to nourish and watch over the child and to never let him experience the pain of being separated from his parents.

Neji, on the other hand, had mixed feelings. Despite his deep love for wife and child, he couldn't quite bear to see Tenten suffering too much. She would always try to hide the pain from him, but he would see it in her eyes nevertheless. But she had always been a strong woman who never flinched, even in the face of Death itself. And so he would always support her no matter what, would always be there for her at all costs—even if managing whiplash-tic female mood-swings andclan duties at the same time could be quite demanding.

She wanted to at least "get fit". She wanted to be strong when the baby comes. She went about with little chores for her makeshift workout. She would deliver stacks of his paperwork to him from time to time, because it was the most she could get for _exercise_. He tried to argue, to talk her out of it, but he realized, to his dismay, the pregnant women could be… difficult—more than that, actually; they were simply _impossible_. So even if it eats at him, he allowed her to do strenuous jobs if it placates her at the very least.

"Hush, Neji, it was only a joke." She smiled gingerly. He pushed her down tenderly, ceasing her attempts of standing up. She scooted aside as he sat on the couch and gathered her in his arms. He embraced her from behind and propped their intertwined fingers on her stomach bulging beneath the fabric of her maternity dress. He placed his chin on her shoulder blade, and whispered soothing promises into her ear. "Shouldn't you be doing your paperwork, or something?"

"Well… that can wait…" he eyed her warily, his reluctance to leave her side evident. She smiled warmly at him, and assured,

"I'm fi—" then there was a violent contraction in her stomach. So abrupt it had been that Tenten unconsciously slammed her back against the couch's backrest. Her hands tightened against her throbbing stomach, and she cried out in pain. Panicked, years of _shinobi_ training seemed to have flown out in the window for Neji in that split second. Then as he limply held her in his arms, Tenten struggled to speak through gritted teeth and staggering pain, "Neji! I—ugh—I broke my water!"

In a split second, he was sprinting through the Hyuga compounds with her—bleeding—in his arms.

* * *

Child birth, he decided, was _not _a pleasant thing.

He had never been more thankful he was born with testosterones.

As the anguished wails reverberated in the room and outside, he clasped his fingers tightly and breathed out unevenly but repetitively in a (futile) attempt to calm down his nerves. He tried pacing back and forth, but Hiashi nearly chucked his cane through Neji's cranium. He was itching to punch something (the walls, preferably), but getting too physically violent was unbecoming of him, and Hiashi really _would _chuck his cane at him if Neji didn't get his act together. So he settled on planting his derriere on the seat firmly, and meditating. He was still jumpy, but had calmed down significantly. Meditating always worked its magic on him.

* * *

Hours later and the sun's golden rays were once again flittering through the slits of the window adjacent to her. Her hands softly held the blankets as her eyes scanned the room in quiet observation, taking each detail in meticulously for a lack of better thing to do. Her breathing was even, her expression was peaceful, and despite the black, heavy ringlets resting beneath her eyes, she was very much well rested.

Child birth had been taxing. In those agonizing minutes that felt like years to her, she realized that there still were things far worse than life-and-death shinobi espionages, and that really was something if it came from a skilled ninja, an ANBU no less, such as herself. She absently skimmed the area above her stomach and smiled. It wasn't as flat or as taut as it once had been, but she was thankful it was no longer swelling.

She heard a soft knock and allowed the person to come in. The nurse walked in, in her arms a bundle wrapped in white linen cloth. Tenten's smile was angelic, beatific, so breathtaking, and most importantly, _motherly_. Despite being a woman herself, the nurse felt heat creep up her cheeks at such a fascinating sight. The woman who laid in bed before her was not the fierce Weapon Mistress, nor the powerful ANBU captain. She was not the _shinobi_ who had ruthlessly taken the lives of so many. She was the young lady who had been through so much and persevered until the end. She was the woman who had come out strong despite the many hardships. She was the mother of the cherubic child the nurse now carried in her arms.

She deposited the child into Tenten's loving embrace. "Thank you," she smiled again, and the nurse bowed politely, retreating to give the mother and child some privacy. Tenten observed the baby in her arms. She was silent, contemplative, and with an uncharacteristic poker face on. Then abruptly, she tugged on the fabric wrapped around the infant, and quietly peeked in. Okay, so it really _is _a boy… and she confirmed and reconfirmed that several times in a row, even before the baby was born but… damn it all, it was just too _pretty _to be called a _boy_.

Tenten gritted her teeth. More than anything, her baby looked like a girl, and if it wasn't for Mister—what was that perverted little "D" word Naruto called it again? _Dingles_, was it? She wasn't too sure—Dingles tauntingly waving back at her with every shift of the baby, then the little bundle on her arms would undoubtedly be everything that is a girl. And yet… despite his long, curling lashes, those rich ashen brown lock nestled on his head, the seemingly permanent blush etched on his cheeks… he remained a _he. _She sighed. It was too early to tell if he would forever remain a _pretty _boy. And besides, she placated herself, it wasn't such a bad thing, either, because she was positive, this was all coming from the father.

Ah, the father—Neji. Speaking of which, where was that hard-headed, pretty-boy-of-a-husband of hers? She gingerly cradled the baby when she felt him stir, and her eyes immediately sought the angelic face of her son. His eyes barely cracked open—then only tiny slits that seemed to struggle to comprehend her—but already, the opalescent orbs that lay beneath his eyelids were enough proof of his elite heritage—of where he was coming from. She smiled elatedly, and continued rocking the baby gently.

He didn't smile—he couldn't yet. But the pacified expression he held, one of complete calm and utter security, brought forth an ambiance of warmth and content, and Tenten's grin softened into a motherly smile once again. In her blithe stupor, she faintly heard the door opening, and the almost inaudible padding of feet against the tiled floor. She looked up, beaming, "Neji!" she acknowledged softly.

"Is he awake?" he asked, as Tenten nodded, and sat on the bed. He peeked in, and a parental smile of his own graced his lips. The baby looked up to meet his father's eyes, and his own ones opened a little wider this time. Neji offered a finger, which the baby took in immediately, his tiny fist enclosing it entirely. He made soft mewling sounds and shook the finger for some time, before he brought it over his mouth, and sucked on it. Neji chuckled, pulling his finger away, when the baby only tugged on it, more forceful this time.

"He must be hungry," Tenten commented, then motioned to bring the baby closer to her bosom, when she abruptly glared at her husband, "Hey. Get out. He's hungry." She repeated. Neji cocked an eyebrow. Surely, she wasn't embarrassed of breastfeeding the little one in front of him, was she? Not after all those… he dare not veer on that topic yet—not in front of the baby, at least.

"What are you being shy about?" he smirked. Tenten pouted, realizing how ridiculous it must seem. But still. She couldn't help it. The baby gnawing on her patient's gown wasn't helping either. With a childish grunt, she slid the gown down her forearms and directed the baby to her chest. He was a little tentative at first, almost wary, but took in the treat after a while, generously feasting upon his mother's milk. Tenten winced occasionally, but continued rocking the child in a silent melody anyway. Neji's smirk never faltered. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

She clicked her tongue at his remark, "Stop being so perverted about it." She chided. He shrugged. "I hope little Haru doesn't grow up like you." She added, almost as an afterthought. Neji's lips pursued a thin line as Tenten went on, "I'm starting to get worried he might get the worst out of you. Or you rub off on him in the wrong way. Still—"

He sealed their lips together, maneuvering their bodies so that little Haru was embraced, not crushed, in between them. He loosely draped his arms over them protectively, as he continued kissing her. He wasn't possessive, rough, or dominant, but there was enough passion in his kiss. It was gentle, mostly. The emotions were pouring in, the words unspoken, but the thought well-conveyed. They stayed like that for a while, minutes, hours, days, perhaps. But when they broke apart, barely a few seconds have passed. "I could never have done it without them, you know." He breathed, settling himself next to her and propping his cheek on her shoulder blade.

"What is?" she asked softly, despite knowing what he meant. Still, he continued.

"Getting you. Having you." He said simply, almost offhandedly. But Tenten knew the gravity of his words. She nodded once, already understanding everything he meant. "It would have been close to impossible for me if they haven't intervened."

"Have you thanked them yet?" she teased.

"Of course I have." He mumbled gruffly, seemingly offended that she doesn't trust him enough to be grateful. She laughed, the sound bringing forth a smile on his lips. "It was… something of a _divine intervention_, if you ask me."

"Oh, definitely! It would have to be _divine _if it managed to move _you_." She giggled, and he growled again, burying his face in the crook of her neck. The baby began making sounds of what they assume to be agreement, on Tenten's part. She laughed again. "On second thought, maybe he _did _get something _good _from you." She acknowledged.

"It's _me _we're talking about, Tenten. Of course he'll get something _good_." He said smugly, his chest blooming with pride. Tenten openly rolled her eyes.

"_Men._" She groaned.

* * *

Rookie 9 and Lee gathered excitedly in the lavish, colossal room. Each of them donned their own smiles of exuberance—a wide grin for Kiba and Chouji; soft but shaky and teary beams for Sakura and Ino; a smile that seems to rip Lee and Naruto's faces in half; small but obvious ones for Shino and Hinata; and sly, haughty smirks for Shikamaru and Sasuke. They watched the peculiar movements closely, all anticipating something yet not quite sure what it is. The ninjas continued silently but brazenly observing little Haru, almost expecting him to suddenly wield a katana or poke one of them to death with chakra-infused, drool-coated stubby fingers.

Instead, he continued blankly staring back at them, the fingers of his right hand inside his mouth and dripping with saliva, his left hand grasping the edge of his crib firmly, steadying himself. He was already seven months old, and still not many intelligent words have come from him—in fact, he never made much of anything they'd call a _sound_, apart from his groans when he's hungry, his soft mewls when he's happy, the very obvious scoff when he's displeased, and the expected "kaa" and "tou" and "jii" and "baa". It would seem that, unfortunately, he took mostly after his father and his very limited vocabulary.

Tenten emerged from the kitchen, rubbing her hands on the sides of her shirt. She hefted little Haru and cradled him briefly, before she coaxed him onto the floor to crawl or walk towards the adults. "Come on, Haru! Don't just stare at your aunts and uncles. They've come from so far just to see you!" she smiled, and ushered the baby forward. He remained planted on his knees, however; refusing to give in to her demands. She groaned. "Really, of all the things you could've gotten from me and Neji, it had to be our stubbornness, isn't it?" She lifted him again, rocking him in her arms as she took a seat before her friends. "Sorry about that you guys. But he isn't exactly the most… _eager_ baby out there."

"Well, that much is obvious." Sakura giggled, releasing the firm grip she held on her son. The ten-month-old hopped on the floor with the help of his mother and padded quietly over to Haru. The adults observed once again, anticipation caking the atmosphere. Tenten sat Haru on the floor, who only eyed the other infant standoffishly. They stared at one another, unblinking, unmoving.

They stared… and stared… and stared…

Suddenly, the boy with midnight blue, matted locks and sea green orbs opened his mouth and grumbled, "_Yoo-ga_." He poked Haru's arm with his toe, allowing himself to flop on his diaper-covered butt. Eleven pairs of eyes widened, and even more when Haru looked up and replied,

"_Chi-ha_."

Did they just—? Were little Haru and Yuusuke actually developing… a _rivalry_? Already? At this early point of their lives? Were those words of "Yoo-ga" and "Chi-ha" actually mean "_Hyuuga_" and "_Uchiha_"? It couldn't be, right? Where would they get those—?

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

Of course.

Now everything made sense.

Neji materialized in the living room, tugging off his ANBU mask as he did so. The moment he set foot in the mansion, his eyes immediately met the piercing raven orbs of his age-long rival. He had seen Sasuke Uchiha first. Even before he acknowledged his own wife. Even before he realized that all of his old friends have gathered under one roof, with no imminent, S-rank threat hanging above them. Tenten and Sakura groaned simultaneously, and the former walked over to her husband, ushering him towards their little group, "Well hello to you to, _anata_. _Okaeri_." She mumbled disdainfully, tiptoeing to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Neji regained his bearings, and smiled softly for the briefest moment, "Ah, _tadaima_." He nodded simply, scanning the room once again and settling on a couch next to Shikamaru and Kiba, "What brought you guys here?"

Naruto spoke up first, "Surprise reunion!" he cheered.

"We live together, you dope." Neji said impassively. Naruto deflated, huffing indignantly at his—what were they again? Oh right—soon-to-be cousin-in-law.

"Well, the rest of the guys don't _live _with us!" He immediately spat back, "Heck, some of them don't even live in _Konoha _anymore! Sakura-chan and _Teme _are living in Kirigakure, and Kiba's hogging that crazy chick Temari in Suna!" he added defensively. Neji eyed him pointedly, clearly not seeing his point. Kirigakure was a week away from Konoha, on foot, and Suna was of three day's time. They were still living close by, albeit not as close as they had been before, being together in one village. But still—whatever Naruto's point over this entire _reunion_ was clearly moot for him.

"What he's trying to say is, you should at least appreciate the guys' efforts of coming together, despite our own personal agendas," Tenten supplied for him. The rest of them shook their heads in resignation. Some things never change, apparently.

"Hyuuga, my son hates your son." Sasuke cut in fluidly, motioning towards the two infants who were still glaring each other down. Neji cocked a brow.

"Maybe he just has the hots for mine, then?" he smirked. Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but was cut short when Sakura jabbed her elbow painfully against his ribcage. He winced.

"You know, Tenten, while I often fantasized about your and Forehead's husbands back then, I'll admit there was a time when I fantasized over Sasuke-kun _and _Neji-kun." Ino whispered, almost loudly, with clearly no attempt at being discreet. The aforesaid _shinobi_s whipped the _kunoichi _an incredulous glare, then turned to Shikamaru, as though for help, asking what she could probably mean. He shrugged. _What she said_. Tenten and Sakura laughed aloud, slapping their hands together in a high-five. Ino smirked, crossing her arms over their chest. Well that settles their little argument.

"So would you like some dinner, now?" Tenten offered, rising to her feet. Hinata trailed after her, making a beeline back to the kitchen. She prepared the dining room, as Tenten finished making their meals. The two readied their little feast, while the rest of Konoha 12 caught up on what they missed over the years. "Amazing how rivalries run in the blood, don't you think?" Tenten commented, setting a spoon, fork, and a knife next to a plate.

"Well to be honest, I'd be more surprised if it didn't happen," Hinata smiled back, folding a napkin again. Over the years, the princess had at last outgrown her habit of stuttering and her incessant shyness and awkwardness around others. And Naruto had so much to do with it—mostly because _he _had been the root of her discomfort after all, and partly because he helped her overcome it anyway.

"Ah, well I suppose it shouldn't come as a surprise anymore if little Yuusuke challenged _your _little one in the near future." Tenten winked suggestively, eliciting a thick blush from the younger lass.

"Tenten-nee, Naruto and I aren't even m-m-married yet." She mumbled bashfully.

Tenten finished setting the table, "You're as good as married, though. He proposed already and you're living under one roof." She shrugged, allowing the words to settle in for Hinata. "C'mon, let's call the guys in." She disappeared into the living room once more and the heiress quickly gathered her thoughts and composed herself. Tenten's right. There really was no going back now—she and Naruto had been planning their wedding for almost half a year now. They really were as good as married anyway, even before he awkwardly whipped out the small, velvet box and showed her the ring studded with glimmering diamonds and shining pearls. She giggled. What was she being so embarrassed about?

Hinata heard Tenten's voice announcing that dinner is ready, followed by the excited padding of ten pairs of feet. Konoha 12 filed inside the kitchen, each of them taking a seat and gushing and drooling over the food lay out before them. "Hanabi and Konohamaru offered to watch over the kids while we're here." Tenten said as she sat down next to Hinata.

"Well, I hope they don't show the brats anything traumatic then!" Naruto guffawed, bumping his fists with Kiba. Chouji, Tenten and Shino snickered in agreement, as Neji scoffed. Hanabi and Konohamaru had been dating for over a year, after the latter was transferred from Team Ebisu to partner up with Hanabi for special pre-ANBU training. It was a program Neji and Tenten created in which selected _genin_s and _chuunin_s will be trained and tested if they are capable enough to train under ANBU watch already. Its main goal is to ready reserve ANBUs should the official ones be unavailable in dire times—another preparation all done under the new Konoha mantra of "better safe than sorry".

"I'm pretty sure Hanabi can handle herself." Sakura giggled.

"_Whaaa_—? So she wears the pants in the relationship, then?" Kiba raised a brow. He smirked coyly at Naruto, "Guess he got it from you, after all." He teased. Naruto frowned in contemplation. There was an awkward silence that stretched for some time, before he clicked his tongue and declared defiantly,

"I _so _wear the pants in the relationship!" He grumbled, slamming his fists childishly on the table. He then glanced furtively at a smiling Hinata and added, "… Right?"

"Sure you do, Naruto-kun." Hinata said simply, and the gang exploded in laughter. Even Neji and Sasuke had a few chuckles themselves as Naruto cradled his head in his hands, lamenting on his suddenly embarrassing fate. He groaned miserably, wailing despondently in a very Naruto-ish display of melodrama. Hinata reached for his hand and gingerly rubbed soothing patterns on her fiancée's palm. He cracked an eye open and smiled shyly at her. Well… maybe he _does _like Hinata being in control. After all, she was far more levelheaded than he could ever be, and the last thing he needed is driving their relationship down the drain with his frequent bouts of idiosyncrasies.

"Well, that's that." Tenten grinned, motioning for the little feast to begin. Naruto perked up immediately and eagerly dug in, the rest of them following with equal fervor. Having lived alone most of her life, Tenten had to learn her way around the kitchen to survive. And while her first attempts at cooking had been, to say, disastrous (and that would be putting it nicely), the years had been thankfully kind to her and she was eventually able to concoct things from what was once decent food to mouth-watery scrumptious delicacies. Upon her marriage, she put the loads of free time to good use by memorizing and experimenting with the various recipes she had gathered over her years of travelling to several places.

"Wow, Ten, you're cooking is amazing as always!" Sakura commented, stuffing mouthfuls despite herself. Tenten smiled in return.

"Hey, save some for the love birds! They're doing a good job watching over the kids, you know." She chided when she realized most of the food were being vacuumed into the boys' mouths. Naruto nodded in affirmation as Kiba raised a thumb up. Tenten rolled her eyes, but said nothing to retaliate. She grinned. She really missed having her friends around.

Beside her, even as his eyes were trained on the bowl of rice and side dishes, his lips set in a thin line, and his expression a perfect poker face, she knew her husband shared the sentiments.

* * *

_**10 years later…**_

They all lead their own lives differently now.

Hinata had lost most of her rights to the Hyuga clan, especially after she had been married to the Uzumaki. While she still holds a noble position in the most prominent family in Konoha, she opted to disregard several of her birthrights, not just because they had been transferred to her cousin Neji upon his inheriting of the clan, but also in favor of rebuilding the once prestigious Uzumaki clan. For almost twelve years now, she and Naruto had been travelling all around the globe in an effort to revive the Uzumaki clan—finding former members, gathering them together, and reestablishing their clan in their home, the Whirlpool—a country that had slowly began rebuilding itself after many centuries of remaining in the ashes. With her lingering authority in the Hyuga clan and Konoha itself, Hinata had used all her powers in order to assist in the gradual rebirth of Uzushiogakure. Naruto himself sacrificed greatly in their endeavor. While definitely slated to becoming the next Hokage as his dream had always been, he decided to lead Uzushio instead, despite the humble status it holds. He and his wife were both determined to resurrect it, and with the continuous help from Konoha, and eventually all allied villages and nations, their efforts were finally beginning to bear fruit.

Upon Kiba's marriage to Temari, he was assigned the official Konoha ambassador in Suna. He helped tie whatever loose ends remain between the two villages (such as Gaara's inexplicably childish rage towards Lee), and even initiated a few projects that bettered the relationship of the Leaf and the Sand. For one, there are now underground tunnels where carts—otherwise known as trains—travel between the two places, effectively shortening the three-day hike to a four-hour ride. Although this method was mainly for the normal citizen's benefits. Ninjas, especially those in training, were required to cross through the desert terrain, both for stealth and security purposes, as well as good exercise material (according to a certain Green Beast of Konoha).

Sasuke had been very reluctant to leave Konoha behind, and had seen no reason as to why he should, but Sakura insisted she wanted to "start anew" and thought the "Mist wasn't such a bad place. In fact there are many hot springs and blah, blah, blah" (he lost interest in the conversation after the hot spring part). He gave in, eventually, mostly just to shut her up, but to be completely honest, a part of him wanted to "start anew" as well. They had a little of a rough beginning in the Mist, especially as Sasuke had quite the "bad guy" reputation under his belt, but with a little help from several Konoha leaders, including Sasuke's very own elite family background and Sakura's clean if not impressive record both as a ninja and a medic, they managed to score themselves a citizenship in the Mist. Beginning first as an intern, Sakura later on helped establish a hospital in Kiri and presently acts as a director. On the other hand, Sasuke worked his way up the ranks in Kiri's own ANBU system, and what he first saw as a mere way to kill time and to keep his dignity as the family breadwinner (he wouldn't let Sakura take all the glory, of course) eventually became a serious job. He is now an ANBU Captain, albeit their captain ranks are still below Konoha's—a fact that Neji, who regained his status of captainship alongside Shikamaru, loved to rub in his face. Sasuke likes to believe that he fathered little Yuusuke on one very interesting night when Sakura was being bitchier than usual (and it wasn't even her time of the month!—he later found out) and he was in no mood to put up with her enraged feminine hormones…

Lee and Shino both earned themselves a spot in the ANBU ranks, but dedicated themselves mostly in educating ninjas-to-be in the Academy. While Shino still accepts ANBU missions often, Lee only kept his rank mainly for the title. Like his idol, Maito Gai, he opted to teach young ones the way of the _Shinobi_, and even handled his own team of _genin_s, all presently on their way to becoming _chuunin_s. He is a full-time sensei for the Academy, and only attends to his actual ANBU duties on his free time (thankfully, Neji had too much in his hand—being both the Hyuga clan head and a captain himself—to even bother with Lee, technically a mere foot soldier in the ANBU, and his clearly wrong attitude towards work; and Shikamaru was just too lenient—or lazy, actually). Shino continued and presently handles the ANBU training project Neji and Tenten set up and acted as the supervisor for the _genin_s and _chuunin_s placed under said project. Unlike Lee who was a very encouraging and "loving" sensei, as some of his students put it, Shino almost literally worked his pupils to the death, if it hadn't been for ANBU Vice Captain Tenten's constant nagging to "at least be a little nice to the kids—you're scaring the crap out of all of them!" (to which Shino would mope the rest of the day on, saying that if no one would push the right buttons in the poor ignorant young ones, how would they ever learn? How would they ever be ready to face the lonesome and fearsome reality of the battlefield out there?)

Chouji had inherited the Akamichi clan a little after his 25th birthday—mostly because he doesn't really want to bother with complicated clan work that it had been delayed, given the most headships are usually passed down at the age 21, and Chouza had to practically drag his son over to the ceremony, grumbling something along the lines of Nara's laziness finally rubbing off on the poor lad. Even after three years of strenuous clan works, he still hadn't quite gotten the hang of it, mainly because he would sneak out of the Akamichi compounds ever so often to hang out with both Shikamaru and Naruto—until the latter moved out of Konoha a few years ago, and it was just Shikamaru. None of them would ever admit it, but the two of them sorely missed having Kiba and the _dobe _around—just like the old times.

Shikamaru had been immediately reinstated as the ANBU Captain when Tenten's pregnancy forced her to give up her leadership, and had kept said status ever since. As a private joke, his friends bestowed him with the "glorious" (as Naruto and Kiba put it) title of "The Most Lenient Captain in the History of ANBU" because Shikamaru had been too lazy to punish any misdeed unless very, very grave—during the first few months of his leadership, problems such as tardiness and absence became common, until the Hyuga wife and husband _preached _about the importance of discipline—Neji, mostly. Tenten just agreed and gave a few opinions until she fell asleep halfway through her husband's spiel. Shikamaru then established a special training system in which ANBUs have to earn their days off—first by defeating fellow ANBUS, and later on by defeating himself. Said system lasted only for two weeks, until all existing ANBUs under him had zero days off for half a year. Since then, Shikamaru had dedicated his genius into revising the current rules to both his and his subordinates' laziness favor. No one said a thing about it, since it works anyway. He had decided to _drop the bomb _on his girlfriend on one sunny day when he was casually walking through the streets of Konoha. He had just had a very huge and awful argument with Ino that erupted when he abruptly pulled her out of the department store where she was having a little-too-cozy-of-a-chat with a group of ninjas from the Sound. She argued that since he never showed much of affection towards her, she was beginning to think that he doesn't care about her and that he's losing his interest towards her. Words had failed him when she began to sob, and the fact that he was speechless only rubbed her on the wrong way. She ran away and left him to his own devices, brewing up ways to make her and the guys who were too damn interested in her understand that he loved her deeply and she was his and his alone. And that's when the ring in the jewelry shop caught his eye. They had been married for almost five years now, and he had learned, the hard way, not to tell Ino she was getting bigger _even _if her tummy swelling for the second time said otherwise. Ino, who is presently balancing her duties as the new Yamanaka head and her motherhood seemed to have developed a knack for bothering Shikamaru with her cravings every chance she gets. Damn troublesome woman if he didn't love her so much… How troublesome… What a drag…

Tenten _originally _had no plans and was completely banned anyway from even _thinking_ about resuming her responsibilities as ANBU leader. In fact, while she was allowed to retain her title as a revered kunoichi, Tsunade had seen to it that no missions ranking higher than D were to be given to her. While she had sulked and lamented upon such misfortune (for her dreams as a ninja, anyway), she later found out how taxing it was to become a mother—especially after she her second pregnancy, and gave birth to _twins_, this time around. However, a little after her eldest's seventh birthday, she decided she had enough free time and strength already to squeeze in perhaps an A-rank or two every month at least. After several negotiations with the Hyuga elders (they couldn't possibly let any harm befall upon their beloved Lady), Tsunade, the Rokudaime, and Neji (quite the almost-insurmountable obstacle convincing him had been), she was lucky enough to get a few S-ranks into the bargain as well. After a year or two, everyone with an authority had to agree that Tenten was fit enough to become an ANBU Vice Captain again, if not even the Captain. She refused, however, and was contented on being the second-in-command. After all, the Captain had to be in the compounds practically 24-7, and the almost ten-year-old Haru, and the eight-year-olds Kenji and Aoi were already a handful as they were.

Neji, on the other hand, had been a little less than enthusiastic about resuming his position as Captain. While he had already enough in his hands juggling responsibilities as the Hyuga Head, and as a father, he couldn't, for the life of him, just leave Shikamaru and his _troublesome _ways alone. Neji had no questions about Shikamaru's capabilities, but it was the younger one's way of handling matters that gravely bothered Neji day and night, until he found a way to head his clan, and the ANBU at the same time. It was taxing, of course, but those nightly… err… _relaxations _Tenten… _offered _were always worth it. Thankfully, Shikamaru proved to be responsible enough to handle the ANBU just as how Neji wanted him to, so after about year of his second Captainship, Neji found out he had more and more free time, now especially that he had gotten the ropes of being a clan head, and got about with his duties more effortlessly now. On Saturdays and Sundays regularly if he did not have missions or sudden meetings to tend to, he played with his children almost all day long. To Tenten's everlasting surprise, he _was _good with children—or maybe, only with _his_, but the point was, the fact that he was, gave her some of the much-deserved rest. So as reward, _she'd _play with _him _come night time.

All in all, they lead different but good lives now.

* * *

Hiashi folded his legs beneath him, and sipped the tea laid before him. He looked ahead, his eyes relaxed and his face calm, as he basked in the peacefulness of that afternoon. Beside him, his cane lay motionless, graceful especially next to the noble that owned it, as it shone under the glimmering sunlight. Halfway through his tea, Hiashi set the cup down, and tilted his head ever so slightly to glance at the roof peculiarly missing one brick. He smiled.

Had it been twelve years already? Sometimes, it felt only like yesterday.

He would, of course, carry his little secret to the grave—that the fateful brick that slipped off the roof without notice, and initiated a _body switch_, which, in turn, set into motion the most wonderful yet peculiar twist of events,is now kept secured in a vault in his private quarters. The brick, which he now affectionately addresses as _The Brick_, shall be the reminder of one of the most epic conquests of the great man Hiashi is. He sipped his tea once more and contemplated on seriously considering The Brick as a Hyuga heirloom.

After all, if it hadn't been for The Brick, who knows if there would have been another _heir _to begin with.

* * *

Neji knocked softly three times, before the faint '_come in_' reverberated from the other side of the door. Soundlessly turning the door knob, he politely made himself known as he bowed to the elder before him.

"You called, Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi looked up from the scroll perched on his lap, and motioned for Neji to take one of the plush couches lined against the walls of his study room. Neji sat parallel to him, his hands folded on his lap, and studied the older man quietly. Hiashi shifted on his rocking chair, facing the huge window instead of his nephew, as he spoke in a soft, yet authoritative voice, "I need you to make a decision for me." He began, never beating around the bush as usual. Neji tensed slightly, running through the possibilities in his mind. What decision was it, and how grave could it possibly that Hiashi had to consult with him—in fact, the question would be why did Hiashi have to make such choice to begin with?

For years now, Neji had been left with the task to decide what's best for his clan. He rarely turned to the elders, but made the most excellent choices on his own nonetheless. For the former clan head to notice something amiss (Neji assumed so because why the hell would Hiashi ask about decision-making) and decide on something but consulted him first—oh, this was killing him!

From the corner of his eye, Hiashi glimpsed at his nephew, and though the boy maintained a perfect poker face, the older man had been the wiser, and saw the traces of conflicting emotions flickering in his opalescent orbs. He wanted to chuckle, but that would give him away. He thought about playing around with his nephew a little longer, but decided against it. He cleared his throat, and Neji snapped out of his trance. "It's nothing grave, do not worry."

Visibly—to Hiashi, and to the keenest and most careful of observers, at least—Neji breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yes, what is it then?"

Hiashi stood up and padded over to his desk. Whispering a few lines of _ninjutsu_ under his breath, he placed his palm firmly against one of the books, and shelf slid to the side soundlessly. Neji observed with masked interest, anticipating whatever chamber or vault must be lying behind the book shelf. A small, steel box glinted beneath the dark crevices of the hidden compartment. Hiashi pulled it out, made his way back to his rocking chair, and set the object down as the shelf slid closed behind him.

He retrieved a thin scroll from one of his desk's drawers and spread it next to the box. Neji patiently eyed the objects. Hiashi bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the blank paper. A puff of smoke enveloped the steel box, and an outline of a door materialized on the side facing Neji. Hiashi tapped it once, and the four faces of the contraption fell apart. Inside, a sole brick lay motionless, and a semi-visible bluish force field enveloped it. Neji quirked a brow.

"You know how all those gadgetries are slowly beginning to replace the good old traditional ways and objects of Konoha, right?" Neji nodded, "Well let me share you a story, boy." Hiashi sat down on his chair and rocked it slowly as he trailed his gaze after the horizon once again, "A few years ago, I had Hanabi help me analyze the fundamentals of a few of these modern technology, and with some assistance from a few Hyuga scientists, we "adapted"—so quote—some of their purposes and incorporated them into _ninjutsu_s. What I am about to show you is a technique based off on the capabilities of a digital camera to store pictures and the like."

"To sum it up, that… _brick_… is going to show me something?" Neji replied, a little uncertainly. Hiashi nodded and motioned for his nephew to come closer and place a hand on the brick. He then proceeded to perform a few hand seals, before Neji felt an electrifying jolt coursing through his fingers. The impact surprised him, and he instinctively moved to drop the brick, but the object remained glued to his hands, as the currents continued to slither quickly into Neji's systems—first crawling from his fingers to his forearms to his shoulders, his cheeks, and finally, into his temple.

When they finally stopped, his vision blurred and darkened, and he almost toppled on the floor, had Hiashi not guided him back to his chair. Slowly, gradually, pictures and videos—no, _memories_—played in his subconscious, like a movie he was forced to see. Neji felt his skull throbbing, but there was nothing he could do to ease the pain. Vaguely, he was aware that this was Hiashi's memories being channeled into him. And as the fact slowly made itself into his conscious state of mind, to Neji's—embarrassing—horror, he realized…

…he was watching him and Tenten match-made… in _Hiashi's _point of view.

* * *

Hours later, and with a few couple aspirins to boot, Neji and Hiashi sat face-to-face in his study room, the fateful brick stowed away once again.

"So… what was the decision that you wanted me to make?" Neji asked.

Hiashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I was thinking of making that brick a family heirloom."

"What?" Neji didn't mean for his voice to rise. Hiashi eyed him oddly. "You can't do that. There's nothing in that brick worth passing down!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself to calm down. The stress of the sudden barrage of clan work was finally taking its toll on him. Neji cleared his throat, "Forgive me, Hiashi-sama, but I believe that that brick is not worth to be an heirloom. It stores nothing but your memories about… me… which are completely insignificant to anyone else apart from those directly involved in the… event."

"Who said the brick could only store _my _memories?" Hiashi questioned, a familiar, Hyuga-like smirk tugging on his lips. "The brick itself is only an instrument. It could have been a pen, a paper, anything at all. Except that that _brick _you are referring to is rather "special". If you haven't figured it out yet, yes, it is the same brick that caused my accident." Neji was surprised Hiashi was rather smug at this revelation. If you ask him, there was nothing to be proud about a piece of the roof falling on your cranium. "My point is it makes a good memory box. And the reason why I said it would be a good heirloom is because, doesn't it make you feel better knowing how your parents had met and came to be?" He had a mysterious paternal smile ghosting his lips that frightened Neji to a certain degree.

"I don't think my son would appreciate knowing his grandfather had been a psychotic matchmaker at one point." Neji deadpanned. Hiashi chuckled. "Or that you forced his parents into doing ridiculous things, to the point of resorting to several forbidden techniques simply to get them to do as you wish."

"I'll make sure I'll still be alive when one of your children inherits the clan, then. I'll personally hand them the heirloom, if you wouldn't."

"And what makes you think Aoi will be allowed to be the next leader?" there was a trace of bitterness in Neji's voice, "There are too much responsibilities that entails to being a clan head. You are aware of Aoi's condition, and I will do everything in my power to ascertain that she never inherits any of those duties."

There was a tensed ambience that cradled the men, before Hiashi sighed.

"I am fully aware that it was Aoi—and not Haru, as we've all been expecting—that became the _jinjuuriki_." Neji winced, "But I am also aware of what your child is capable of. Haru and Kenji are both magnificent young lads, but given time, you and I both know that Aoi will be able to surpass her brothers if only you allow her to explore her full potential—even if it means she ventures into the dangerous waters of being a _jinjuuriki_. Do not fool yourself, Neji. Our time now may have the means presently to apprehend those blasted tailed monsters, but we inevitably require a container to hold them in. The fact that your daughter had the potential to become one—and of the _Haciibi_, at that—is something you should be proud of, Neji. Aoi is strong, and you know that you are only restricting her by sheltering her like you do now."

Neji remained silent, unable to meet his uncle's strong gaze for a while. Hiashi took this to continue,

"I am not going to lecture you on how you handle your children, because that is a path you must discover for yourself. But I have made enough mistakes which I will do anything to keep you and Hinata from ever repeating. Remember this Neji: among the many errors I have committed as a father and as guardian, the gravest one yet is that, for a long time, I have restrained you and Hinata, in every sense of the word. Do not ever make that mistake."

"Yes. I won't." Neji answered, his eyes meeting his uncle. Firm determination flashed in his pearl orbs. Hiashi nodded in satisfaction and a sliver of a smile grace his lips.

"Very good, then. This conversation is over. You are dismissed." Neji nodded politely, and moved to exit. Just as he disappeared behind the door, Hiashi called out for the last time, "Oh and I seriously _will _live long enough to give _The Brick _to your children!"

Albeit whispered softly, Hiashi's trained ears picked up the nasty, yet somewhat endearing, words of his nephew nevertheless, "_Fuck off, old man. I'll die first before I let them see something as embarrassing as that._" He smiled.

Hiashi smiled, and turned to his window again. His eyes softened, and a small smile played on his lips. He was truly contented now, knowing that he had finally fulfilled his late brother's dying wish to bring forth happiness to his son—that blasted, dense-of-a-son of his that refused to budge when it came to the romance department. Faintly, Hiashi could hear the hearty laugh and the insistent whining of his 12-year-old self in his subconscious.

_Oh that bloody boy, Neji! One of the hardest shells to crack, I swear. It must have been the work of the heavens that moved him! The poor lovely Tenten—having to keep up with that ass of a nephew and all!_

Hiashi chuckled to himself.

Indeed, it was divine intervention.

* * *

**Aaaaaaah! **_**Divine Intervention **_**is oveeeeer! I'm so happyyyyyyy! And sad at the same time… :(**

**Did you like the ending? If I was a reader, I sure as hell won't. And even a little as a writer, I'm still a little stingy on this kind of ending. But it's precisely because it is **_**outside **_**my comfort zone that I am perfectly fine with it. No NejiTen in the end? I was alright with that because in a way, Hiashi is the focal character of this story—not Neji or Tenten. So that fact that I concluded the story with him kind of made sense to me. **

**Anyone wondering why Sai isn't here? I don't know either. XD I just felt that his character would strangely be out of place if Sasuke ever comes back to Konoha 12. Konoha 12 are childhood friends. They practically grew up together. Sai was… someone who just came along. I know I'm being mean to my poor Sai baby, but as an author, I will stand by my belief that his character does not fit in the context of a long standing friendship, such as the one which Konoha 12 shares.**

_**Potatoes gonna potate**_**. I hate—loathe—**_**detest**_** ShikaTem**_**—**__**Temari**_** especially. But Kiba is so damn adorable, and someone has to put up with Temari eventually! (I mean no harm to all the Temari-lovers out there… **_**or do I**_**…?) **

**I know some of you might be wondering if I'm being a little mean on Kiba and Chouji, given their very, very short paragraph, but I'm not. See, the rest of them are all paired up, so it's actually two people and two stories in one paragraph. Kiba and Chouji are on their own (since I didn't even bother writing something up about Temari at all)… **_**so y'know**_**…**

**Oh and lastly, I'm also considering a SPIN OFF! Anyone interested in a Divine Intervention Omake? :) We'll talk about other stuffs like how the rest of Konoha 12 felt during this entire ordeal, we can even talk about their ridiculous _code words _from Chapter 6—Into the Fray Pt.2! So what do you guys think? Review with your reactions on this please!**

**A BILLION TO THANKS TO ALL THE LOVELY PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITE-D OR JUST SIMPLY READ _DIVINE __INTERVENTION_. YOUR EFFORTS MEAN SO MUCH TO ME. YOU GUYS INSPIRED ME WRITE AGAIN, AND COMPLETE MY FIRST EVER FAN-FICTION. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THANKFUL I AM. EVEN CAPS-RAGE COULDN'T JUSTIFY TO THE OVERWHELMING HAPPINESS I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

_**~ Alois**_


End file.
